Half Of Me
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: After being John Cena's assistant for a year Amaya Walker finds herself and her contract being put up as collateral in match. Can the Shield of Justice win the contract and get to know her a little bit better than everyone else on the roster? This is a Roman/OC/Seth story with a little Dean/(different) OC! Sorry if I confused anyone!
1. Ch 1 Assistant For Sale

**Chapter 1**

Everyone in the back was talking about it. They watched as she walked by and knew what had happened. It wasn't scripted and it was completely taking everyone by surprise.

Before Amaya Walker had become John Cena's assistant a year ago his schedule was complete chaos and now it was perfect. Amaya had been working for the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) for a few years since she was 22; before WWE had assigned her to be John's assistant. He needed someone who knew the wrestling business. Since she was 24 when assigned to him; she definitely knew the business. It took her a couple of months once WWE assigned her to him, but she finally got it all under control.

She sighed as her Blackberry beeped and it was reminding her of a radio interview he had. She was going to remind him, but right now she didn't give a crap. She was too busy taking the embarrassing walk of shame. The night before was Sunday and the WWE's December Pay Pre-View TLC. All the matches had been phenomenal. When it came time for John's match she escorted him to the ring, she was a valet of sorts, but she was NOT a wrestler. When AJ Lee got involved and help Dolph Ziggler win, John was disgusted and enraged that Amaya didn't get involve to help him. That's not what the WWE paid her for. They paid her to do her job not help hi cheat or save him from losing. She wouldn't forget his words as he grabbed a microphone and shut up every fan in the arena.

"_Since you don't know how to do your damn job anymore I'm putting your contract on the line tomorrow night during Monday Night Raw. Whoever can beat me in the ring can have you."_

It was Monday Night Raw and she could only imagine what was going to happen tonight during the show. Amaya wasn't stupid. She knew John would lose the match on purpose. Whoever took up John's offer for a match for her contract he was going to lose and she was going to be screwed. WWE paid her, but whoever had her contract owned her. She couldn't believe now at 25 she was about to become someone's personal assistant and it was probably not going to be pretty. She had burned a few bridges with a couple of wrestlers in the back because she refused to date them; whether married or just plain disgusting she couldn't get into them and they knew it.

She was in a black pencil skirt that stopped at mid-thigh a white short sleeved button down blouse and a black form fitting waist length vest and black 3 inch heeled knee high boots. Her caramel colored hair was piled up on her head with two black chop sticks holding it in place. Her aqua eyes were drawn back to her Blackberry after it once again beeped to remind her of another appearance for Cena. She rolled her eyes and deleted it.

Amaya's head snapped up as she was shoved against the nearest wall as a forearm went across her throat cutting off her air supply. Her aqua eyes went to who was cutting off her air supply; it was none other than the pretty boy John Cena. She was trying in vain to push his forearm off her throat, but it just wasn't happening; clearly his physique wasn't all show. "If you don't cut the shit I'll have no choice but to kick you in the balls." She threatened.

"You won't do shit or I will make your last night as my assistant the worst night of your life." John snarled in her face.

"You need to forward all the schedules and appointments to my new assistant. I expect it to be done very soon." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek softly. "Too bad you couldn't get that stick out of your ass long enough for us to have a good time. You sure you don't want to have a go? It could be lots of fun baby." He watched as she shook her head negatively at him.

"Let go of me John." Amaya growled. After embarrassing her the night before she'd had just about all the manhandling she could. John had been one of the guys she'd burned bridges with because he was a womanizer and that's all he'd ever be,

John was getting tired of hearing the word no from her as he growled and tightened his forearm across her throat. "I'll let go of you when I'm DAMN good and ready to and not a minute before that.

Dean Ambrose of the Shield walked into the Wells Fargo Arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania flanked by the other two Shield members Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. He saw Cena with his assistant pushed up against the wall and smirked when she told him she was going to split his boys in two with her foot. So he patronized her and threatened her. He shook his head and started to walk over there when Roman grabbed his arm. He looked back at the big man.

"This is none of our business." Roman's deep voice told Dean. Roman watched the scene unfold.

He didn't miss the guys from the Shield as they walked by. "Well–well-well look Ladies and Gentlemen it's the morons from the Shield. The Hounds of Justice; you guys aren't the hounds of anything more like the mutts of the WWE. You see me roughing up a girl…" He reached out and grabbed Amaya by the arm and jerked her over to him. "And you pussies walk right on by. What a fuckin JOKE you three are."

Dean's head ticked to the left at the bullshit words coming out of John's mouth as he fixed his face with a glare. He started to step up and say something when Roman yet again stopped him.

John watched as the big guy from the Shield stepped forward and he couldn't help chuckling. "You guys are all talk."

"Is THAT right?" Roman folded his massive muscular arms across his chest, arching a dark brow and pursed his lips tightly together. "I'll tell you what then, champ; or uh - ex-CHAMP- you wanna keep running that mouth of yours? Let's see just how 'all talk' we really are when you step in the ring with me tonight. I'm gonna show you who the pussy in this business is and it certainly isn't ME or my comrades. Put your money where your mouth is, Cena, and I'll stomp your ass into mush." He squared his shoulders

Cena smirked. "That would be nice but unfortunately I've already got a match for tonight with Dolph Ziggler. Apparently he and AJ would love an assistant and they get first dibs on Amaya." He advised in a smarmy tone.

"I'm going to catch you off guard one of these days Cena." Roman threatened and walked right past Cena, not even turning back because he knew the man wouldn't do jack.

John chuckled. "Yea well if you beat me you can have my assistant and hopefully you have as much fun with her as I have."

Roman was going to defend the Shield whether Cena liked it or not; plain and simple. John thought the Shield was a joke and all talk, he was about find out just how wrong he was. Nobody talked about the Shield like that and got away with it. They didn't interfere in anything and Cena had to run his smart mouth. This was about justice for their team and to prove just how dangerous they really were; starting with the destruction of the Ex-WWE champion all in one night. As he was changing into his ring attire with Seth and Dean his mind kept going back to Cena's assistant.

Seth's eyes watched Cena as he turned and drug his assistant down the hallway. He eyes narrowed as he growled slightly he started to go after Cena when Roman grabbed his arm and shook his head at him. If he did nothing else tonight he was going to be the one saving the caramel haired beauty. He didn't want to leave her behind with that dick but he knew Roman had a plan and they would be bringing her to the Shield tonight.

Sitting in their skybox dressing room they were preparing for the night. They were still sore as hell from the night before at the TLC match but it wouldn't dissuade them from getting their stuff done.

Seth looked at Dean and Roman. "Please tell me you guys are thinking the same thing when you saw the girl with him? Tell me you would rather eat broken glass then watch her stay with Cena or go to anyone else."

Dean shook his head. "Do we really need some skirt following us around and telling us when to take a piss?"

Roman sighed heavily as he nodded. "I know you don't want to change the dynamics of our group bro, but did you see the way he was treating her? I mean if he did that to any of my sisters you'd blow a fuckin gasket bro."

Dean sighed heavily as he taped his wrists and hands. "Yea you're right. Hell if it was any female with the exception of some ex-girl friends, I'd blow up. I got your back. You know I do. Besides she's kind of cute with the pouty red lips and aqua colored eyes; far too cute to be with the likes of Dolph and AJ." He admitted as he made a face and fake gagged. "So do you have a plan?"

Roman smirked. "I've always got a plan don't I?"

"Oh shit. I've seen that look before." Seth chuckled.


	2. Ch 2 Contract Taken

**Chapter 2** – Contract Taken

Aqua eyes looked around at the fans in the arena. She should've been more focused on the match in the ring. She knew at any minute John was going to throw the match and then hand over her contract to Tweedle Dee and his psychotic girlfriend Tweedle Dum. Her eyes snapped to the ring as she watched AJ grab John's foot and tripped him up.

Of course he wouldn't let them make him look like a gigantic loser; even though it was far too late in her eyes. Amaya couldn't help rolling her eyes. She knew John had probably spoken with AJ and Dolph both before the match. They wanted her for some sick and twisted reason and she didn't even want to mentally fathom why.

They were already fifteen minutes into the match as the Shield's music suddenly started to blare through the speakers of the arena. The fans started booing and jeering them hard core. Amaya was really NOT sure why the Shield was heading out to the ring at this time. But then again she kind of did. John ran his mouth at them and that was a really stupid thing to do. Her aqua eyes watched as the three men walked down the stairs; all three jumped the barricade and surrounded the ring.

Amaya was smart enough to back up and stay out of the way. She wasn't going to give them any kind of reason to come after her. She had been so occupied with watching the fans reactions to the boys in the shield; she didn't see John slide out of the ring standing in front of her and by the time her head swung around Dolph was running at John to clothesline him and at the last second he did a drop toe hold sending Dolph into her as her body flew back into the ring pole; completely knocking her unconscious.

Seth saw RED as he nudged Roman; his eyes widened as he saw the girl lying on the ground not moving. At first he thought it might be a work or a bullshit injury, but he looked up at the Titan Tron screen and he could see the instant re-play and the camera guy zoomed in and showed her mouth and nose both bleeding.

"I want to hurt Cena." Seth admitted to no one in particular.

Roman shook his head. "You go get her and get her to Doc Sampson. Dean…" He looked over and could see the look in Dean's eyes. They'd already gotten him used to the thought of having a assistant and now he looked ready to maim whoever had hurt their assistant; well their almost assistant. "You good bro?"

Dean nodded. "Solid; what do you need me to do?"

Roman smirked. "You take care of Dolph and get her contract; it's sitting over on the announcers table. We're taking possession of her tonight; she doesn't need to be an assistant to a bunch of careless fools."

Dean smirked as he nodded. "And what are going to do big man?"

Roman rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to take care of Cena myself." Roman smirked as Dean bumped fists with him.

Seth hopped out of the ring and jogged over to the caramel hair colored girl. He carefully moved her as his black leather glove covered hand came out and caressed her cheek. He could see the blood slowly draining from her nose and mouth. He had to stay calm and not let his temper get the best of him. He gently scoop the beauty up into his arms and cradled her against his chest as he walked past the ramp and took her immediately to the medical office where he knew the doc would be.

Dean stalked to the outside of the ring where he could see Dolph leaning against the barricade after Cena had rammed him kidney and back first into it. "Well if it isn't little Dolph Ziggler…" Dean smirked as he continued to stalk toward the blonde show-off in question. His blue/great eyes watched as Dolph pushed off the barricade and stood as he tried to move away. Dean grabbed a beautiful handful of those blonde locks before he slammed his head down and watched it bounce off the ring apron. He smirked as he grabbed him and slammed his finishing move on him as he stood up and spit on him. "What do you think of that you son of a bitch?"

Dean cracked his neck right to left before a sick smirk adorned his lips. He walked over and grabbed the girl's contract. Roman and Seth were right. She didn't belong with those assholes. She belonged with the Shield and not just because they were turning into the most dominate force in the business; but because they knew how to treat a lady and they would protect her from the other assholes in the back who wanted to hurt her.

Roman crouched in the corner as he watched as Cena talked some trash to Dolph, he turned around and started to walk around the outside of the ring to get back to the back and out of nowhere Roman speared him so hard they both flew through the air and landed on the announcers table. As Roman stood up over Cena's body and lowered himself down to a squat over the Ex-champ and slapped his face a few times. "Maybe next time you don't run your mouth and you learn how to treat a lady. That was just a small lesson of Justice from the Shield Cena; let me know if you need a bigger lesson next time." He snarled as he too spit on John Cena before he hopped off the announcers table before disappearing into the back with Jon.

Dean headed to the locker room and Roman found Seth sitting on an equipment trunk; his tactical vest was off next to him and he had his head in his hands. "What's wrong bro?" Roman asked as the other two Shield members began pulled their vests off as well.

Seth shook his head. "She's got a concussion and Doc is trying to figure out what grade it is; she woke up and started puking. Apparently that idiot shoved her into the ring post harder that any of us thought."

Roman nodded. "Okay well clearly she's going to be a few minutes. Let's go get showered up and well come back for her. Her contract states whoever holds it that's who she rooms with. It keeps everything professional."

Seth wasn't stupid by any means. Ever since they had been in the company they'd both had a thing for John Cena's assistant. It was apparent when he showed up a couple a times a month down at the WWE's developmental company FCW which had recently been changed to NXT. She was with him every time and it was where they had both first laid eyes on the caramel hair colored beauty. Her aqua eyes held them captivated as she asked them a few questions like how they'd gotten into the business and how they were enjoying the training side of WWE since they both had different back grounds. Seth had come up in the Indy's and Roman had started in the NFL first and then after a few years moved to FCW.

Roman's father was Sika from The Wild Samoans back in the day. The Wild Samoans were a tag team of Sika and his brother Afa. Roman had a lot of expectations riding on his shoulders that he forced himself to live up to when it came to the WWE. He wouldn't let his father down.

Dean looked up as Roman and Seth walked into the Shield's locker room. "How is she?" He asked genuinely concerned for her. He just wasn't any good with emotional females. His past was a rocky one and not many people knew about it, but his two stable mates who he considered brothers knew it all and knew why he separated himself from them every once in a while. Jon like everyone else had his good day and his bad; sometimes he had terribly fucked up days. But Seth and Roman both knew the signs to look for.

Seth shook his head as he grabbed his bag. "She's got a concussion but Doc hasn't figured out what grade it is." He stated before he disappeared into the shower room.

Dean's eyes went to Roman who shook his head. "It doesn't sound good; she came out of unconsciousness and was throwing up. He's worried about her because he'd liked her for so long."

Dean nodded. "Yea, but how do you feel big man? I know you've liked her just as long."

Roman sighed heavily. "I don't know how to feel right now. I am worried about her, but for right now I just want to wait and see what the Doc has to say." Roman shrugged. "Seth is a little more heart on his sleeve; don't get me wrong I'm pissed the fuck off that Cena let her get hurt. I wanted to spear him into next week."

Dean nodded in full understanding. "Have you two talked about what you're going to tell her? I mean is only one of you going to date her or both at once; because you need to remember she's been with the company a couple of years and she does have a reputation to uphold. So you two need to get on the same page and then make sure you talk to her about things, because you can't spring shit like that on people."

Roman nodded. "We haven't really discussed anything yet. We both know we've got feelings for her, but we have to figure out how she feels about us since she was flirting with both of us." He sighed heavily as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

Roman watched as the shower room door opened and Seth stepped out in his normal black skinny jeans, sneakers, and a red t-shirt with some kind of design splashed across the chest. He parted his hair where the blonde met the black and combed it back and put it in a bun at the base of his skull.

Roman chuckled. "I still don't have any idea how you decided to dye only a quarter of your hair blonde and left the rest black."

Seth nodded as he pulled his all black baseball cap down and pulled it to the side slightly. "You watch it will catch on big me. Then I'm dyeing a quarter of your hair blonde. I may make you look like a Samoan skunk and put one nice blonde strip right down the middle of that big head of yours."

Roman shook his index finger at once of his best friends. "Don't even think about coming near me with that shit. I will stick that dye application brush right up your ass man."

Dean shook his head. "I'll be down in catering boys. Text me when you're on your way to get our assistant."

Roman chuckled as he grabbed his bag before turning to go to the shower room. Roman stopped and looked back at Seth. "If you want to go down and check on her you can. I know you're worried about her."

Seth thought better of it as he shook his head.

"Nah bro, I can wait for you."


	3. Ch 3 New Assistant

**Chapter 3** – New Assistant

Doc Sampson checked Amaya eyes once more. He'd never seen anyone throw up so much in his entire life; but once she said she had eaten before Cena drug her out to the ring and combined with the concussion he then understood. "Well as far as I can tell it's only a mild concussion Amaya. The boys from the Shield will be happy to hear that."

Amaya shook her head. "I can't believe they came out there and took my contract. Someone said they were getting too far into character but I met them personally when they were still down in developmental. All three were nice guys."

Doc Sampson nodded. "Absolutely they've never given me any shit when I had to treat them since they've been here."

Amaya nodded. "How was Seth's head last night after their TLC match?"

"You know he's a tough little son of a bitch. He didn't even have a concussion or anything. He was dazed and had a headache, but nothing else. He took a couple of extra strength Excedrin and that was it." Doc chuckled. He grabbed an ice pack and popped the packet in the middle and shook his up. "Here put this on the back of your head. I gave you a shot for the nausea and one for the pain that you are in, but I'll give you a script for pain pills and I've got some extra ice packs."

Amaya shook her head. "Don't bother with the pain pills; I hate prescription pain pills. I'll stop at the store and get some Excedrin or Tylenol. I'll be good I promise." She watched as Doc nodded in understanding.

"Okay, well just relax a little until the guys come back to get you." Do Sampson ordered gently. He watched as Amaya nodded as she laid down on her side.

Seth watched as Roman came out of the shower room last dressed in his jeans, sneakers and a navy blue t-shirt; his long black hair was slicked back and in a tail at the nape of his neck. They both grabbed their bags and sent Dean a text and let him know they were on their way to the trainer's office.

Dean met the guys in front of the closed door to the trainer's office and stopped both of the guys before they opened the door. He leaned over and patted his fist on Roman's shoulder and then on Seth's.

Dean licked his dry lips. "I'm going to say something to both of you and I want you to listen. You both need to talk about this girl and make sure you have her best interest at heart. Just make sure you set ground rules. There are going to be times when you both are going to want to take her in the same bed at the same time. And there will be times when you each will want your alone time with her. You need to also make sure if she is traveling with us that you also get her own room in the suite, because she's going to have time when she's not going to want to fuck with either of you and she'll need her own place and her own space to retreat; you're both going to have to give it to her as well." Dean knew the two of them had had feelings for the caramel haired beauty since FCW/NXT but she was Cena's assistant.

And now - now she was fair game; even though the situation was anything but a game. Dean had done this once with his old tag partner and best friend Solomon Crowe; when they were in CZW –also known as Combat Zone Wrestling- back in 2009-2011. They shared a girlfriend for a year and a half and everything had been great until Dean fell head over heels in love with her, but she fell in love with someone else; thus breaking up the triple relationship they had going on.

Dean sighed heavily. "I know you both like her; I don't know how deep either of your feelings or attraction goes, but I wouldn't spring this on her tonight. I'd give it a few weeks and see how she responds to being our assistant. I mean, clearly as long as she's happy with us and happy to be away from Cena than you'll know."

Seth and Roman both nodded. Dean had told them about his old relationship with the girl and his best friend after he saw the two of them lusting after Cena's assistant. They watched as Dean opened the door to the trainer's room.

Amaya's aqua eyes snapped to the door; through heavy lidded eyes she watched as the three gentlemen in question walked into the room.

Dean smiled softly at her as he stepped up beside her. "How are you feeling princess?" He asked as his thumb went out and pushed some of her hair that had fallen out of the chop sticks from her face.

"My head is a little foggy from the concussion, but I'll live. And don't call my princess." Amaya admonished as she slowly sat up. "I'm anything but."

Dean chuckled. "Well you're our princess now and I'll call you whatever the hell I want." He was stern but a smirk crossed his lips to let her know he was playing with her.

Amaya smiled softly as Dean leaned over and kissed her cheek; followed by Seth and Roman. "You guys were looking good out there last night." She had to shake that off; for some reason her breath hitched in her throat when Roman and Seth kissed her cheek. That had been the weirdest reaction she'd ever had before.

Seth shook his head. "Were not concerned with last night woman; were more concerned with you right now."

Roman looked at Doc Sampson. "Is she good to go?" He jerked his head to the side indicating where Amaya was perched on the exam table.

Doc Sampson nodded. "I gave her something for the nausea and some extra ice packs. You'll need to stop and get some Excedrin for her head. She's got a mild concussion, but it's a low grade mild so she should be fine in a few days. Are you guys flying or driving to the next venue tomorrow?"

"Driving; it's close enough flying would be waste of money." Dean stated.

"Good because the cabin pressure will play hell on that concussion tomorrow, she should be fine to fly home on Wednesday. The second say is always the worst." Doc informed the trio. His eyes went from their concerned faces to Amaya's. "I think you're in good hands kiddo. You call me if you need anything."

"C'mon princess let's get you back to the hotel and you can relax a little. We stopped in Cena's dressing room and got your bags and we've got plenty of Excedrin at the hotel so we won't have to stop. We can go straight there and order some dinner; ok?"

Amaya nodded as she took the hand that Seth offered her as she stepped down from the exam table. "Thanks doc." She walked over and gave him a huge hug. "You always did know how to take care of me."

Doc chuckled as he hugged her back. "Anytime honey. They'll take good care of you." He winked down at her once he let go. He watched as the trio of men surrounded her like a cage and walked out of the medical office.

Amaya's head was still quite foggy as they walked down the hall. She stopped for a minute as she placed one hand on the wall to steady herself and one on her head. She felt a hand go to the middle of her back as she looked up and saw Seth's concerned chocolate eyes staring back at her. "I'm just a little dizzy. I need to stop for a minute."

Roman could tell she was definitely not going to be walking anywhere. He reached over and grabbed Seth bag. "Take care of her bro." He nodded at Seth when he looked back at him.

"Put your arms around my neck sweetheart." Seth rumbled softly in her ear; trying in vain to not be too loud. When she did as he asked he gently scoped her into his arms cradling her against his chest once more. He frowned when she whimpered. "I got you sweetheart; I got you."

Seth carried her out to the rental and he felt her start shivering against him; he knew it was from the concussion plus it was wintertime and there was snow on the ground. "Jesus Christ she's trembling. I think she's cold." Seth's eyes went to Roman. "You've got the highest body temp bro." Seth didn't care who she got warm from at this point as long as she got warm. Shivering and shaking would make her head worse with a concussion.

Roman nodded. "Let me get in the back seat before you put her in there. You're going to have to drive because you know Dean won't." It was very rare when Dean would drive; usually he got too nervous with driving in traffic. On an open road between cities and states he was golden; in city made him a nervous wreck. Roman got situated in the back seat as he watched Seth carefully step into the back seat and gently set Amaya next to him. "Come here honey; let me get you warmed up ok." He watched as she nodded as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

If there was a Heaven; this was it. She smelled so good and when she leaned into his side and her head went to his chest; he couldn't help how wonderful it felt. His heart was bleeding for her as her small framed body quaked against him; he knew it was definitely from the concussion so he needed to warm her up. He reached behind him and grabbed a sweat shirt. "Here sit up for a minute and let me get this on you." He watched as she sat up and he gently pulled it over her head and her arms moved inside to the sleeves. "It's a little big but it will warm you up faster." She moved to his side again.

"Thank you."Amaya whispered.

"Anytime honey; anytime." Roman stated softly as his arm went around her again and her head went back to his chest.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the hotel. Roman carefully got out as he lifted an already sleeping Amaya in his arms as Seth and Dean grabbed their bags and headed in. They'd already called a head to get a suite with an extra room for her and had all their belongings moved to the new suite. Roman took her immediate to her room and laid her across the bed. She woke up long enough to ask him to get in her suit case and get her black cotton sleep shorts for her. He was as she pulled her arms back inside the sweatshirt and moved around quite a bit. He chuckled as he watched her deposit her dress shirt, vest and bra out the bottom of the sweatshirt before putting her arms back into the sleeves and pulled her shorts up under her skirt as she unzipped it and dropped it to the floor before reaching up and pulling the chop sticks from her head.

Seth walked in and they both watched as her waist length caramel colored hair cascaded down in waves, before she lay back down and pulled the covers over her. She was out to dreamland not even 3 minutes later.

Seth, Roman and Dean pulled up chairs and spent the remainder of the night watching over her as she slept. All three of them worried about their new assistant each for a different reason.


	4. Ch 4 Decapitation By Weight Bar

**Chapter 4** – Decapitation By Weight Bar

Aqua blue eyes fluttered open. Amaya looked at the beige wall and could already feel the beginnings of a headache starting in the back of her head where she hit the ring post and working its way forward through her brain and out of her eyeballs. She stretched a little bit as she slowly rolled over her eyes snapped open as Dean, Seth and Roman were all three passed out in chairs next to her bed with their feet propped up on her bed. She covered her mouth as she stifled a giggle. It was sweat that they were worried about her. She knew that was exactly why they were there.

She slowly moved around and pulled herself from the bed careful not to disturb the trio. She flipped her suitcase open and grabbed some clothes before she slipped into the bathroom and showered quickly. She pulled on her jeans with black suede knee high boots without heels and a black sweater that wrapped around her torso and hips and tied to the side. She combed the knots out of her hair and let it air dry. She walked out and the trio still weren't awake. She walked out and was thankful the kitchenette had a coffee maker and plenty of coffee to make as she filled the pot and got it started.

Amaya walked back in and brushed her teeth and gingerly ran a brush through her drying hair as she stepped out of the bathroom again, she smiled softly as a large hand clamped down on her wrist as she started to pass by to leave the room again. She stopped as she looked down and saw Roman's grey orbs as they blinked open. "You okay there big man?" She asked softly as she watched him rearrange his big body. "You're going to regret sleeping in that chair; I bet it played hell on your body." She tapped his hand which was still wrapped around her wrist and he looked down and let go of her.

Roman smirked as he stifled a snort. "Yea, it feels like I've been run over by a garbage truck." He stood up and followed her out of the room. He nodded at her. "How are you feeling?"

Amaya smiled softly. "I got a headache and a damn good bump on the back of my head. It took all of my will power not to scream earlier when I forgot about it and combed it. You guys almost got a surprise wake up scream."

Roman frowned. "Let me see. Please. I promise I won't hurt you."

Amaya shook her head as she touched Roman's arm. "I didn't think you'd hurt me Roman." She turned around and moved her hair around so he could see the bump on the back of her noggin. She gasped softly when his arm went around her and his hand spayed on her flat stomach pulling her back against his chest.

Roman chuckled. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just want to get a good look and make it didn't turn into a blood bruise." He almost jumped for joy as her hand went over his that was across her stomach. Jesus Christ she smelled good. She had that freshly showered smell and then a hint of perfume; just enough to tease the senses. He saw the bruise and nodded. "Yea it's just purple and blue. That looks nasty. Can I get anything for you?"

Amaya rubbed his hand softly as she turned and stepped back a little trying to put some distance between them. "No I'm good. You should go shower; your body has to be rebelling against your choice of bed last night. You need to warm up your muscles or you won't be able to wrestle without being in some form of pain tonight."

Roman reached out and cupped her cheek; caressed it softly. "It was well worth it. Believe me." He stated honestly; truth shining in his eyes. He dropped his hand as his eyes left hers and went to the floor. "I'm –uh – I'm going to go shower."

Amaya nodded. "Okay good. Come back and I'll have coffee and breakfast here for you." She watched as he back away from her and nodded before he turned and disappeared into his room in the suite and closed the door. She couldn't shake the feeling he wanted to say something to her, or maybe even kiss her; shaking her head that was an absurd thought. She laughed to herself. The man could have anyone why would he pick her? Yea that's right. He wouldn't.

She walked back into her room; she leaned over and softly kissed Dean's forehead. "Wake up sweet Prince." She mumbled softly.

Dean's blue/grey eyes snapped open as he jumped up from the chair he was in and groaned audibly. He shook his head trying to shake the sleepy cobwebs out before craning his neck left and right popping it. His eyes went back to their assistant before they looked down and noticed someone was missing from the row of chairs. "Where's Roman?"

"Showering." Amaya answers with a smile. "I would suggest the same for you since the three of you stubborn asses decided to sleep in chairs rather than your own beds last night."

Dean nodded. She had a point. "Okay princess I'm going." He stepped closer to her as he kissed the top of her head and headed to his own room.

Amaya's aqua eyes went down to Seth as she smirked. "I know you're awake Mr. Rollins."

Seth chuckled as he rubbed scrubbed a hand down his face and looked up at the angel with the aqua eyes. "What gave it away?" He asked as he stood up and noticed he wasn't too much taller than her. He never noticed it before.

Amaya smirked up at him. "I could just tell. Well that and when I brushed my hand against your shoulder I felt your body jerk slightly." She winked at him as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly. "And thanks for staying in here last night. I appreciate all three of you staying even though you shouldn't have. You're all three going to be sore for Smackdown. Now you go follow your counterparts and get a hot shower on your body. I got breakfast and coffee on the way."

Seth nodded as his cheek tingled. "Yes ma'am." Seth exhaled heavily as he watched her leave the room as he slowly followed and went to his room to shower.

Once the boys got done with their showers and dressed then followed the scent of food and found a table in the sitting room of the suite filled with breakfast foods with water, juice and coffee. They all sat down and started eating as they watched Amaya type on her laptop and hooked her Blackberry cell to it to transfer their schedule to her phone. Before Smackdown you guys have a signing. It's only a couple of hours but then you'll have like 5 hours before you have to be at the arena for the taping."

Dean chuckled. "Well you fed us Amaya. I'm officially in love with you Princess."

Amaya laughed as she winked and blew a kiss to him.

It had been two weeks since Amaya's contract had been taken by the boys in the Shield. It was already January 2013; she couldn't believe how fast the year had gone by. The guys weren't slated to have a match during the Royal Rumble which was the January Pay Pre-View; the last Sunday of the month, but they still had around four weeks to go until then. This meant they would have to attend the house shows but would have Sunday off.

She was currently running on the treadmill in the hotel gym as her boys were across the gym spotting each other; yea she called them her boys. She'd never been so comfortable with three guys in her entire life. She was more comfortable with the three of them in two weeks than she had been with Cena for the year she was with him.

She had been getting closer to Seth, for some reason Roman was a little rough around the edges with her. She'd been walking them out to the ring and she wasn't really sure if it was because he was in character or what but he would grab her upper arm and pull her around; almost as if he was possessive of her. She had been quiet about it for a while, but knew she was going to have to talk to him about it eventually. She'd been getting closer to Roman as well and for some reason she was getting the not so friendly vibe from both Seth and Roman.

It was probably just her mind working over time. Sometimes she tended to over think shit.

Dean smirked he could tell Roman and Seth were not really focused on working out. "So are you two going to focus on working out or keep eye fucking our assistant? I mean I'm just curious. Because if either one of you jug heads isn't spotting me and I drop his weight bar on my head I'm telling Princess it was both of your fault."

Roman and Seth chuckled; knowing they'd been busted watching Amaya jogging on the treadmill. They couldn't help it she did it so well. Her caramel colored hair pulled into a ponytail was bouncing behind her and seemed to stay in sync as her breasts were bouncing up front. They both mentally face palmed and apologized to Dean.

Dean shook his head as he racked the bar and sat up on the bench. He wiped the sweat from his face and neck as he chuckled. "You two are worthless. From now on we don't worth out in the same time as her or one of us –namely ME- is going to end up decapitated."

He threw a towel at each of them.

"Work out over; hit the showers."


	5. Ch 5 Plan Of Action

**Chapter 5** – Plan Of Action

"Oh SHIT!" Seth's eyes snapped open as Amaya fell back into his arms; catching her before she hit the floor.

Amaya's aqua eyes snapped open as she felt hands on her upper arms. She felt like she'd hit a brick wall as she was walking around the corner of the arena. "Jesus Christ…" She was put back on her feet.

Bryan Danielson –known as Daniel Bryan in the WWE- eyes widened as he suddenly realized his tag partner Glen Jacobs –known as Kane in the wrestling world- nearly ran over a woman. And not just any woman; it was the Shield's assistant.

Glen groaned. "Amaya, I'm so sorry; I didn't see you until after you came around the corner."

"What the fuck Jacobs? Are you trying to run her over?" Roman growled behind Seth and Amaya.

Amaya looked back as she reached out and touched Roman's arm. "Roman, it's okay."

Roman scowled as he clenched his teeth. "But he just nearly…" The words died on his lips as she rubbed his forearm and his eyes snapped down to her hand.

Amaya smiled softly. "Roman – look at me." His head snapped up as his grey eyes locked with her. "It was just an accident. He wasn't trying to hurt me on purpose. This is Glen were talking about. He wouldn't hurt a fly." She continued to slowly rub her fingertips up and down Roman's forearm to get him to calm down.

Amaya's eyes went to Seth who was also glaring at the big man. "Hey…" She reached forward and gripped his shoulder to get his attention. As soon as his eyes met hers, she knew she had it. "Don't you start to; seriously, what's gotten into you two I'm fine. No harm No foul." Amaya shook her head as she looked at Glen. "We're good Glen. No worries."

Bryan's eyes danced around between the trio and their assistant. "We are sorry guys." Bryan's smacked Glen's chest with the back of his hand. "Right Glen?"

Glen chuckled. "I'm not scared of you knuckle heads, but I hope you do understand I would never intentionally hurt her." He shook his head something was definitely up with a couple of the guys from the Shield; he noticed Dean shook his head as if to tell him not to worry about it.

They started to walk away when Bryan stopped. "Hey Amaya, I want to introduce you to my sister Zaria. Zari, this is Amaya Walker. She's a personal assistant as well. Zaria is going to be our assistant for a while and see how she likes it."

Amaya smiled as the Chestnut haired beauty stepped up and smiled as they two ladies shook hands. She had the strangest emerald colored eyes. Almost as if two emerald stones were actually in her eyes; they sparkled. "It's nice to meet you. Hey listen if you need anything; any pointers or if you have any questions just ask. I'm sure Bryan has my cell number." She seemed slightly timid, but her hand shake was definitely firm.

Zaria smiled softly. "It's nice to meet you as well and thanks. I'll be sure and get it from him." She couldn't shake the feeling that they were going to get along great. She couldn't help noticing the dishwater blonde with the curls. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and run her fingers through those soft looking curls but contained her desire. When her eyes locked with his blue eyes she felt a chill go right through her body. She could almost fall in love with his eyes alone; they were a particular shade of blue with just a slight undertone of grey. She bet those blue eyes changed whenever he was fired up in the ring.

Dean smirked as he watched Danielson's sister shiver. Oh yea he was going to have fun playing with her.

Amaya looked back at Dean when she noticed Zaria's attention wasn't on their conversation anymore. Dean had this evil little smirk on his face and she could already tell the gears in his head were grinding and he was going to be up to no good. Out of all her boys she knew Dean was the most devious. "I better get these guys down to PR. You know how Helena is if you're late for the PR shit." Amaya interjected as Zaria's eyes snapped back to her. "Get my number we'll go to lunch or something and you can pick my brain."

Zaria nodded as she felt Bryan put his hand in the middle of her back and start to steer her down the hallway in the complete opposite direction of the blue eyed hottie. She couldn't help as she looked over her shoulder to get one last glimpse of him and saw he was watching her as she disappeared down the hall.

Dean couldn't help as he followed her form down the hall. Jesus she had a great ass in those jeans. His eyes snapped back to their assistant when she tapped him on the shoulder. He smirked. "Yes princess?"

Amaya shook her head. "C'mon lover boy; you guys have a ton of PR shit to do before Raw starts in 4 hours." She couldn't help laughing as they all groaned.

Amaya walked around the room as she went over their schedule for the next few days on her Blackberry and watched as Roman, Seth and Dean sat at a long table signing a stack of headshots and group shots, plus shirts, hats, standee's and other WWE Shield memorabilia.

Roman growled as he shook his hand out. "Are we seriously sitting here doing this for the next three hours?"

Amaya giggled as she looked up from her Blackberry. "What you're not having any fun? Or you're not having any fun because you can't ogle the Divas who are practicing in the ring right now?"

Seth scoffed. "Those fake bitches? Are you kidding me? They are nothing but clown make-up and silicone."

Roman growled. "I'm offended by that question. I don't play with Barbie dolls."

Amaya shook her head. "Okay seriously what has gotten into you two today? First you're growling at Glen and you give him the stink eye from hell because he accidentally bumped into me and now you're offended because I asked if you wanted to watch the Diva's practice and you're bad mouthing your female co-workers; seriously you two."

Dean chuckled at the end of the table. "They are having woman issues. You'll have to excuse them princess."

Amaya smirked as she walked over and leaned against Dean's shoulder. "That wasn't exactly a brotherly gleam you had in your eye for Danielson's sister either Mr. Ambrose."

"No – no it wasn't." Dean chuckled as he shook his head and continued signing the ridiculous stack in front of him. He smirked when he felt Amaya nudge his shoulder with her hip before she walked away.

Amaya walked over knelt down between Roman and Seth. "Okay you two – seriously what's going on? You guys don't seem like yourselves today." She watched as they turned sideways slightly to see her.

Seth shook his head. "It's nothing really to concern yourself with Amaya." That lie tasted bad.

Roman looked down at the aqua eyed beauty as he shook his head. "Don't worry about it Amaya, we're good."

Seth nodded in agreement as he patted his fist against Roman's shoulder. "Really; like Roman said. Let's get this shit done."

Amaya frowned slightly as they both turned back towards the table. "O-ok..." She'd never been blown off before by them. She stood up and smoothed her jeans down before she walked back around to the front of the table and was going over their schedule again. Her Blackberry began to ring. She looked down at the screen to see who was calling as she frowned deeply. "I'm – uh – I'm going to take this in the hallway; yell if you need something." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Dean watched as the door close as he looked at his two stable mates. He tapped his sharpie on the tables until two sets of eyes were looking at him. He jerked his head towards the door. "Smooth idiots; really fuckin smooth." He sighed heavily. "You could've said anything to her as she sat there wanting to help the two of you with your sour attitudes but you blew her off instead. Way to go Frik and Frak."

Roman felt like a piece of shit. "What would you have us tell her; when you're the genius who told her we were having women issues."

Seth shook his head as he was bringing up the rear on that feeling like a bigger piece of shit. "Clearly we haven't talked to her yet." Seth's eyes went to Roman. "Maybe we should tonight once we all get back to the hotel. Because it's definitely not a conversation we want to have in public."

Dean nodded. "Yes well could you two do it before you hurt her again? If you couldn't tell that pitiful little ok she just mumbled that was hurtful. You two blowing her off when all she wanted to do was help was hurtful."

Seth looked at Roman. "What do you think man?" He asked curiously.

Roman sighed heavily as he scrubbed a hand down his face as he finally nodded. "But let's not even make any rules until we talk to her. She should definitely be part of it if she even agrees with it. We both need to think about this…What if she doesn't agree? What if she thinks were completely stupid or pigs or assholes? What if she hates us for this idea? Dean was right, we have to be careful because she still has to maintain her reputation back stage."

Seth agreed. "Yea because the second anyone other than us finds out about her being with both of us – they are going to fuck with her relentlessly and not in any type of good way." His hand ran over the top of his head. "We just need to be gentle about approaching her with this and we also need her to feel like she feels safe; that if any of us are unhappy for any reason we can speak up."

Dean nodded. "Tons of communication is the key to making it work. I had communication on my side but no one else's. This is probably why it went south. If she has any concerns just make sure she knows she can talk to one if not both of you."

They finally had a plan – Whether it would work or not; neither of them knew. Tonight at the hotel was going to be interesting; very interesting in deed.


	6. Ch 6 Strange & Interesting

**Chapter 6** – Strange & Interesting

Roman and Seth could both tell when Amaya came back in the room there was something different about her. Whoever had been on the phone had changed her whole attitude severely. Even Dean noticed the change in Amaya.

Seth wasn't really sure they should approach Amaya about their idea. "I don't know big man. After that phone call she got earlier; do you really think we should talk to her?"

Roman shook his head as they stood ring side. "We need to do it. If we second guess ourselves every time we'll never say anything to her. Bro you saw how baffled she was earlier by our reactions to Glen just bumping into her. Can you imagine what we would've done had she actually gotten hurt?"

Seth looked over at Amaya as she sat by JBL –John Bradshaw Layfield wrestler retired to commentary- She was laughing every time he said something to her.

Amaya knew something was up with Roman and Seth. They would talk when Dean was in the ring and as they were conversing; every once in a while they would look over at her. She locked eyes with Seth as she winked at him. A few minutes later Roman looked over at her and she winked at him as well. She could FEEL a talk coming from them.

Amaya just didn't know what kind of talk was headed her way.

She continued to clap and cheer on her boys as they continued their dominance in the ring.

An hour later, Amaya walked into the hotel room as Dean held the door open for her. She smiled softly as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you my sweet prince."

"Anytime, princess." Dean started softly before his kissed the top of her head. His blue/grey eyes watched as she disappeared into her room of the suite as his eyes then turned to his two stable mates bringing up the rear. "Should I even ask what you two are up too?"

Roman scoffed. "Probably not, but you're going to anyways so go head." He chuckled along with Seth and Dean laughed as well.

"You guys are going to have the 'talk' with her tonight – right?" Dean knew he didn't need to ask. He could tell it was time.

Seth nodded. "After the way the both of us acted after Glen bumped into her, and the way we blew her off after that wasn't any better."

"We owe her an explanation." Roman rumbled as he dropped his bag in his room as did Seth.

Amaya changed into Black cotton shorts and a black form fitting t-shirt. She had her hair up in chop sticks all day and she pulled them from her hair and let it flow down letting the pressure off her neck and head as she moved her head back and forth popping her neck. She heard a knock on her door; she already knew who it was. She walked over and opened the door with Roman and Seth both staring back at her. She was slightly surprised to see both of them. "Wow both of you? I figured after the multiple corner post pow-wows and the looks from both of you checking to make sure I hadn't bolted from the commentary table; it would only be one of you." She sighed heavily as she moved to the side and opened the door wider. "C'mon in boys; sit down and make yourselves comfortable."

Roman could feel the apprehension coming from her.

Amaya watched as they both pulled up two chairs as she closed the door and walked over and sat on the bed across from them. "What's going on guys? What's this little visit all about?" She asked as her eyes danced between the two of them.

Seth leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. "This is going to be a very strange and interesting conversation. But we both owe you an explanation for our behavior today and for the last couple of weeks." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "So what if we told you everything starts with a story. Eight months ago, we're sitting at the FCW arena in Tampa Florida when none other than John Cena walks in with this – beautiful leggy caramel hair beauty he introduced as his assistant."

Roman leaned forward and took the same position as Seth his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together. "We're not sure why but while Cena paraded around and talked to everyone but Jon, Seth and myself; the caramel haired beauty came over and just began talking to us for no reason what so ever. And we were hooked. You walked away and the three of us made a pact. If we ever got a chance to get your contract and have you be our assistant we were going to do anything and everything in our power to bring you to us. We could tell you weren't happy with Cena. Two weeks ago at TLC after Cena's lose and explosion and him offering up your contract to anyone who could beat him; it didn't matter what the fuck happened in that ring. You were coming with us after Monday Night Raw."

Amaya smiled as she blushed softly as she heard the truth in their words and the same truth shining in their eyes as they looked at her. "That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard since I started working for the WWE three years ago. But what does that had to do with the three of us sitting in here now? And what does it have to do with your explanations?"

Seth sighed heavily as he ran his hands down his beard covered jaw. "We don't just enjoy having you as an assistant Amaya. Can't you tell there's something else going on?" When she nodded he continued. "The problem is; both Roman and I are – I mean – God this was so much easier in my head."

Amaya smiled softly as she leaned over and placed her hand over his clasped hand. "You guys can talk to me about anything. So tell me what's going on?"

Seth exhaled heavy. "Okay well here goes nothing. Roman and I are both – attracted to you; in a completely non-friendly way. I don't know how else to explain it. But we both fell for you and at this point we're really not sure what to do next."

Amaya pulled her hand back as she sat up straight. "I'm sorry what did you just say?"

Roman cringed as he reached out and took Amaya's hand in his and He watched as Seth took the other hand. "We didn't mean to drop this all on you, but after today…We got too over protective of you because Glen barely tapped you and we both knew he'd never do that to you intentionally. But our protective side came out."

Amaya looked down as both of them had a hold of one of her hands. "I can't deny the attraction is there, but what am I – how do I – how do I determine who to date and who to let down?" As her eyes went back up and danced between both of the guys. "Or do you guys already have something in mind?" That was the real question – somewhere deep inside she knew they wouldn't have both come to her if they didn't have some kind of idea on how to figure this out. "Okay out with it."

Seth swallowed just as hard as Roman did next to him as he licked his dry lips again. "This is part of the strange and interesting that we mentioned earlier. If you want to choose one of us, the other one will leave you alone, but what we were kind of thinking is…" Seth's eyes left Amaya's as he turned his head to the right and looked at Roman.

Roman looked at Seth and nodded he could tell he couldn't say much more. "We were thinking that you could discreetly date the two of us – together. I mean obviously sometimes you'd want to be with one of us and then the other or maybe both of us together. We really haven't ironed out the details of anything. We wanted to wait and talk to you first. If you agree to both of us then we need to set some ground rules. We are both going to want equal alone time with you and time together but we also know doing something like this is going to require us to realize you are going to need your alone time away from us as well. This is where the rules come in. There has to be rules. We can't just pull you in two different directions at once. It would be unhealthy for you and for us."

Amaya blinked a few thousand times as she continued to stare at the guys. "You guys are really serious about this – aren't you?" She watched as they nodded as her eyes fell to her lap where yet again she was reminded that each of the boys had a hold of one of her hands. "You'll have to forgive me if I seem a tad confused, befuddled, bewildered, and slightly going into shock."

Seth cringed. "Maybe we shouldn't have told you."

Amaya shook her head. "No – no, obviously there is some attraction going on; okay heavy attraction. Believe me I feel it too from both of you; I just thought I was daydreaming or losing my mind. It's good to know insanity doesn't run in my family as of tonight."

Roman chuckled. "Well you aren't running and you're not screaming like a banshee. So what are you feeling about all of this exactly?"

Amaya looked back up as her eyes danced between stormy grey and chocolate brown. "I'm – I – uh…I don't really know. I mean don't get me wrong my college days were wild and I dated a girl and had a three way with a girl and a guy. But I've never actually been asked to date two guys at once. I mean; don't get me wrong I'm not saying no." She sighed heavily as she gently pulled her hands from both of their grips; pulling her fingers through her hair and stood from the bed while pacing. "I'm definitely going to need some time with this decision and I hope both of you can give me that time. I have a lot of things to consider."

Seth nodded as he stood up with Roman. "We'll give you as much time as you need." Seth cupped her cheeks as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss before he walked out of her room.

Roman nodded as well. "Just know whenever you're ready to talk about it well be here." Roman's arm went around her waist as he pulled her closer to him and her eyes locked with his. "We care about you very much; this isn't just some one time fling that we want. We want all of you. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as well before he released her and walked out.

Amaya nodded as she closed her bedroom door as she leaned against the back of it and slid down until her knees were in her chest. Her lips felt like they were on FIRE! Her body felt like HOT MOLTEN LAVA was running through her veins. Why did they both have to be so good looking and WHY did they have to kiss her like THAT?

How the hell was she going to make this decision?


	7. Ch 7 The Enemy Of My Twin Is My Enemy

**Chapter 7** – The Enemy Of My Twin Is My Enemy

Over the next two weeks, Amaya did a lot of thinking about what Roman and Seth said and proposed to her. In the two week time frame she didn't treat them any differently than she did every other day.

Amaya sat at the table in their hotel suite with Zaria as she showed her how to use the Blackberry the WWE had given her as a work phone. Zaria was highly intelligent and was smart as a whip when it came to the laptop they gave her. She honestly didn't need to be taught much.

Amaya's Blackberry was her personal phone so she taught Zaria all the tricks for the phone/mini-computer. She looked up as her boys walked through the door from their time at the gym and smiled. "Get shower and cleaned up; you guys have a signing in 2 hours." She watched as they all disappeared into their rooms.

Zaria had taken to rooming with Amaya and the guys because her brother was making her crazy in the rental, on the plane and in their hotel rooms. The guys didn't mind having another girl around either, they made sure the suite had 5 private rooms and for the smaller hotel suites at least four rooms and one with two queen sized beds for the girls. They didn't mind sharing a room because they enjoyed each other's company so much and had so much fun making fun of the guys together.

Amaya could see Dean and Zaria bumping heads a lot, but so far it hadn't really gone too far. She was waiting for it though. Dean loved to antagonize Zaria and she loved to fight back. She wasn't sure why they didn't just date or fuck and get it over with. The sexual tension between them was uncanny.

Amaya watched as the Roman and Seth slowly started to emerge from their rooms as Zaria went out to the balcony to read a book and enjoy the morning fresh air. Her cell phone started ringing again as she looked down at it; frowned deeply as she hit the send button and answered it. "Hey George, what's up?" She walked out the door and stepped into the hallway of the hotel making sure to grab her key card as she went.

Seth looked at Roman. "Why is it she only frowns when 'George' calls her?"

Roman shook his head. "I'm not sure what that's all about. As much as we both want to demand what's going on; it's none of our business." He watched as Seth nodded in agreement.

Zaria walked out on the balcony where Dean smoked, sitting in the nearby chair. She set her coffee down on the table with a book in hand and opened it, beginning to read. That was until Dean plucked it from her hand and tossed it over the edge, a snarl escaping her. He was purposely baiting her, but Zaria wouldn't fall for it and instead sipped her coffee while checking her phone. Bryan texted her asking to have a late breakfast and she smiled, responding with a firm 'YES'. Any excuse to get the hell away from this psycho was fine with her. She told him to text her when he was ready to leave and slipped her phone in her pocket, refusing to let Ambrose chuck that too. Then she spotted the pack of smokes on the table and, as soon as Dean turned his head, she chucked them right over the balcony before heading back inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

Dean stared at the white and red box as it floated down 6 floors to the street below and closed his eyes as a taxi ran it over. He was going to have to breathe for a minute. The only thing that kept him calm during signing appearances was the fact that he could take a smoke break. He knew it was close to 1 and they wouldn't have enough time to stop and get another pack. He supposed he had that coming. He shouldn't have thrown her book. He shook his head as he walked back into the hotel suite.

Amaya walked back into the suite as she tried to keep her emotions under control and breathed deeply. "Yea I love you guys too and I'll see you real soon. Yea, I promise. Bye." She hung up her phone and could see Dean looking like he was going to explode. "Dean what is it?"

"You're friend threw my cigarettes off the balcony. Not that I didn't have it coming but I need my smokes when we go to these signings." He couldn't help chuckling when the guys asked him why. "Nope it was my own fault."

Amaya laughed as she patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Dean. I gotcha covered." She walked into the kitchen and in the cupboard she had a carton of Dean's cigarettes for just this time. She opened the end and tossed his a pack. He nodded when he caught them. "Okay guys c'mon, it's time to go."

"By the way, you owe me a new book, asshole." Zaria stated heatedly, watching as Amaya raised a brow and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Oh he didn't tell you? Allow me to enlighten you then. He took my book because I wasn't paying attention to his dumbass and tossed it over the damn railing. So I took his smokes and tossed them. And if he's not careful, I'll DRENCH every last fucking cigarette in that cabinet while you guys are gone. This isn't just your room; this is everyone's. Have a nice day." Snorting, Zaria stalked past all of them and slammed the door shut behind her, going to meet her brother for a late breakfast.

Roman could see something flash in Amaya's eyes as she stared at Dean in almost disbelief, swallowing hard. "We'll replace it." He muttered, holding his hand up before Amaya could start ranting and stood in front of Dean. "Tell me what book you tossed, jackass." He ordered Dean, glowering. "We'll stop at a bookstore and replace her book after the signing."

Amaya shook her head. "No, this is not a group effort. You two didn't do it Dean did. He's replacing it. Now let's go. The car is waiting for you. It's at least a couple hours' drive to the appearance signing and then you guys have one more tomorrow and then you've got Thursday and Friday off." She watched as she gathered themselves and their things and headed out the door as she handed them black sharpies again. She fell in step with them. They got into the SUV and Amaya rode up front again, but turned to look at Dean. "Dean, why the hell would you even do that?" She had to ask.

Dean shrugged. "Cause I felt like it. It seemed like a good time to give her book a free flying lesson."

Amaya could've seriously face palmed. No SERIOUSLY! "You're killing me Dean." She sighed heavily. "Alright everyone – let's go." She herded them out the door to the signing.

A couple of hours later, Amaya got everyone back to the hotel after the signing; Roman and Seth went to get dinner for everyone. Amaya walked out to the balcony where Dean was having a cigarette as she looked at Dean and pointed at him. "I'm warning you to leave Zaria alone Dean. So help me God. If you can't leave her alone or stay away from her, I have a roll of duct tape and you spend the remainder of the evening naked and duct taped from head to toe to a chair on the balcony."

Dean's eyes widened as Amaya pointed to him and threatened him. He nodded quickly with wide eyes. He walked back into the suite and saw Zaria sitting on the couch watching a movie; he walked over and handed a plastic bag to Zaria. It had the new book which actually had been all but demolished by a semi except for the cover which he was thankful for or he would've never found it. "Sorry." He mumbled and walked bcak out onto the balcony to have another smoke and some much needed thinking time.

Staring down at the book, Zaria bit her bottom lip and looked out the screen door at Dean. She pulled something from beneath the couch and stood up, walking over to slid the door open. The cool night air blew over her, her fuzzy blue slippers keeping her feet warm since it was still winter. "Here…" She handed over a fresh pack of cigarettes, committing the brand to memory and felt his fingertips brush against hers, feeling the electricity between them. "Thank you for my book." She watched as he nodded back at her. "I'm watching a movie; it's not a chick flick or anything, but you're more than welcome to join me." She watched as he flicked his cigarette over the balcony and followed her back inside as she sat on one end of the couch and Dean on the other.

Amaya walked out from her room in black shorts and a white tank top, her hair was left down and she was about to say something to Roman and Seth as they walked through the door to the suite; when her cell rang again and she frowned again. "Hey George, twice in one day? What's wrong she can't sleep? Put her on." She walked into the kitchen and slid down the wall sitting on the floor as she talked quietly.

Now Roman was really curious, wondering who this George was and who the female was she referred to. He looked at Seth, who just shrugged at him and went back to getting everyone's food to them while Amaya talked on the phone. He listened in, raising a brow when she began singing a song and scrubbed a hand down his face. When Amaya got off the phone, he would be questioning her, his curiosity too heightened. Because if she had a husband and a family, he had a right to know before he and Seth pursued her any longer.

Amaya finished with her phone call and yet stayed on the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared down at the floor. She didn't even see anyone come up beside her and she certainly didn't realize that she had tears sliding down her face. She looked over when something brushed against her arm and saw Roman sitting next to her and Seth sitting in front of her. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I'm asking you the same question." When Amaya tried standing up to get away from him and Seth; Roman pulled her back down to the floor wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't pull away. "What's wrong?" Roman rumbled out the question.

With one of his hands, Seth reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks, frowning. "Talk to us, what's going on, Amaya? Why are you crying?" Seth asked softly as he took her hand.

Amaya chewed her bottom lip knowing they were generally concerned about her. This wasn't about anything they'd discussed two weeks ago; this was about them trying to see if they could help her through an emotional night. "25 years ago my parents had twin daughters; Amaya and Amyra. I'm sure you know which one I am. Three years ago, Amyra met and fell in love with a married man; his wife found out a little after a year of them being together and told him if he didn't leave my sister she would divorce him and leave him with nothing. So you can imagine what happened."

She watched as both guys nodded as she sniffled. "Nine months to the day and Amyra gave birth to a little girl. My niece Safina; we have an aunt who takes care of Safi. Unbeknownst to anyone; my sister started having a breathing problem. She went into the doctor and she was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis. It's a genetic disease that attacked the lungs. I'm not sure why but she got it and I didn't. And there's no cure. Eventually she's going to suffocate and die. Three times a week she has treatments and three times a week she has a hard time falling asleep. So George who is her personal nurse; calls me and I talk her through the treatments and then at night I talk her to sleep or sing sometimes. It just depends."

Both men stared at her in wonder. How the hell was she able to keep something like that from everyone else in the company? Everyone was normally in everyone else's personal lives in the WWE. How was it no one knew about Amaya having a twin who was deathly ill?


	8. Ch 8 My Twin My Decision

**Chapter 8** – My Twin; My Decision

The two men stared at the counterpart that they wanted equally as their girl; their hearts both breaking at the sight of her tears. Her head leaning against Roman's chest as she burrowed into his right side with her left hand holding onto his left hand as her right hand was holding onto Seth's hand tightly like it was a lifeline. They didn't want her to feel alone even for a second.

"And you're sure there's nothing medically they can do?" Roman's low voice rumbled.

Amaya could feel more tear sliding down her cheeks as she looked up at Roman and then over to Seth. "They have done dual lung transplants but in order to do a lung transplant first, you've got to be on deaths doorstep, second, you've got to be on the transplant waiting list and third…Someone has to die to get their lungs."

"Hey you have to remember she's still here. She's not gone yet. So you can't cry and lose hope. They're curing shit all the time these days and she might be the first one that is cured." Seth's voice remained soft and soothing, reaching up to wipe away more tears as they fell from her beautiful aqua eyes.

Amaya frowned as she looked down. "The life expectancy is 3 to 4 years. Anything more than that and it's a miracle."

Roman agreed. "Yea, but she's still here and clearly she's not bad enough yet or she'd be on the UNOS –United Network for Organ Sharing- waiting list right?"

Amaya shook her head negatively. "No right now her health isn't failing, but she's basically going to live the rest of her life in that hospital. I told her about you guys. She laughs because I call all three of you my boys; she wants to meet you guys and make sure your taking care of me as much as I'm taking care of you."

Seth squeezed her hand. "You do take really good care of us Amaya." Seth leaned forward and softly kissed her forehead. "We knew a long time ago you should've been with us."

Amaya calmed herself down as she locked eyes with Seth's chocolate brown orbs. She let go of his hand as she reached up as she slid her thumb along his beard covered jaw. She never thought much about bears. She was never one who was attracted to someone who had a lot of facial hair, but Seth kept his nice and thinned out; as did Roman keeping it nice and trimmed. She remembered when Roman had the full beard face in FCW, but still looked amazingly sexy as did Seth. Seth had let his get a little thinker, and Roman shaved his into a go-tee. She liked how they were just a little different than each other.

Seth could see something in her eyes he didn't see before. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Amaya sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she swallowed hard. She released Roman's hand as she cupped both of Seth's cheeks as she pulled him to her and captured his lips. For some reason she felt the need to feel his lips against hers and she couldn't figure out why. She just needed to feel him kiss her lips. His tongue ran along her bottom lips seeking entrance; her slightly parting lips gave him all the permission he needed as his tongue slipped into the moist recesses of her mouth as he caressed her tongue with his own.

Amaya could feel Roman moving next to her as he started to get up. She imagined he was thinking she'd made her choice when she fully kissed Seth and not him. He was more than likely getting up to let them have some privacy. Amaya slowly brought the kiss to an end as she grabbed Roman's wrist as she pulled her lips from Seth. Her eyes turned towards Roman. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Roman shook his head. "I was going to go to my room; give you guys some time or whatever."

"No you're not." Amaya shook her head negatively. "Not without us. The three of us have a lot to discuss. I'm ready for that talk now."

Roman studied Amaya's face and could tell she was completely serious. He nodded slowly as his eyes went to Seth who had a dreamy smile on his face. He wanted to kiss her senseless, but he wouldn't make a move until she was ready to come to him. Roman was a big guy at 6'3 265lbs of solid muscle. Seth was slightly smaller at 6'1 and 209lbs but he was pure muscle as well.

Roman stood from the floor as he took Amaya's left hand as Seth stood and took her right and they pulled her up to her feet.

Amaya smiled when she was on her feet. "Lead the way big man." She could tell between the two of them Roman would be the more dominant and more protective, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The trio walked into Roman's room; once the door was closed Amaya looked back at Seth. "Give me a minute I need to even the score, because I don't want him thinking you're getting something he isn't." She watched as Seth nodded and chuckled.

Amaya let go of Seth and Roman's hands as she stood behind him waiting for him to turn around and face her. Amaya was 5'9, she wasn't short compared to Seth, but she was compared to Roman. She watched as he turned around and his head snapped down and her eyes locked with those storm greys again as she smirked before her hands came up and pushed him back to sit on the bed. Once he was down to a level she could work with she stepped forward and carefully sat straddled on Roman's lap. She felt his hands grab her outer things to hold her in place. Her hands came up and cupped his cheeks as she captured his lips.

Roman sighed softly against her lips. This was what he'd been waiting for. He needed some kind of sign that she wanted both of them. He'd almost been slightly hurt and left his ego bruise a little when she kissed Seth first and so blatantly in front of him. But he understood she had to start somewhere and she had no intention of hurting either of them.

Roman couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt her tongue slide across the seam of his lips begging for entrance; he wouldn't deny her as his lip divided and granted her access to whatever she wanted. She caressed his tongue as if it belonged to her; like it was detachable and she was going to take it off, put it in her pocket and not let him have it back until the next time she kissed him.

Amaya slowly backed off and once again brought the kiss to an end. She watched as Roman's eyes fluttered open and she could see the storm brewing in them. She slowly moved off his lap and sat next to him on the bed. "C'mon lay back." While Roman moved around he stretched out and flipped his right leg over his left as his ankles crossed and he put his arms up and behind his head. Once Roman was comfortable Amaya moved around to where she was backwards in the king size bed as she patted the space next to her. "C'mon Seth; come join us."

Seth kicked off his sneakers and laid on the bed the same way Roman was so they could watch and listen to Amaya. Her long legs crossed Indian style as she put a hand in the middle of each of their chests.

Amaya sighed softly as she looked between the two of them. "If I didn't do anything else tonight; I made it perfectly clear of my intentions for this dual relationship. I do want to try this. I'm extremely curious if it's going to work. You both are going to have to understand that you are bringing different things to the relationship. What Seth gives me is not going to be the same as what Roman gives me. Just like what I give to Roman won't be the same thing I give to Seth. I don't want any jealousy to cloud this or screw this up. I want this to be about having fun and exploring what it feels like to have a fully functioning three way relationship. I don't want any distrust, lies or cheating. The first time you screw someone else and you're still a functioning person in this you're done because I'll be done; I won't have you hurt me for selfish reasons. If you're with me, you're with me only and if you want to be with someone else; all you have to do is be honest with me and you can go."

Amaya rolled her lips as she let her eyes continued to dance between the two men who had somehow worked into her heart at the same time. "You have to know if one of you hurt me; it's going to put a strain on the remaining part of the relationship with whichever one of you doesn't hurt me. And I'm not going to jeopardize your hearts just like I won't let you jeopardize mine."

Amaya shook her head. "It took me a very long time to come to this decision because I'm not one to have multiple boyfriends or fuck buddies or anything. But there's something about you two that changed the dynamics in my heart, body and mind. If curiosity killed the cat then my extreme curiosity is about to make me have a stroke. I'm excited, nervous and sacred all at the same time. You guys still have to wrestle together as well. When I'm at ring side I am just your personal assistant. I do have a reputation to uphold and I've been working here a lot longer than either of you. I don't want you to drag Dean into any fights we may or may not have. I also don't mind him knowing about this; I'll probably tell Zaria about it because I'm definitely going to need someone to talk to about it."

One of Roman's hands came out from behind his head as he put it over her hand holding it over his beating heart, which he knew she could feel even through his t-shirt. "We don't want you being scared. We're not going to push you into doing anything you don't want or anything you are uncomfortable with."

Seth's hand came up and was slowly caressed her forearm up and down. "Of course you're going to be nervous; it's not really an everyday occurrence when two guys approach the same girl for a three way relationship. I mean threesomes happen on a daily basis and we probably could've gone that way, but we don't want too. We want to earn a place in your heart."

Amaya nodded. "I understand and agree. Also – There's a little matter in the sex department we do need to touch on." She exhaled heavily not believing she was about to say this next part. "I think – when we are all three ready to make love or have sex; whichever you prefer. I think our first time should be the three of us together; we need to get a feel of how much noise each of us makes and what we like and don't like. And don't worry if you do something I don't like you will know it. I also think we should be away from Zaria and Dean; either in a different hotel room or waiting until a day off and meeting at someone's home. It should be a private moment between us. Obviously once we are used to each other; doing it on the road won't be difficult."

She rubbed each of their chests as she smiled softly. "I understand were going to have times when we are going to want to be intimate with only one and not the other and you guys will have nights when you're tired and your heart just isn't into it from traveling or matches, but I also understand you're going to have nights when you're both going to want me and let's just remember; I am one person and I don't need or want to be ripped in half by either of you."

Amaya yawned slightly. "Clearly the rest of the rules and details can be ironed out as we go along. But we don't make rules without all three of us present because we ALL have to agree with them. For nor I'm seriously ready to go to bed. And I think tonight we should sleep in the same bed; congratulations Roman we are in your bed. So I'm lying on you to sleep. Tomorrow night we'll alternate into Seth's room and I'll sleep on Seth."

The boys nodded in agreement. She watched as they both got up and Roman changed into his basketball shorts and pulled his shirt off and climbed back into bed lying on his back. Seth already had shorts on; he tugged his t-shirt off and shut the light off. Amaya sat up and leaned over kissed Seth's lips softly before turning towards Roman and softly kissing his lips as well; she laying across him one arm over his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulders she reached behind her and pulled Seth to spoon against her back as his arm wrapped around her waist. "Night boys." She whispered.

"Night." They both mumbled as all three succumbed to sleep.


	9. Ch 9 Smackdown Bound

**Chapter 9** – Smackdown Bound

In a couple more weeks the Royal Rumble PPV was going to happen, but the boys weren't involved. They had already been told they would have a couple of appearances for NXT and a couple of signings on the Wednesday and Thursday prior to the PPV, but then they were going to be given Friday through Sunday off, but had to go back for Monday Night Raw and the Tuesday Smackdown taping. They guys were ready to enjoy their first weekend off since Thanksgiving.

The following morning they were Smackdown bound. Everyone was up early and showered and dressed. Roman was standing at the breakfast counter in the suite. He had to admit sleeping with her lying across him the night before had been fuckin wonderful. He knew sharing her with his best friend and someone he considered a brother was not going to be easy, but they both shared different feelings for her. She'd gone out this morning while everyone was showering and had brought back huge breakfast burritos. He didn't have a clue where she'd gotten them but they were freaking great.

Movement from Roman's right caught his attention as he looked over and smirked. Amaya was sitting on the breakfast counter between him and Seth. Each one quieter than the other lost in their own thoughts for the moment. Roman wiped his mouth as he swallowed the bite he had been currently chewing. "I have to ask you something." He started as his eyes went from Amaya to Seth and back to Amaya. He watched as she smiled softly and nodded letting him know he was free to ask. "Why did you say yes to both of us?"

Seth nodded completely curious as well. "Most anybody would've thought we were crazy and told us to go fuck ourselves. But you didn't – why?"

Amaya shook her head. "Like I said last night it wasn't an easy decision by any means. Ever since you took me aside and had that talk with me a couple of weeks ago it's been on my mind 24/7." She swallowed hard as she pulled her legs up and cross them Indian style on the counter as they were leaning back against the counter across from the one she was perched on. "Even when I looked focused, believe me it was on my mind then. Well all those months ago when I met the three of you. I felt something then with just the two of you that I didn't feel for Dean. What can I say he reminds me of a friend I have back home who I think of as a brother; thereby making me get the brotherly feeling from Dean and I'm not into incest."

Amaya shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I was feeling, but every time I went back with John and saw you guys; we would talk more and more and the feelings kept getting stronger and stronger. You have no idea how much I appreciated you guys coming and taking my contract and not letting anyone else have it. I know things are going to change between us, but I don't want them to change so much that we lose our friendship. Because clearly this arrangement will not last forever and when it does end; I would very much like to walk away as friends. I think if something terrible splits the three of us up; it would hurt me to lose either of you from my life." She watched as they both nodded in agreement.

Amaya hopped down from the counter as she stepped up and kissed Roman's lips and then over to Seth and shared the same short sweet kiss. "Let's get our shit together; we need to be on the road in thirty minutes.

Zaria had enjoyed the movie with Dean the night before, even though he'd completely scared the shit out of her. He'd gotten up to get them a couple of soda's and a scary part came up in the movie and she didn't hear him as he reached around the front of her and grabbed her shoulder; causing her to scream out at the top of her lungs and jump off the couch.

Dean couldn't help as he fell on the ground behind the couch and nearly laughed himself to death. Then he had to contend with her stink eye. He didn't think anyone with such beautiful emerald eyes could give such a terrible stink eye, but apparently he was WRONG. He apologized profusely as he handed her a soda; which really didn't end well since she shook it up as hard as she could and then popped the top and sprayed him.

This morning, Dean waited for her outside of her bedroom door as he watched Roman, Seth and Amaya work like a well oiled machine. They'd told him of the talk they'd had the night before and assured him nothing would happen if it didn't work out; they would all remain friends. Dean didn't care one way or another, but he's seen how unhappy Amaya had been with John Cena the Super idiot; so as long as they kept her happy and smile on her face then he wouldn't have to kick their asses later if they hurt her.

Dean stood up straight as Zaria's bedroom door opened and she stepped out slightly; when Dean spun into her doorway and backed her back into the room and kicked the door closed gently, before he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and pinned her against the back of the bedroom door. His hands went palm down on the door on either side of her to keep her trapped there as he smirked down at her.

Zaria glared up at Dean. "What do you want Mr. Ambrose?" She asked in an incredulous tone. If he was attacking her before she even had a chance to have coffee she was so screwed.

Dean chuckled as his blue/greys locked with emerald green. "You know Miss. Danielson that was extremely naughty of you last night when you sprayed me with that soda."

Zaria giggled softly as she reached up and ran her fingertips through his dishwater blonde curls. "Glad to see you go all the soda out of these beautiful blonde curls. You did sort of look like a wet sticky French poodle." She returned his smirk with one of her own. "And who told you I didn't like being naughty?"

Dean chuckled. "That's a loaded question Miss Danielson; one I know I'm not equipped to answer."

Zaria smiled as she tapped the end of his nose. "That's a good way to answer it." She pushed away from the door as Dean backed up slightly as she turned to open the door to leave the room she stepped back and let her jean covered rear brush against his jean covered crotch.

Dean groaned lowly in his throat as he watched her make her exit. "That's dirty pool."

Zaria stopped in the doorway as she looked back over her shoulder. "Who said I played clean?"

Dean shook his head. "Again – another question I'm not equipped to answer." Dean watched as she walked out and joined everyone in the kitchen. He watched as Amaya walked over to him when he followed Zaria. He looked down. "Yes princess?" He smiled when she pushed up and kissed his cheek and handed him what he could only imagine was a burrito wrapped in tinfoil.

"Breakfast of champions; do you have everything packed already? We have to be on the road in a bit." Amaya asked.

Dean nodded as he un-wrapped the end of the foil and smiled softly. "Sausage or bacon?" He enquired with narrowed eyes pointed at Amaya.

She mimicked his look before she smiled brightly. "Both; just like you like it." She laughed as he pulled her over and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you were my favorite assistant for a reason." He praised cheekily.

"I'm the only assistant you guys have had." She fired back as she planted her hands on her hips. Dean chuckled as he made his escape into his room to grab his bag.

Once everyone finished up eating they all went down to pile into the big black Ford Expedition. Roman would be driving while Seth was playing navigator, Dean would take up the whole middle seat which left the two girls in the back third row seats. Amaya handed her bag to Seth who placed it in the back and before he let her walk away he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck softly. She winked up at him. "Thanks."

Seth watched as she walked away and couldn't help noticing how great her perky breasts look under that t-shirt she wore. If he had the guts he would be motor-boating those bad boys right now with her pressed against the SUV. Seth shook his head as he finished getting the luggage in the vehicle before getting into the passenger seat.

Amaya walked around to the driver side and noticed Roman opened the door for her and already popped the seat forward. She pointed to her left cheek and Roman leaned down and kissed it softly. "Thanks big guy." She took his offered hand as she stepped up into the massive SUV.

Roman sighed softly. He wanted to bury his face in her jean covered ass and bite it until she screamed 'uncle'. He shook his head. Those thoughts had to wait until Amaya was ready; until then he was going to be having some CRAZY dreams; he chuckled to himself as he climbed in behind the wheel.

Dean walked up behind Zaria as he stared at her pert jean covered ass. He stopped when his jean covered crotch was against her ass. "I have something for you." He started low and in her ear. He smirked devilishly when she shivered against him.

Zaria wasn't expecting to feel Dean's jean covered dick against her ass, but it was a nice welcome until he spoke rumbling words into her ear and set her body ablaze. "Oh and what's that?" she asked quizzically when he stated he had something for her. She watched as he placed a small plastic igloo in front of her and encouraged her to open it. She smiled softly as she pulled the lid off and couldn't help giggling. "What's this?" As she looked at the six pack of Pepsi staring back at her incased in ice.

Dean reached around and pointed. "That's to help you be naughty with me any time you want. I will gladly allow you to spray me with soda whenever you want."

Zaria looked over her shoulder. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Dean nodded.

Zaria nodded as she put the lid back on the igloo and stepped into the SUV and got into the back with Amaya. "So I had an interesting night last night; how about you?" She asked non-chalantly as she got comfortable.

Amaya laughed hard as she looked down at her lap and then back over to Zaria. "Oh you have no idea…"

The girls laughter filled the SUV as they headed down the road towards Smackdown.


	10. Ch 10 Car Discussions

**Chapter 10** – Car Discussions

Zaria watched as Amaya got comfortable as her emerald eyes traveled forward and watched as Dean leaned between the front seats and had a heated discussion with Roman and Seth. "So what gives?" She laughed as Amaya shrugged. "Oh no, don't even try to hide it. Something is going on with you and our pilot and navigator; what is it?"

Zaria wasn't one to beat around the bush or sugar coat anything. She'd been noticing that strange things were going on between the threesome and not she wanted to know what it was. She also didn't miss the way each of them looked at her or the way they each kissed the side of her neck before getting into the SUV at the hotel.

Amaya smiled softly as her eyes dropped to her lap. "Is it really that obvious?" She asked as she chewed her bottom lip and then looked back up at the girl sitting next to her.

Zaria shook her head when Amaya looked up and their eyes locked. "Not really; I'm a people watcher so I notice everything. Like last night when the three of you disappeared into Roman's room and an hour later when the light shut off and I didn't see any of you leave the room. Then this morning watching the way they watched you gather things around the suite and get ready to leave. They are both very smitten with you and it shows. Now I know we've only known each other a couple of week but I'd like to think you are a close friend of mine and you should know anything you tell me won't go beyond this vehicle."

Amaya smiled softly as she felt Zaria take her hand. "Okay – so a couple of weeks ago I started noticing some changes in Roman and Seth. They were overprotective; I mean don't get me wrong Dean is protective but not the same way Roman and Seth were. You saw the way they reacted with Glen bumped into me and that was only an incident without me being injured. I mean Bryan is in the wrestling world so I'm sure you watch it and I'm sure you saw what happened the night they came down to the ring and took my contract. Dean gave Nick his finishing move and Roman speared John onto the announce table and all I got that night was a mild concussion."

Amaya sighed as she pulled a hand through her caramel colored hair. "Two weeks ago, they finally pulled me aside when we got back to the hotel and told me a little story. It was a great story of how we meet down in FCW when I was John's assistant and had to travel with him everywhere except the shitter. Anyways they finally told me at the end of the story that they were both extremely attracted to me and wanted to date me as in together; as in a three way relationship."

Amaya watched as Zaria's mouth fell open and her eyebrows shot to her hairline. Amaya couldn't help laughing.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS?" Zaria shouted; causing Dean and Seth to turn around and stare at the two women in the back of the SUV and Roman to lock eyes with Amaya in the rearview mirror. Zaria plastered on a fake smile as she looked up at Dean and Seth. "Hi…" She waved cheesily as she tried to recover from what Amaya had just told her.

Roman's eyes return back to the road and Dean and Seth turned back around getting back into their conversation.

Zaria exhaled shakily as she ran her fingers through her chestnut hair as she looked at Amaya and could tell by the look in her eyes she was telling the truth. "So – S-s-so what did you um – I mean – Did you – Uh – What I mean to say is or uh ask is did you – ya know come to a d-decision?" Zaria stammered her whole way through that question and felt herself mentally face palm.

Amaya nodded. "Yea I told the guys I'm all in last night and then we set ground rules." She informed her friend.

"OH MY FUCKIN GOD, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Zaria shouted once again before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Zaria's tone garnering Dean and Seth to turn around and stare at the two women; as Roman to lock eyes with Amaya in the rearview mirror once more.

Amaya giggled again as she watched Roman's eyes return back to the road and Dean and Seth turned back around getting back into their conversation yet again. Her eyes went back to Zaria as she shrugged non-chalantly. "What can I say? I think it would be fun and interesting. I like to explore new things and CLEARLY this is going to be new so exploring is going to be half the fun."

Zaria shook her head as the surprised and shocked look stayed on her face. "I heard bungee jumping was fun and interesting too but you don't see me jumping off a 1000 foot cliff with a hair scrunchy tied around my ankles."

Amaya couldn't help as her laughter filled the back of the SUV. "Zaria, lighten up and develop a sense of adventure. I've always been the good girl growing up. My twin Amyra she has always been the fly by the seat of her pants sister in our family." Zaria did know about Amaya's twins and her illness. Zaria had been her go to friend when she needed to talk about her twin. "I'm tired of being a goodie two shoes. Just once I want to do something that I know I shouldn't; but still have the balls to do it. I mean at least I can say I tried something different and clearly it's not going to last. A three way relationship isn't meant to last forever; at least not that I know of."

Again Zaria could see the truth in Amaya's eyes. There was something about Roman and Seth that had Amaya like a deer caught in the headlights; but she looked comfortable there. "So you really want to do this?" Zaria asked in all honesty.

Amaya nodded. "Yea I do. We'll still keep our own rooms in the hotel Suites because we're not going to be around each other twenty-four-seven. We're going to need out alone time with ourselves, just as much as Roman and Seth will want separate time with me away from the other."

Zaria shook her head. "Jesus Christ they are going to split you in two. There is going to be two halves of you running around looking for the other half of you."

"What is this some kind of Alice in Wonderland analogy?" Amaya asked with a smirk on her face.

Zaria slapped her shoulder. "You bitch; I'm serious. Are they going to be willing to let you have your alone time with just yourself? I mean after their initial reaction to Glen bumping into you; I don't see them letting you be alone for anything."

Amaya nodded. "They have to understand I'm going to have nights where I'm so run down I can't function. Let alone try to focus on either of them when I'm trying to focus on myself." Amaya shook her head. "I don't see me needing alone time as a big issue with either of them. They've seen me after John practically ran me into the ground doing stupid shit, so they understand. I'm not just a girl who is going to follow them around like a puppy. I'm here to do a specific job and if I get fired for not doing my job then their little three way relationship goes out the door when I leave."

Zaria knew Amaya had a point. Clearly they didn't have all the details ironed out, but they would get there the longer they were making a go of it. "What about – ya know – sex or making love or straight fuckin. I mean how do you determine all of that?"

Amaya smirked. "We've already decided the first time around we're going to all be together to get a feel for each other. See how loud or quiet we are as lovers. We have to get to know each other on an intimate level so we know what we like and don't like." Amaya shrugged. "Each one of us is going to have a preference. All together or me with one of them; it's all just going to depend on how I feel and how they feel. We'll just have to see how things go."

"I would ask you if you're out of your mind. But in the same sense I wish I had the guts to do something like that as well. But I guess I would have to be attracted to two people at the same time for that to even be a scenario." Zaria started honestly. "So who is taking you on the first date? Or are you doing a three way date."

Amaya laughed as she shook her head. "No date nights will be determined as we go. Clearly if we go out together there's no favoring either of them and it would just look weird for one girl to be kissing two guys and holding their hands; so no PDA in public unless it's a one on one date and not a three way. Wow I should be writing this down to go over it later with them."

Zaria laughed. "I can only imagine the rules you guys will have to make if you haven't covered most of them already."

Amaya couldn't help laughing with her. "Yea we've already made one rule stick. I slept on Roman last night in his bed with Seth spooned up against my back. Seriously I never slept so well in all my life. I woke up this morning feeling so well rested. It was great. Tonight we sleep in Seth's bed; I'll be laying on him, with Roman spooned against my back. It really is the best way to keep it fair; just alternating back and forth. At least until one of them needs a change up or something doesn't feel comfortable."

Zaria sighed heavily. "You're going to have to let me know if it's working. Or clearly if you look happy it is and obviously if don't look happy it's not working."

The girls relaxed and enjoyed the remainder of the trip to Smackdown. Both clearly having a few things on their mind.


	11. Ch 11 Roman's First Date

**Chapter 11** – Roman's First Date

Zaria watched as Amaya got dressed; Roman was taking her on their first date. It had been the Friday after Amaya had told Zaria everything about Roman and Seth and she in a three way relationship. She had on a long sleeve wine colored cotton top that came to about an inch past her waist and a grey and wine plaid pleated skirt –the wine color in the skirt matched her top perfectly- and then she stepped into grey suede knee high boots with a 2 inch heel. She left her caramel waist length hair down.

Amaya stepped out of the bathroom. "Okay honestly how do I look?" She did a small spin.

Zaria smiled softly. "Amazing; Roman is literally not going to know what hit him and Seth is gonna wish he'd asked you on a date first."

Amaya giggled. "Well technically I kissed Seth first so Roman gets the next first which is the date tonight."

"What about sleeping arrangements? Didn't you sleep on Roman first?" Zaria asked.

Amaya nodded as she applied slight liner, mascara and a red lip gloss. "Yea but with that as with everything it's going to alternate when we're on the road. I don't want them thinking I'm playing favorites or anything. So everything is going to be 50/50 with them. It has to be to be fair." Amaya checked herself once more in the mirror. "It's a good thing the house show was early that way we could go out at a good time and not be out all hours of the night."

Zaria nodded in agreement. "Very true; you guys can – wait a minute what are you guys doing?" Zaria asked with a tilt of her head.

"I don't know Roman didn't say. He said dinner and something fun. He wants it fun because he doesn't want everything between us to be serious and up until this point it's been slightly serious. Between the two big talks the three of us have had and with me initially taking a couple of weeks to make the decision and then us sitting down and making a list of rules; it really has been serious and I am seriously ready for some fun."

Zaria watched as Amaya pulled out a scarf that was the same plaid color as her skirt and hung it around her neck. "I think you're going to get all the fun you want from Roman tonight. And Seth isn't going to feel left out right?"

"Gosh I hope not; I'll go talk to him." Amaya stepped out of her room with Zaria. She noticed Roman hadn't emerged from his room yet so she walked over and knocked on Seth's door and heard a mumbled 'Come in.' She walked in and noticed he was lounging on his bed. She closed the door and leaned against it.

Seth stood from his bed. "God, you look amazing Amaya." He walked over and stood in front of her. "To what do I owe this visit before your date?" Seth couldn't help as he moved closer and blocked her against the door with his palms against it on either side of her.

Amaya smiled softly as she reached up and caressed his beard covered jaw. "I just wanted to make sure you're going to be okay with the whole Roman getting the first date thing."

Seth chuckled. "You're worried about me being stuck here with the torture twins in the living room?" Seth's eyes locked with those gorgeous aqua eyes as he nodded curtly. "I'll be okay. I'm going to order some food and catch up on my ESPN. Besides next Friday you're all mine. I don't mind waiting a few days."

Amaya smiled softly. "Of course I'm worried about you being stuck here. Just like next Friday I'll worry about Roman." She pushed up and kissed his cheek. "I better get going. Have a nice night." She opened the door and stepped out.

Seth returned her smile. "Have a good time." He meant it. She needed to let loose a little. She hadn't done anything outside of work at the hotel room since they'd taken her contract from Cena; he couldn't imagine he'd let her do anything fun either. He'd been too busy bossing her around to let her really enjoy life for the last year. Not to mention all the times he'd tried to seduce her and get in her panties. That thought alone made Seth SEETH with anger. He wanted to knuckle shuffle that punk, but he'd bide his time. He knew the writers were getting ready to do a segment where they attacked Cena and Seth would be more than ready.

Roman looked in the mirror his nice jeans and sneakered with a royal blue polo that looked painted across his chest. His hair was slicked back in a low tail at the nape of his neck. His mustache and go-tee were neatly trimmed and he'd shaved as well. Even though he knew Amaya liked his morning scruff from not shaving, she still liked it smooth too. He splashed a little of his Black Polo cologne on cause he knew the scent would drive her crazy in the car.

He stepped out of his room and his grey eyes immediately found Amaya standing near the breakfast counter. His feet moved until he was standing in front of her as his grey orbs took in every inch of her body. "You look beautiful."

Amaya smiled. "Thanks big guy. You clean up pretty good too." She could smell his cologne and it was making her heady. She reached out and took the hand that Roman offered her as he gently pulled her towards the table where her sweater was hanging over the back of a chair. She watched as he picked it up and held it open so she could slip it on.

Once Roman draped her sweater over her shoulders he softly kissed the side of her neck. Her perfume was intoxicating. He slipped his jacket on as he held out her hand while grabbing the rental keys. "You ready?" He rumbled and smiled as she took his hand and nodded in agreement.

Zaria watched as Roman and Amaya walked out the door. She shook her head with a giggle when Amaya winked and informed her 'not to wait up'- cheeky bitch; Zaria thought. She walked over and looked over the back of the couch and noticed Dean was lying on his stomach. The man had a beautiful muscled up back. And in his current state of jeans a black t-shirt his hair was a mess of blonde curls haphazardly all over the top of his head.

Zaria smirked as she stepped back and suddenly bolted forward and jumped over the back of the couch and twisted her body in mid-air and landed back to back on top of Dean.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean groaned as a body landed on him. He was half asleep watching some murder mystery on TV when he was pulled from deep within his thoughts.

Zaria couldn't stop the giggles as she wiggled her rear-end against his. "I was just curious about something Ambrose."

Dean chuckled as she wiggled her ass against his. "What's that Danielson?"

"Do you like ice with your soda?" She asked honestly.

Dean pursed his lips together. "Nope as long as it's cold I don't like ice."

Zaria smiled softly. "I was really hoping you'd say that." Three second later she popped the top on a Pepsi and proceeded to dump it all over his head.

Dean chuckled. "Thanks Danielson. I was feeling kind of parched."

Zaria giggled. "Anytime Ambrose; anytime."

Once Roman and Amaya were at the Italian restaurant; they sat in a corner booth away from everyone. She liked how the lights were dim to give the place a romantic feeling. They ordered as Roman took her hand in his and kissed the back of it softly. "So what are we doing after dinner?"

Roman chuckled as he shook his head negatively. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise." Roman pointed at her. "And you can bat those beautiful eyes at me all you want to. It's not going to work."

Amaya laughed softly as she held his one large hand in both of her small ones. "I wasn't really trying that hard. I mean I can try harder if you'd like." She smirked up at him and watched as his eyes widened and his eyebrows went to his hairline.

"Well – uh – we can discuss that later." Roman almost STUTTERED over his words. Roman did not stutter for anything; shaking his head clear he looked up as their waitress brought their food and he relinquished her hand so she could eat. They talked as they ate and Roman couldn't help making her laugh. Her laughter was intoxicating and he could literally listen to it all night long.

They finished up dinner and Roman paid the bill as he guided her out and to the rental. The next stop Amaya looked up and smiled widely. "Seriously?" She asked.

Roman chuckled. "Why do you look like a kid in a candy shop?" He asked highly amused. Roman was sure they would get recognized but then again they hadn't been on the main roster that long. Roman walked around and opened Amaya's door and took her hand in his as he gently led her into the building.

Amaya looked at the local bowling alley as they walked inside and just couldn't help the smile on her face. It was something normal for them, but also something they could have so much fun with. They went in and for a Friday night it wasn't too packed or too busy. They got their shoes and went to their assigned lane. "So when's the last time you bowled?" She asked as she watched him tying his bowling shoes before his eyes went from her to her now bare legs as she'd taken off her knee high boots and put her bowling shoes on.

"It's – uh – it's been a while." Roman stuttered again. What the hell was this woman doing to him? Jesus if he kept this up he was going to have an issue he wouldn't be sure how to deal with; as he felt his jeans get slightly tighter in the crotch area. He waited until Amaya got up and walked over to get a bowling ball before he adjusted his issue and joined her to find one for himself as well.

Roman was glad once again that he had her laughing so hard she could barely throw the ball. It didn't matter who won or who lost they laughed and had so much fun. Roman watched as she finally calmed her giggles as she squatted down and shoved the ball down the alley and shook his head when she actually got a strike for it.

"WOO HOO! I GOT A STRIKE! I GOT A STRIKE!"

Roman chuckled as he watched her jump and bounced around and caught her when she bounced into his arms and planted her lips on his. He set her on her feet in front of him before his hands gripped her hips; he pulled her flush against his body and took a chance and deepened the kiss.

Amaya wasn't expecting it, but she went with it. They could kiss and make out all they wanted but no sex. She was suddenly curious if no sex meant no foreplay when she felt Roman's jean covered erection pressed against her belly. She slowed the kiss down as she pulled back and could see the desire in his beautiful grey orbs. She shook her head. "Don't even think about it Roman. We all agreed."

Roman nodded. "I know." His voice was husky. It was going to be REALLY hard to contain himself, especially when it was his night to have her sleep on him. He wasn't sure if he could control the hungry within himself if she slept on him or anywhere near him last that night for that matter. "So you won this round. I'm not sure how – but you did." He smirked. "Next time; I'm kicking your cute little ass all over the board."

Amaya smiled up at Roman and loved his cocky side. "Okay big guy; I just might let you too." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "Let's get going." And watched as he nodded.

On the elevator ride up to their floor Amaya was burrowed into Roman's side. "I had a really good time tonight by the way. Thank you. It's one of the best first dates I've had in a long time."

Roman smiled. "I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself and had a good time as well. I wanted you to have some kind of fun." Roman reached over and hit the stop button as he turned and gently pushed Amaya into the elevator wall before he dipped his head and captured her lips with his. He did like kissing her senseless. As he pulled back he couldn't help the smirk as he looked at her swollen lips and the clouded look in her aqua eyes. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who feels like this right now." He chuckled when she swatted his chest.

They got into the room and Amaya looked back at Roman as he stood in the doorway of his bedroom. "Do you want me to sleep in my own bed and save you from – ya know; having an issue?"

Roman looked down at his jean covered crotch before he sighed heavily before his eyes went back to her. "I'm thinking I'm going to forfeit my night with you. I'm not sure how much control I can show if you're laying in the same bed as me right now. And I know what we agreed on and I don't want to do that to Seth. If you want to sleep with him instead I can always take tomorrow night instead when I've calmed myself down more."

Amaya nodded; knowing that wasn't an easy decision for him to make. She kissed his lips softly once more and watched as he disappeared into his room and closed the door. She knew there was going to be some hand jiving going on behind that door; she just wished she could've helped. She smirked at her sudden case of gutter brain. She went into her room and changed into her red shorts and a white form fitting t-shirt, before she walked out to see who was still up watching TV.

As she rounded the corner of the couch she threw her hand over her mouth and stifled a giggle. Amaya shook her head as she walked over and turned the TV off before her eyes went back to the sleeping couple on the couch. Jon was lying on his stomach with his right arm hanging off the couch and some kind of stick substance in his hair and Zaria was lying on her stomach on Jon's back with her head resting on his back so clearly she knew about the stick substance and wasn't touching it with her head for a reason. Amaya thought better of it as she started to leave but stopped and turned around and snapped a picture with her blackberry; stifling another giggle as she turned the lights off and didn't dare bother them.

Amaya went to Seth's room but didn't hear anything; she walked in quietly just to check on him. Her breath caught in her throat at the site of him lying in the middle of the bed in his boxer/briefs; in his TIGHT boxer/briefs. They were so tight she could tell what religion he was. She moved around quietly as she covered him up with the sheet as she leaned over and brushed her lips against his forehead.

"You're back…" Seth's sleep laden voice mumbled as he rolled onto his side and grabbed her hand before she could move away.

She smiled and nodded. "Yea…I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to come say good-night."

Seth's eyes blinked open. "Did you have a good time? Did you kick his ass; Roman figured bowling would be something fun for you two."

Amaya giggled softly and nodded again. "Yea, I think he let me win though. I've never been that good at bowling." She rubbed his arm. "I'm going to head to my room; I'll see you in the morning."

"Why aren't you sleeping with Roman it's his turn?" Seth asked curiously.

Amaya cleared her throat. "Roman got a little more excited than he could handle and rather than do something without you; he's handling it himself."

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight or would you rather stay in your own bed?" Seth didn't even have to ask as soon as he saw the smile on her face he pulled the sheet up; she walked over and snuggled against his body with her back tight against his chest. Seth covered her with the sheet and wrapped his arms around her as he buried his nose in her hair. "Night, babe."

"Night."


	12. Ch 12 Hair Wash & Then Some

**Chapter 12** – Hair Wash & Then Some

Around 1 AM, Dean woke up to Zaria shaking him gently.

"Dean – C'mon Dean – get up." Zaria huffed. "Dean, you can't sleep on this couch it will be bad on your back." Zaria rumbled softly, seriously not trying to wake him up too harshly.

Dean's blue/grey eyes fluttered open as they locked onto Zaria. "Oh God Z; what time is it?" He asked in a raspy voice. He'd taken to calling her Z for some reason, but she wasn't complaining and until she did he would continue to call her that.

"Around 1 am, c'mon get up and go to your own room. This couch is going to kill your back." Zaria admonished.

Dean nodded okay. "Can you do me a favor though? I'm not fully awake to shower; can you please come in my room and just wash the soda out of my hair?" He asked softly.

Zaria giggled. "Yea sure." She watched as he sat up and giggled even more when she sat how jacked up his curls were; sticking up everywhere and some were even plastered to his forehead and cheeks. She followed him into his room and watched as he pulled his t-shirt over his head; dropping it with the rest of his dirty clothes.

Zaria stood next to Dean as he leaned over his bathroom sink with his forearms on the ledge. She rinsed his hair out and then used some of his suave shampoo and got all of it out of his hair. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around his head and was rubbing it back and forth to get most of the water out of it. She loved his dishwater blonde curls. She rubbed the towel some more, before she tossed it into the tub and grabbed his comb and carefully started combed the knots out. She noticed he bent his knees slightly and leaned over a bit. Once she was finished she handed over his comb and went to walk around Dean and they both turned into each other. Suddenly they were both stopped in their tracks, Zaria was staring up into Dean's cloudy blue/grey eyes and his eyes were locked onto her emerald green eyes.

Before she could even say anything to him, his lips captured hers in a furious kiss. It didn't feel forced, to her it felt toe curling and passionate. She'd been kissed before but it was never to this magnitude. She felt his heart speed up against the palm of her hand and then her heart start speeding up as it caught up and matched his. She felt his tongue gently swipe her bottom lip. Her lips parted and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. They both groaned at the contact when their tongues first touched together.

Dean's strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her with ease as he sat her on the sink counter. Standing between her thighs he continued to kiss her with a fevered pitch. His big hands were so tender in the way he was touching her almost as if he were scared to hurt her.

Dean felt Zaria wrap her long legs around his waist pulling him closer to her body. His fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt before his soft fingertip slid up under the cotton material as her shirt rod up as Dean gently pulled it from her body, his lips going back to hers automatically. Dean leaned down and carefully lifted Zaria from the sink counter to his bedroom.

Zaria's world tilted as her back came in contact with the soft comforter and Dean's weight was accepted onto her body. Their lips never stopped moving. As soon as her mouth opened against his lips, his tongue slipped in and caressed her tongue. He smirked when he felt her hands slide around his neck and up into his hair. He definitely enjoyed her fingers weaving themselves through his hair. His warm hands slid down her body as his fingertips lightly inspected her body. Her skin was cool to the touch, but his was toasty warm. He had been referred to as a furnace by a few ex's.

Dean reluctantly pulled his lips from hers as her eyes remained closed and Dean leaned his forehead against her own. His warm breath washed over her face as he fought to control himself. "Fuck you're killing me Z." Dean relaxed into her body more, being careful not to crush her, her fingertips danced along his overly heated skin as they slid down his shoulders and sides, one of her hands slid beneath offending jean material, she wasn't shocked that all he had on was those jeans.

Dean nearly lost it when her small hand gently groped his right butt cheek under his jeans and not over them. Zaria couldn't help but giggle because she felt him shiver against her. Apparently she had surprised him. Zaria soft voice whispered in his ear, "Lift up a little." Dean carefully pushed up with his elbows and held himself up with his right hand pushed into the mattress.

Zaria's small hands explored the expanse of his bare chest and slightly ran slower over his clenched ab muscles. He felt her hands at the waistline of his jeans. She tugged at the material until the button came undone and slowly slid the zipper down with her thumb and index finger.

Dean felt his mouth go dry and he nearly held his breath as he felt her take his erection into her small hand. His breath hitched in his throat as he groaned at the contact. His breathing was labored as he felt her small hand stroke him gently. Zaria kissed along his strong jaw line as he lowered his head so she could reach him. Dean couldn't even make a sound as she stroked him again.

"Don't you think we have a bit too many clothes on?" He nodded as he pulled back sitting on his haunches and her hand slipped out of his jeans; he un-hooked her bra from the back. His hands were softly caressing her in places she couldn't imagine that could be caressed; just the feeling of his hands on her was comforting. Dean gently pulled her jeans low and kissed down her lower abdomen, he slid his tongue over and kissed her left hip and the slide his tongue over and kissed and caressed her right hip.

Dean rolled her over onto her stomach and was kissing the small of her back; he was running kisses up and down her vertebrae. He came up to her shoulder and was kissing her shoulders, shoulder blades and the back of her neck. He had his arm around across the top of her chest from shoulder to shoulder. Zaria was kissing along his forearm and just could feel the heat radiating off his arm and the rest of his body. Dean's hand that had slowly ran down her back and sides where her ribs were; his hand had lightly brushed against her breasts.

Dean turned her back over onto her back, and Zaria reached up and pulled him down. Dean started kissing her lips again, while caressing her breasts and stomach. Zaria was running her hands down his chest and gently pushed him over onto his back and slowly kissed down his throat to his chest. She gave his nipples a little tease when she slowly licked around them and then blew hot air onto them; they perked up and Dean groaned from the back of his throat. Zaria placed feather light kisses down his sternum and traced his abs with her tongue and lips.

Dean's erection was strained against the material of his jeans and he pulled his jeans off and then laid her flat on her back and slowly pulled her panties down her long legs and threw them in the collecting pile of clothes on the floor. Dean slowly crawled up her body and softly spread her legs with his hands.

Dean looked into her eyes as if asking permission to go further; Zaria just nodded her approval as Dean slowly started sliding his erection all the way into her receptive body. Zaria couldn't help but let out a ferrous moan; they both realized this is exactly where they needed to be at that second. Once Dean was fully sheathed in her, he kept still letting every part of her body adjust to him; he was not a small man by any means.

Dean started slowly moving in and out of her and Zaria was holding on. She was kissing Dean's neck and ear and finally started begging him to go faster; it was his undoing as he started slamming into her as hard and as fast as he could. He pulled her knees up and gripped the back of her thighs and pushed them apart further to stroke deeper into her willing body. Zaria was almost on the brink of insanity. All Zaria could do was moan because he started thrusting as hard and as deep into her as he could; her whole body was about to explode. Zaria clamped her eyes shut tight and Dean leaned down, "Cum with me..."

Zaria opened her eyes; they kept their eyes locked on each other and finally Zaria started falling over the edge. Her orgasm raked through her body and as soon as Dean felt her walls clamping down, milking him as she cam; Dean growled out his release. Dean thrust one last time, and cam loudly. Zaria felt him slam so deep inside of her; feeling him explode so deep into her it only made her cum again. Dean rode her hard through both of her orgasms.

Dean collapsed on the bed next to her, not wanting to crush her; they just laid there staring at each other in silence. Dean didn't leave her body, she kissed his lips and he instantly felt himself growing hard again while he was still buried balls deep inside of her. Dean rolled onto his back pulling Zaria on top of him as he gently guided her hips up and down his already recovered erection.

Dean watched the emotions as they crossed Zaria's face, but she never protested as she laced her fingers with his and continued the sexual escapade the two of them seemed to be riding that night.


	13. Ch 13 Seth's First Date

**Chapter 13** – Seth's First Date

The guys could've honestly gone home for Saturday, and Sunday off; because they weren't scheduled into the PPV, but instead; Saturday morning the higher ups informed the guys they wanted the Shield in Phoenix Arizona where the Royal Rumble PPV was taking place; in case there was any last minute injuries. The followed night was Monday Night Raw in Las Vegas and they HAD to be there for that. So Saturday they flew to Phoenix and enjoyed the day vegging out and relaxing.

Seth was going to wait until the following Friday for his date with Amaya, but after he did some research and found there was a carnival in town in Phoenix and he decided that's what he wanted to do for his and Amaya's first date; he wanted to take her to a carnival and just let her have fun. Roman had been right she needed to have some kind of fun and just get into her head that the Shield was nothing like John Cena and would NEVER treat her the way Cena had.

Zaria sat in Amaya room again as she was getting ready for yet another first date; clearly this time it was Seth's turn. Zaria had to give it to Amaya she really was keeping things even for the guys. She did everything she'd said she would. She couldn't figure out how she could date both of them; would she eventually fall completely in love with one and have to turn the other away? Or maybe she'd fall in love with someone completely out of the group and have to break it to both of them? She wasn't sure which one sounded more painful.

As for Zaria it had been a day and a half since she and Jon had ridden the wave of ecstasy. They woke up naked in bed together; quickly they both dressed and dispersed; Dean going into his bathroom and Zaria hightailing it to her room. She couldn't say anything to him. What the fuck could she say? 'Hi had a damn fine time fucking each other's brains out what should we do now?'

Zaria watched as Amaya stepped out of the bathroom once again and smiled. "Wow, if Seth doesn't enjoy that outfit I'm sure Roman will. Actually come to think of it Roman will probably be jealous." Zaria couldn't help as she laughed with Amaya when she threw her hair brush at her.

Amaya shook her head as she smoothed her dark wash skinny jeans down her legs. The wrap around royal blue sweater was thick enough that she wouldn't need a jacket; besides she had a white long sleeve top under it as well. They were going to be outside for most of the night and Seth warned her to dress warm. She knew he'd never forgive himself if she got sick on his first date. Amaya sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her blue suede knee high boots on – no heels she wasn't trying to be as tall as Seth. She'd left her hair down and curled the front of it inward to frame her face. She didn't even bother with eyeliner. Just clear mascara and clear lip gloss.

Amaya looked at herself in the mirror once more to make sure everything looked okay before she looked over at Zaria. "I'm going to go check on Roman; make sure he's cool with all of this. We discussed no jealousy but I'm sure with as dominant as Roman is and protective as Seth is they are bound to bang heads."

Zaria giggled. "I'm surprised they haven't clashed yet."

Amaya gave Zaria a stern look. "Not helping!" She scolded her friend as she shook her head and stepped out of the room and went to Roman's. She knocked lightly and heard his deep voice rumble a 'come in'. She opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled softly as she watched Roman smooth a muscle shirt over his chest. "Going to work out for a bit?" she asked. DAMN he could fill out a muscle shirt.

Roman nodded. "Yea Ambrose has been a little squirrely lately I'm going to see if I can get him to talk while we work some shit out." He stepped into his sneakers and propped one foot on the chair Amaya was standing next to as he tied his shoe and then switched feet. Her perfume was so intoxicating. Sometimes he had the hardest time keeping his hands to himself when all of them were in public. She always let him know she had him on her mind when she would wink at him or brush against his arm, letting her fingers lightly brush against his or even across his right tattooed arm. She spent a little bit looking at the meticulous pattern that sleeved his entire right arm to his wrist.

Roman stood up straight. "So what brings you in here tonight? I thought you and Seth were heading out?" He asked as his grey orbs locked onto her aqua depths. He didn't realize it but he was slowly ebbing his way to stand directly in front of her; not realizing his basketball shorts and muscle shirt was driving her up the wall backwards.

Amaya nodded slowly as she smiled. "I just wanted to check on you; make sure you're going to be okay here. I checked on Seth Friday night before we went out. I wanted to extend the same courtesy to you. I care about both of you and I don't like the thought that you or Seth might feel left out when I have these singles dates with either one of you."

Roman chuckled as he suddenly backed her into his bedroom door. "So what you're trying to say is you're worried about me?" He watched as her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as he smiled back at her. "You don't have to worry Amaya. Believe me; we understand the way this has to work." Roman couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and his nose brushed against her neck and he inhaled her scent as deep as he could.

Amaya exhaled shaky when she felt Roman's nose touch her neck and then sucked in a sharp breath; his hands molded to her hips as he squeezed gently. She felt chills run up and down her skin as he softly kissed the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"We care about you too. We're not going to fuck this up and hurt you in any way. I swear. If we do you have permission to ask your prince to beat the shit out of us and he will ONLY be too happy to do it too." Roman smirked as he stepped back slightly. "I think you better get going. You know me and my over active hormones. I'm not trying to impede on Seth's date night. Thanks for being concerned though."

Amaya smiled as she pushed up on her toes and kissed Roman's cheek softly before she wiped away the glossed lip print on his cheek. "Thanks for easing my mind." She stepped back as Roman reached around and opened the door. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Seth standing there in black jeans that were molded to his perfect backside and muscled up thighs. Black sneakers covered his feet with a blue t-shirt with a deigned splashed on the front and a black zip up hoodie on. His two-toned hair was pulled back in a tight bun at the nape of his neck as always and a black baseball cap pulled to the side.

Seth's chocolate brown eyes lit up as he watched Amaya step out of Roman's room. "Roman's turned to get checked on?" He chuckled as he teased Amaya who swatted his arm for his smart mouth.

Roman chuckled next. "Yea she seems to think we're going to take a flying leap off the balcony if we can't stand the fact that we have to share."

Amaya planted her hands on her hips as she glared at both of them as they laughed it up. "Go ahead and keep laughing." She walked over and opened the door. "Mr. Rollins when you're quite finished…" She walked out the door.

Roman put his hand on Seth's shoulder and started pushing as he was laughing. "You better get out there. Something tells me if you wait too much longer you're going to be shitting blue suede for a month; after she shoves her foot up your ass." Roman chortled.

Seth jogged to catch up to Amaya who had just stepped on the elevator. He cringed as he saw her leaning against the elevator wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "You were really going to leave without me."

Amaya looked at him. "Hmm." And looked forward again. "I thought maybe you and your hyena friend wanted to laugh a little bit more at my expense."

Ouch! Seth felt that. "Okay we were dicks. We know you are concerned about us every time we do something separate from the other. But Maya…" Seth moved to stand in front of her as he gripped her hips in both his hands. "We are grown ass men. We know the deal we entered into when we agreed to do this whole three way dating relationship with you. We can handle it." Seth pulled her flush against him and locked that her arms unfolded as her hands rested on his chest. "And if at anytime we can't do this without hurting you; then we won't do it anymore."

Amaya pushed up on her toes slightly as she wrapped her arms around Seth's shoulders as she buried her face in his neck. "I don't even want to think about it right now." She felt Seth's arms wrap around her waist as he softly kissed the left side of her neck. For some reason Roman always kissed the right side and Seth was on the left. If they had that preplanned she didn't mind. It felt good that both sides of her sensitive neck were getting equal treatment.

"Good; me neither." Seth mumbled against her neck. The elevator dinged loudly as he pulled back and smiled. "Let's go have some fun." As he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together before stepped off the elevator and heading out to the rental.

An hour later, Seth and Amaya were walking hand in hand around the carnival. They'd ridden a couple of rides and had played a few games. Seth stopped to sign autographs for a few fans and took pictures with a few of the little ones; Amaya stayed off to the side and out of sight. She didn't need to be asked a hundred times if she was Seth's girlfriend. Amaya smiled as she watched Seth interacting with the kids. He was really good with them. He would squat down to be at their level, even with the little girls who wrapped themselves around him.

Seth finished up the autographs and pictures as he waved by to the small group of about twenty-five. He walked over and saw Amaya leaning against a tree with a smile on her beautiful face. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to cut into our time."

Amaya shook her head. "No it's quite alright. I'm glad you didn't ignore them. You just can't ignore kids; stuff like that stays with them forever." She felt Seth take both of her hands in his as he started walking backwards; pulling her along gently. "What?"

Seth smiled softly. "They are probably going to be shutting everything down in a bit, let's go on the Ferris wheel. I want to kiss you at the top." He felt her stop. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked as concern filled his eyes and noticed something changed within her.

"I uh – I don't know if I can get on that particular ride. Honestly – it scares the shit out of me," Amaya admitted opened as a light blush tinged her cheeks.

Seth pulled her close as he brushed his lips against her forehead. "Do you really think I'd let you get on a ride if I couldn't protect you? I swear to God Amaya I won't let anything happen to you." He was being completely honest with her and he knew she could see the honesty shining in his eyes. He watched as she chewed her lip and when she finally nodded in agreement, he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked towards in and got in line.

Amaya could feel Seth standing behind her and his chest was against her back as he had a hold of her hands. He was probably worried she was going to bolt.

As they walked up the small ramp as they sat down in the little swinging bucket. Seth felt Amaya burrow into his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist holding her tight wanting her to feel safe in his arms. "It's okay Amaya. I got you I promise." He could feel her shaking slightly. He looked down and chuckled softly as he noticed she had her eyes closed and her face buried into his shoulder. "Maya, look at my baby." He requested in a low voice.

Amaya felt like her chest was going to cave in. She was literally hanging onto Seth as her life line. If the Ferris wheel jerked to a stop she was going to try her hardest not to completely freak out. She heard Seth tell her to look at him as her eyes fluttered open as she slowly moved her head back and looked at Seth. "We're still alive right?"

Seth shook his head as he chuckled a bit. "We're fine baby. Calm down a bit. I can feel your pulse and I swear you're going to have a stroke if you don't calm down."

"Do something to help me keep my mind off of us sitting in this spinning death trap." Amaya requested softly.

Seth chuckled lightly; not wanting her to think he was laughing at her complete fear induced state. "Like what?"

"I don't care…anything at this point." Amaya stated flippantly.

Seth's chocolate brown eyes locked with aqua as he cupped her cheeks and slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his. His tongue swiped along the seam of her lips as she slowly let her mouth open for him. He was only too happy to let his tongue glide into her mouth and caress her soft tongue. Seth felt his whole body engulfed in flames as she softly whimpered against his mouth. Seth slowly pulled his lips from hers as his eyes opened and saw her eyes were closed and her lips were swollen from his kisses. "Amaya…" He whispered against her lips softly.

Amaya rolled her lips as she swallowed hard. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw Seth staring back at her. "Yes?"

Seth smirked. "We're stopped at the top." He could feel her body tense slightly. "Don't worry, I got you; just trust me baby." He watched as she nodded. "Look around a little, but don't look down."

"I do trust you, but it takes more than trust to get over a fear of heights." Amaya shook her head as she buried her face back into his shoulder again. She felt Seth tighten his arms around her. "I'm okay; just keep holding me…Please."

"I can understand that." Seth kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere beautiful. I promise." He cupped her cheeks again as he pulled her eyes up to meet his as he rained feather light kisses all over her face. "Did you have fun tonight?" She nodded yes in agreement. "I think we should probably head back to the hotel. It's getting colder and I don't need to be held responsible if you get a cold; Roman and Dean would kick my ass and I would let them." He smiled as she laughed a little.

They got back to the hotel and after changing into sleep clothing; Amaya and Seth joined Roman in his bed. They had been in Seth's bed the night before and tonight it was Roman's turn again. To Amaya it was the perfect ending of yet another perfect day.


	14. Ch 14 Talks & A Triple Power Bomb

**Chapter 14** – Talks & A Triple Power Bomb

Grey eyes blinked as they stared at the ceiling of the gym. Roman couldn't help thinking about Amaya as he was working out in the gym. It was Monday the day after the Royal Rumble PPV. They'd arrived in Las Vegas Nevada early this morning and Amaya decided she was going to relax in the hotel Suite with Zaria. Roman had been pleasantly surprised when Seth got up and went to buy everyone breakfast and Amaya decided she wanted to have some alone time as they had a nice long make out session.

Roman racked the weight bar as he sat up and wiped his face and neck. He loved getting sweaty at the gym. It gave him time to think about a shit ton of things. Amaya and the relationship he and Seth had with her and the thought of them sharing her. If it were anyone else he would definitely NOT share. He looked over and saw Seth doing hand-stand push-ups against the wall of the gym which was about 2 feet from them. His eyes then went to Dean who was doing front and back chin-ups working on his biceps and triceps.

"Okay what's up with you?" Roman asked as he looked at Dean.

Dean exhaled as he stretched his arms down as he let his legs bent and hung there for a minute. "What do you mean bro?"

Roman shook his head as he took a drink of water from his water bottle. "Dude you've been all over the place since Saturday. It's Monday and you're still all over. What is going on with you?" Roman asked honestly. He could always tell when something was bothering Dean or Seth. Somehow he saw himself as the big brother since he was the oldest.

Dean sighed heavily as he placed his feet on the ground and stood up straight. "I uh – I spent better part of the early morning on Saturday - sort of – having sex with uh – Zaria. We woke up naked and in bed and we just sort of dressed and went our separate ways." Dean raked his fingers through his dishwater blonde curls. "You guys know me." Dean looked at both Roman and Seth. "I didn't have the best childhood growing up. I'm not really sure how I feel about anything. I know I enjoyed myself and I didn't exactly hear her complaining. But I'm not really sure where to go from here."

Roman's eyes widened. "Holy shit bro! You and Danielson's sister? I don't think I'd be able to do that. Every time I was having sex with her I'd just be pictures her body with Danielson's head!"

Seth groaned. "Jesus Christ Roman, you're going to make me puke and it's hard enough doing hand stand push-up without puking already when you add that into the mix." Roman and Dean chuckled as they watched Seth release his body and stand up.

Roman turned his attention back to Dean. "So what do you feel about the whole situation? You've got to be feeling something."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure what I feel. I mean technically it's only been 3 days, I'm not sure I can make up my mind on that; at least not this fast. But in the meantime I mean what the fuck as I supposed to say to her? Thanks for the dick obliterating fuck?" Dean sighed heavily once again as he raked his fingers through his curls one more time. He was sure to be bald by the time he was done with this gym session. Roman had tried to infiltrate his thoughts the night before while Seth and Amaya were on their date; knowing the big man had to keep his mind busy. "I want to say something to her but at this point I don't really know that to say."

Roman and Seth chuckled at their confused friend. Seth walked over and clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Bro we'll give you the same advice you gave us with Amaya; just tell her the truth. And remember not to hurt her she is Amaya's friend. Chances are you're being talked about right now. Are your ears ringing or buzzing?" Seth asked.

Dean scoffed. "Last time my ears were ringing; I was in a hard core match and asshole used two garbage can lids like cymbals and smashed my head between them. I had a concussion for a week and my ears were ringing for 3 days after that. I definitely need to tread lightly on this, because I really don't want to upset Amaya or Zaria for that matter. I don't ever want to lose Amaya as our assistant. Seriously this whole month and a half has been freaking awesome with her. I swear to God you two better not fuck anything up with her."

Roman shook his head. "Bro, were doing everything we said we would. And so far she's blissfully happy."

"And that's the way we're going to keep her." Seth added.

Dean nodded as he went back to doing his forward and backward chin ups to work his biceps and triceps. He and Amaya were getting closer and he couldn't help think about her as if she were a sister to him. For some reason he got the feeling that between Roman and Seth only one of them was truly out to love and protect Amaya's heart and the other was out to have fun or have a good time at her expense, but he couldn't tell which one was going to do it. Dean exhaled heavily as he shook his head. He had other things to worry about. But he would be keeping an eye on the two of them. If either one of them hurt Amaya he would MAIM one if not BOTH of them.

Roman could tell there was something different with Zaria for Dean. Dean was never one to show affection or be stumped enough to not know what to say. There was definitely something going on with Dean. Dean always knew what he wanted and when he wanted it and he never stopped to contemplate what to do after he got it. Most of the time he lived by the seat of his pants and would shut anyone down that he didn't want in his life. He knew Amaya being around was good for him. There had been a couple of times he had sat down with her and they had coffee and just talked about everything under the sun. He was growing closer with her but not on an intimate level, but definitely on a friend level or even sisterly level.

Seth continued to work out with Amaya on his mind. He couldn't help thinking about the first time they were going to make love, have sex, romp, fuck – whatever. After the kisses he shared with her on the Ferris wheel the night before at the carnival; he couldn't help but want to share more with her but yet not have to actually share her with anyone. It was a good thing he considered Roman a brother or Roman wouldn't be getting dick from her. He knew Amaya had invited both him and Roman to her house in St. Andrews Bay, Florida. They were both pretty sure whatever happened over the two days off was going to be for their eyes only.

Amaya looked at Zaria as if she'd grown two heads; She shook her head trying to get the cobwebs out before she could even attempt to say something to her. "Are you serious? You and – and - and – Dean? You guys – uh…" Amaya swallowed hard as she thought of the two of them being intimate. "I thought you guys hated each other?"

Amaya and Zaria had been lying in Amaya's queen sized bed as they stared at the ceiling as they talked back and forth about Amaya's separate dated with Roman and then Seth. Amaya had nearly fallen out of the bed when Zaria had suddenly blurted out she'd had sex with Dean Ambrose.

Zaria scoffed. "Apparently we don't hate each other as much as I thought or as much as anyone else thought, because we spent half of early morning Saturday naked and in the throes of passion. I don't know; was that too dramatic sounding?" Zaria asked in a smart ass tone and laughed as Amaya hit her with a pillow.

Amaya propped herself up on her elbow once she rolled onto her left side to face Zaria. "So what does this mean? Are y'all fuck buddies or dating or was this a once night stand type of thing? I mean how awkward are things since you've been rooming and traveling with us?"

Zaria shook her head. "I don't really know at this point. I mean I'm pretty sure we've both been avoiding each other because we're not sure what to say to one another if we had the 'talk'." Zaria shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say or think. Don't get me wrong if he wanted to do it again I'd be fully up for it. That boy can fuck like there's no tomorrow.'

"ZARIA!" Amaya exclaimed. "Jesus, I can only imagine what I'm missing out on with Seth and Roman by waiting, but I don't need to know about your sexcapades with Dean."

Zaria couldn't help as she let loose with from deep belly laughs. Once she got herself under control she looked at Amaya. "I can't even handle one guy I don't know how you got it down with two. I mean have you guys – even – ya know?"

Amaya laughed. "Had sex? No not yet. I think the three of us are ready though. I invited them home with me for our two days off. I guess we'll see what's going to go down." Amaya sat up with her legs folded Indiana style. "And don't think I've got this whole routine down perfect because I don't. I'm extremely nervous about what's going to happen on our days off. I've never slept with two guys at the same time. I mean I had a threesome with another girl and a dude before, but those were my much wilder days during college. Two guys is a little more complicated."

Zaria smiled softly as she took Amaya's hand and squeezed it gently. "For someone who is so nervous you sure don't show it on the outside. But you really shouldn't be so uneasy; Roman and Seth are not a couple of animals – well at least not that you know of right now." Amaya caught the innuendo and looked at Zaria incredulously. "I'm sure if either of them do something you don't like they will stop." She chuckled a little. "I'm sure everything will be fine and it will all work out the way it's supposed to. Just calm down you've still got to make it through Raw and Smackdown before you can even think of getting on a plane with those two and head to fantasyland."

The girls continued to laugh before Zaria decided to head out for a jog and Amaya decided she needed a nap before Raw that night.

Amaya walked walking down the hall of the arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. The guys were in their dressing room getting ready for Monday Night Raw. She remembered being woke up from her nap with a pair of lips attached to her neck and was pleasantly surprised when she rolled over and came face to face with Seth. Apparently Roman was down for a nap and Seth was down for a little make out session. She had no objections clearly.

Amaya had decided she was going to be part of the boys tonight since they always made her go out to the ring with them. She had on black cargo skinny jeans, black leather 2½ in knee high boots that the seamstress Sandra had embroidered 'Shield' sideways down the outside the calves of the boots; plus an all black form fitting t-shirt that said 'Shield' across the chest.

Amaya yelped out as a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm yanking her into a dressing room; the door closed and as her head snapped up and stared into beautiful angry blue eyes she heard the door lock. Once she got her voice back she shook her head. "John, what the fuck are you doing?"

John Cena was seething. "I tried for months to get you to go out on a date with me; months and fuckin months and you kept turning me down and now – NOW I see you on one date with fuckin Roman Reigns and two days later, I see you sucking face and having a good old time with Seth Rollins. What the actual fuck is going on with you? I don't understand. I'm at the top of my game and one of the biggest grossing superstars for this god forsaken company and you keep turning me down FLAT for pieces of shit like that?" He asked disbelievingly.

Amaya glared at John Cena as she jerked her arm out of his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. "Number one it's none of your business who I go out with, number two I turned you down because you're the biggest PRICK that works for this company. You're over paid and over sold. You think you are better than anyone else when in reality you're nothing."

John growled at his ex-assistant. She had a quick temper when provoked and a quicker tongue when she was pushed to the breaking point. "So what the fuck is so special about those two fuckin idiots? Huh? How's come they get your undivided attention? How's come they get to touch you and kiss you?"

"They aren't fuckin assholes." Amaya snarled out. Amaya yelped out as John Cena's huge hand slapped across her face. Her left eye felt like it was going to explode. And she felt his hands wrap around her upper arms as his grip tightened around her arms painfully as she attempted to pull her arms free. "How did you even see me? You were in the Royal Rumble last night."

John smirked. "After I won the match, I took Nikki to the carnival. And on Friday I took her bowling." Nikki was John's girlfriend and Amaya never could figure out why he was pursuing her when he had Nikki Bella. "You really need to watch what you say to me Amaya. I'm not like those under talented assholes from the Shield. I have no problems hurting you. I'm not going to kiss your ass like they do. Because I know deep down inside of you; you're nothing but a whore and you can't wait to wrap those legs around their waists. You know it's almost as if you're dating all three of them. They are WAY too protective of you. Clearly that mouth of your does more than keep your boys on time. I'm just wondering why I didn't get the special treatment." John speculated.

"Because you're not even special enough to shine their boots; let alone clean the toilets they shit in." Amaya mumbled as she locked eyes with John Cena. His blue eyes were furious and his face turning a bright red gave it away. "Go ahead and hit me again. Show me what kind of a man you really are. If you think someone wants to date a guy who has slapped and hurt then you've taken one too many chair shots to the head." She cleared her throat. "Okay, let's just say we try kissing for shits and giggles…what if we don't like it?"

"That's fair enough. So we kiss and we don't enjoy it? I think you'd like it. But if you don't I'll leave you alone. I swear to God. But if you like it you've got to give me a shot a real shot on a date." John bargained with her.

Amaya nodded in agreement. "Close your eyes."

This was too easy.

She watched as he closed his eyes; not seeing the smirk that spread on her face. She cupped the back of his head. "Are you really sure you're ready?" She asked softly letting her breath brush across his lips.

"I'm always ready baby." John murmured.

Amaya exhaled softly.

3…2…1…

Amaya jerked John's head down and brought her knee up and crushed his nose against her hard knee; blood immediately started pouring out of John's nose and onto her jeans as she shoved him away from her as hard as she could before scrambling out the door and down the hallway. She ran into a body and had never been so happy to see someone who wasn't John Cena in all her life. "DOC!" She threw her arms around Doctor Sampson.

Mike had been walking around back stage as Monday Night Raw had started and he knew there was bound to be some injuries from people trying to get even for their match losses the previous night. Injuries that weren't on purpose just some that pushed their bodies too far. A small body ran into him and he looked down as Amaya yelled 'Doc' and threw her arms around him. "Jesus Christ Amaya you scared the shit out of me." He watched as she looked up and she had a small line of blood sliding down her nose and he would see her left cheek was swelling. "Holy shit – C'mon let me get you back to the medical room. I'll call the boys." Mike wasn't stupid by any means. If he didn't call her boys they would maim him and kill whoever hurt her – and in that order. When she nodded he wrapped his arm around her waist he led her down to the medical room and pulled his cell out and immediately called Dean's cell and immediately told him Amaya had been attacked and that he had her in his medical room. "Shit." The line went dead and Mike cussed under his breath.

The doc wasn't all that surprised; not even 10 minutes later all three members of the shield were practically busting down the door to get to their assistant. Doc backed up and let them surround her and surveyed the damage. He watched as the first person she latched onto was Dean.

Dean was livid as he wrangled Roman and Seth to follow him to the medical office. As soon as he walked in he felt sick to his stomach as he saw Amaya holding an ice pack against her left cheek. Dean felt Amaya grab onto him and instantaneously wrapped his arms around her as he softly kissed the top of her head. "It's okay Princess. We got you." Dean murmured against her soft hair. His eyes went to Doc Sampson. "Is she okay? Can we take her?"

Doc nodded. "She's going to have a bruised cheek, but if you keep ice on it; it should keep the swelling to a minimum and she will be sore for a couple of days, but she will be okay."

"Who did it Princess?" Dean wanted a name, syllable anything a picture a nod a point; whatever it took to find out who did this to her. He didn't care why or who, but he was going to beat the shit out of someone tonight. Scripted or not.

Amaya knew she couldn't like to them. They were her boys and they would protect her at any and all costs. "John Cena. I broke his nose." She didn't realize she had a hold of Dean's vest. "He saw us..." Her eyes went to Roman and Seth. "He saw us Friday at the bowling alley; then last night at the carnival. And was trying to figure out why I wouldn't date him. I got smart and he slapped me and squeezed the shit out of my arms so I broke his nose and ran."

Dean nodded as he carefully scoped Amaya up into his arms and cradled her against his chest. He looked at Seth and Roman as they all three nodded before they left with her and took her back to their dressing room.

They would be handling this tonight.

Dean had left Amaya with Zaria in their dressing room as they went to take care of business. They stood at the top of the stairs as John Cena ran his mouth. Clearly he'd gotten his nose to stop bleeding and they used the thick make up to clear up the bruising. Dean had had just about enough of Cena's mouth as he told one of the back stage crew to hit their music.

Seth and Roman followed Dean's lead as they went do to the ring and absolutely beat the hell out of John Cena. He fought back pretty good. Even with Stephen Farrelly –who wrestled under Sheamus- and Ryan Reeves – Who wrestled under Ryback- coming out to 'help him' because they thought it was part of the script. It was but no one knew the beat down Cena was getting were actually punched and kicks they were being landed and meant to inflict REAL pain. Stephen and Ryan were SUPPOSED to scare the Shield members off but then Ryan was rammed into the ring steps and Stephen into a ring post, the two deluded wrestlers stayed away from the three irate Shield members.

The last thing John Cena remembered was being Triple Power Bombed in the middle of the ring; full force and completely unscripted.


	15. Ch 15 Home Home Home

**Chapter 15** – Home Home Home

Smackdown the following day went pretty fast and the guys catered to Amaya the entire time. And she protested it the entire time. Dean finally told her to suck it up and enjoy the attention. To which he called her princess in an antagonizing way before kissing the top of her head. Wednesday morning found the fivesome sitting at the airport waiting for flights home. Funny enough they all lived in Florida.

Amaya was in St. Andrews Bay, Zaria was in Jacksonville, Roman was in Pensacola and Dean and Seth were in Tampa; but Seth and Roman were going home with Amaya to St. Andrews Bay for their two days off. Zaria's plane to Jacksonville had been the first to come in and pick her up. She promised she'd call and check on Amaya once she landed.

Seth looked over and saw Roman sitting on the floor next to Amaya and she was leaning against his side and he had his arm around her, just letting her be. They were talking or anything. Seth knew she had a slight headache from the smack she'd taken from Cena the night before last. Roman was just letting her soak up his warmth and his ability to just be quiet and let her be.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dean asked the man sitting next to him that he considered a baby brother.

Seth's eyes left Roman and Amaya and went to Dean. "Why didn't you let me or Roman take care of Amaya?" He asked curiously.

Dean smirked. "Because I have no sexual interest in her and she needed someone who was going to make her feel safe." He could see the almost offended look on his bros face as he held up a hand. "Now hold on. Don't look like a wounded puppy bro. The last thing Amaya needed was one of you getting over protective and trying to search her body for marks or bruises and making her feel like she was being put on display. She didn't need to be pawed or kissed on or touched intimately. She just needed someone to hold her and tell her everything was okay."

Dean chuckled. "I don't look at her as anything but a friend, an assistant and possibly even a sister. So when she needs comfort she doesn't need you two beating the crap out of each other to give her what you two 'think' she needs. I can and will step in and let her know she's safe with me."

"American Airlines Flight 1495 for St. Andrews Bay, Florida is now boarding at Gate 3."

Roman looked down at Amaya. "C'mon beautiful, let's get you home and you can relax for the two days off." He kissed her forehead softly as he stood up and grabbed her hands; pulling her to her feet. A few minutes later Seth joined them as they turned and said their good-byes to Dean. He was heading to Tampa and going to see his chiropractor. He needed to be adjusted badly before they went back on the road on Friday.

Five and a half hours later, Amaya, Roman and Seth pulled up to her two story home in her red Toyota RAV4. After she gave them a small tour and showed them to their rooms where they could keep their things; they went to the living room to relax for a bit. They ordered Chinese so they wouldn't have to leave the house and could continue their relaxation time. Amaya had changed into black cotton shorts and a black tank top and left her hair down as she sat between the two of them on the couch while they talked and laughed as they ate dinner.

Once they had finished with dinner the sun was just starting to set and everyone was a little more relaxed. Seth looked down at Amaya's head in his lap as he was gently running his fingers through her long hair. Her legs were stretched out and her feet were in Roman's lap; his hands were massaging her feet softly and every once in a while he'd hit a super ticklish spot and end up getting kicked in the chest or hand. He would just laugh it off. Seth could literally sit here all night like this. Roman's cell phone started going off so he excused himself to answer it as he walked into the kitchen.

Seth watched as Amaya rolled over onto her back as she was looking up at him. His thumb slightly skimmed Amaya's left cheek. The bruising was actually faint compared to what they were expecting. But Amaya had kept ice on it for nearly 24 hours. There was zero swelling because of the ice treatment as well. "How does it feel baby?" He didn't want to touch it too much in case it started to bother her again. His hand slid down and rested on her flat stomach.

Amaya smiled softly. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt." She stated honestly as her hand went up and caressed his beard covered jaw.

"You like the scruff don't you?" He asked and chuckled when she nodded and pulled on his chin hairs softly as she winked at him. She always had a way of tugging on them to get his attention. Seth leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

There was so much in that kiss. She knew the three of them were definitely ready for the next step. And it was definitely happening tonight. She felt her whole body light on fire from just the simplest of kisses. It was a sweet kiss but it warmed her and she immediately felt her core warm up as well.

Seth brought the kiss to an end as he pulled back and enjoyed the clouded desire swirling in Amaya's aqua eyes. He heard roman come back into the living room after he finished his phone call and looked up at the big man who looked faded.

Amaya's eyes went to Roman as he tossed his phone on her coffee table he leaned over and kissed her knee that was bent before he plopped down onto the sofa. "Everything okay big man?" She asked concerned.

Roman sighed heavily as he scrubbed both of his hands down his face. "Apparently my sisters and brother are having some kind of big party for my parent's anniversary. I love my family but they are going to drive me nuts. They are doing the party the weekend before WrestleMania. So not only will I be booked solid for the weekend, but following weekend is Axxess and WrestleMania too. I think they are trying to kill me."

Amaya rubbed her foot on his jean covered thigh as she winked at him. "Nah, I think they are just trying to show your parents they are still loved." She felt his warm hand cover the top of her foot as he looked over at her and smiled. Amaya patted Colby's hand on her stomach as she moved around and crawled over to Roman as she softly pressed her lips against his it was just a simple kiss to let him know she was there for him.

Amaya stood up from the couch as she turned the TV off before she turned around and faced both Roman and Seth. "C'mon…" She held her hands out as each man took one and got to their feet. She let Seth lead her to her room as she looked back and pulled Roman behind her.

The night was full of endless possibilities.


	16. Ch 16 Endless Possibilities, Part 1

**Chapter 16** – Endless Possibilities, Part 1

Amaya knew she was nervous about what was getting ready to go down in her own bedroom, but this was her idea for them to share their first time with all three that way there was no favoritism anywhere. She watched as Seth stopped at the foot of her king size bed and turned to face her. She could already feel Roman behind her; she could feel his chest against her back.

Seth looked down and locked eyes with Amaya. "Whatever happens in this room; stays in this room. And don't be so nervous. We are not going to hurt you; anything that happens or anything you do it's because you want to do it or you're comfortable with it." He watched as both Amaya and Roman nodded in understanding. Seth leaned down and captured her lips softly.

Amaya's senses were suddenly reeling. This was really going to happen. She wanted both of them and she could clearly tell that they both wanted her as well. It felt good to be wanted. She felt Seth's hands as they slid down her curves and gently squeezed her cotton shorts covered backside. Roman's lips started softly kissed the right side of her neck like always as his hands gentled slid up the front of her t-shirt and cupped her lace bra covered breasts. His thumbs swiped over her lace covered nipples as she felt them instantly harden in Roman's hands.

"Relax Amaya…" Roman's voice rumbled against her neck.

Amaya felt Seth's lips leave hers as they kissed down her jaw to the left side of her neck. "I'm trying...I'm just nervous and excited at the same time which for me is a bad combination." She had one hand on Seth's t-shirt covered chest and one hand back on Roman's jean covered thigh. Feeling both of their lips on either side of her neck was enough to make her melt into a puddle at their feet. Seth's hands made short work of her tank top.

Amaya's hand left Roman's leg as both of her hands went to Seth's waist as she tugged on the hem of his t-shirt and started sliding it up his well muscled torso until he pulled back and lifted his arms allowing her to remove his shirt. Amaya leaned forward slightly trying to not mess up Roman's lip rhythm against her neck and shoulders. She placed softly kisses all over Seth's well defined chest. She sighed softly when Roman started kissing down her spine; all the while his fingers were still softly plucking at her hardened nipples.

Seth nipped her sensitive neck with his teeth before he soothed the pinched skin with his tongue and lips. He smirked when Amaya moaned softly. "Someone's getting more vocal." He couldn't tease. Seth almost groaned when her lace covered breasts brushed against his bare chest.

Amaya turned around to face Roman as her hands bunched up his t-shirt and slid the offending cotton material up and over his head. She knew Roman had an impressive body; just as impressive as Seth's. But holy shit she wasn't expecting the chest that man displayed on his torso. Her eyes snapped to Roman's as he growled slightly. There was something different in his grey orbs that she hadn't seen before. Whatever it was it made her knees weak. She felt him cup her cheeks gently as he leaned down and captured her lips in the softest kiss she'd ever received from him. He nipped her bottom lip as he mouth opened slightly his tongue slipped into her mouth and deepened the kiss immensely.

She could feel Seth's lips still on her body as his hands gently roamed her body. He squatted down behind her as his hands went to the waist band of her cotton shorts as he slowly pulled them down her long tanned legs as he softly kissed down her outer thigh and let his soft beard rub against her overly sensitive flesh. As he stood up his tongue slowly licked up her spine, placing sporadic kisses along the way, until he got to her bra clasp and unhooked it; kissing her shoulders as he removed the straps.

Roman groaned as Amaya's naked breasts were suddenly pressed against his shirtless chest. He resisted the urge to pull her flush against his entire body. He felt her small hands as they slid down his chest over his abs as they clenched at her feathery light touch as she worked his belt loose and then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Amaya pulled back from Roman's lips as her hands went behind her as she worked Seth's belt loose and unbutton and unzipped his jeans before she stepped away from both of them. "I have fewer clothes on than either of you; that is completely unfair." She winked at them. "Get out of the rest of your clothes and get on the bed; lay side by side but leave enough room for me." She told them as she stood with her hands behind her back and watched them shed the remainder of their clothing. She was enjoying the flesh show on both of them; flesh and muscles show that is.

Amaya waited until they were both situated on the bed and far enough apart for her. She had zero issues with nakedness as she crawled up the middle of the bed on her hands and knees. Amaya squealed out when Seth grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed.

Seth knew Roman had a slight dominance issue. He already knew Roman was going to watch until he was ready to join. He had already pre-warned Amaya. He wasn't trying to Dom/Sub her, because he wasn't anyone dominant. But he knew with dating Amaya it was going to be EXTREMELY hard to share her; even with someone who was not only his best friend but someone he considered a brother.

Seth immediately captured her lips with his, before his lips started trailing down her throat to her chest. Seth didn't notice it or was too pre-occupied to notice it but Amaya's hand had brushed against Roman's and he laced their fingers together; keeping her touching him. Amaya wasn't complaining. She enjoyed Seth's lips, tongue and teeth tormenting her body. When Seth moved to her breasts, Amaya got more vocal about it as she writhed beneath him. He continued to nip, kiss and lick all the way down her body until he reached her lace boy cut panty covered sex.

Seth felt his entire body shiver at the scent of her arousal. He felt his erection as it hardened painfully against the mattress of her bed. He couldn't wait to be buried inside of her body, but first…first he needed to taste her. He backed up slightly and hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down and tossed them onto Roman's chest. He knew if the big man could smell her it would get him going. Seth didn't want Amaya to feel like Roman was being left out and he didn't want her to feel like he didn't want her the way Seth did.

As soon as Amaya's panties landed on Roman's chest he could smell her arousal that coated the crotch of her panties. He inhaled deeply and groaned at the intoxicating scent that was her; it made his mouth water. He felt him squeeze her hand as his head snapped to the side and his grey orbs locked onto unsure aqua pools. He knew his silence and lack of participation was probably having a reverse effect on her.

Amaya was worried that Roman didn't want to be there with them. Maybe sharing their first sexual experience as a three way couple was not the best idea in the world. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as she stared at Roman while her body responded to Seth's lips as they kissed up each of her inner thighs.

Seth drape her legs over his shoulders as he slowly and methodically started at the base of her slick slit and licked all the way to the top.

Amaya arched her back off the bed as her hand tightened around Roman's as she sucked in a breath. "Oh Christ…" She felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as he twisted his tongue inside of her core. Amaya's free hand sought out and found Seth's head between her legs as he lapped and her juices that he was producing from her body. Her fingers pushed through his soft hair and gripped hard.

Roman's eyes scraped down Amaya's ridged body as he reached out and took her hand that was holding onto his and switched it to his other hand as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his right arm as he looked down at her. She looked beautiful as she laid there completely naked, labored breathing as Seth had his fill of her.

He kissed the back of her hand before he leaned down and caught her lips with his. He placed her hand on his chest with his left hand as he let her explore his chest as his left hand slid across her flat stomach up to her naked breasts and plucked her nipples as he enjoyed her moans in his mouth as his tongue explored and caressed her tongue. Roman groaned into her mouth as her hand slid down his body as she gripped his length in her hand and gently stroked him softly.

"Seth…"Amaya warned after she pulled her mouth away from Roman's as she felt Seth starting to thumb her clit. "Seth…" She warned again; it was sending shock waves through her entire body – suddenly the tightly wound coil in her lower abdomen sprung free as she felt herself falling over the edge. "SETH!" She yelled as she enjoyed her first of many of what she could only imagine insane orgasms with these two behemoths in bed.

Roman watched as she felt apart because of his friend's administrations. His grey eyes looked down and watched as Seth crawled up her body placing random kisses along the way before she pulled his lips to hers and they both groaned as she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. He waited until they broke a part. "Tell me – how does she taste?" He asked. He could definitely smell her arousal as the scent filled the entire room.

Seth smirked as he jerked his head to the side. "Sweet like honey bro. Try it big man. I guarantee you won't be disappointed." Seth admitted openly. He wasn't ashamed to say her pussy had the sweetest taste than any other woman he'd dined on before.

"Get on your hands and knees beautiful." Roman growled out the command.

The same time Amaya moved around onto her hands and knees, she pushed Seth down to lie on his back. Amaya's eyes widened as she felt Roman parted her legs; lying down on his back behind her as he moved his head between her thighs as his hands came up and gripped her thighs and pulled her exactly where he wanted her.

Roman could see just exactly how wet she was. His nose brushed against her core and he felt her shiver. The second his tongue came out and touched her most parts he felt her hand cover one of his and he laced their fingers together. Roman groaned. "Jesus Fuckin Christ…God you taste so good baby."

Amaya wasn't sure how she was going to be able to do this as Roman's tongue was busy making her whole body shake as it continued to brush against her clit and the bundle of nerves above it and then slid down her slit and into her core. Amaya had to control her breathing. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Seth's lips as she kissed down his chest as her free hand was wrapped around his shaft softly stroking him.

Seth chuckled as he watched Amaya shiver more than a few times from whatever Roman was doing to her. "Bro whatever, you are doing to her; keep doing it, because she is thoroughly enjoying it."

"Oh God Roman…" Amaya whimpered before she continued to kiss down Seth's beautifully muscled body.

Seth cupped her cheek as their eyes looked. "You like Roman tongue fucking that beautiful pussy baby?"

It was Seth's turn for his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he watched her pink tongue come out and lick the pre-cum from the tip of his erection. He groaned. "Oh Jesus Amaya…Don't stop baby." His eyes rolled again as he watched her tongue circle just the head. His hips came off the bed as she painstakingly slid his fully erect dick into her mouth, letting her saliva cover and coat him in the warm recesses of her mouth. His large fingers pushed into her thick caramel colored hair and he tried with all his might not to tighten his grip. If he hurt her he'd never forgive himself. Seth's free hand reached out and plucked her still hardened nipples.

Seth was completely enamored. He didn't know a good blow job could exist; let alone a MIND BLOWING ONE! Seth's tongue darted out and wet his suddenly dry lips as she let him gently pump his hips off the bed and drive his erection in and out of her sweet mouth. Seth could tell Amaya was getting ready to cum for a second time when she release his erection from her mouth with a pop and her free hand went to Roman's and their fingers laced together.

"Oh Fuck Roman!" Amaya exclaimed as she let go of Seth and felt Roman apply pressure to her hips pulling her further down to his mouth. She felt him sucking on her clit and her fingers tightened around his, but knew his weren't tightening because he didn't want to hurt her. Seth sat up as he sucked her left nipple into his mouth giving her double the sensory overload. She felt her toes clench as he released her clit before he sucked it back into his mouth and let his teeth scrap down it ever so gently and that was what threw her over as she threw her head back. "ROMAN!" She all but screamed out practically at the top of her lungs as she flooded his mouth.

Roman couldn't has been happier as he sucked and licked up every bit of her creamy essence that her body produced for him. He didn't stop drinking her or cleaning her up until she was absolutely done.

Seth was right – he wasn't disappointed.


	17. Ch 17 Endless Possibilities, Part 2

**Chapter 17** – Endless Possibilities, Part 2

Roman got out from underneath Amaya as he watched as she rolled a condom onto Seth. He could feel his dominant side coming out once again as he watched her. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from grabbing her and pulling her away from Seth.

'Share' His mind kept telling him.

'You have to share' He exhaled as he moved over to Amaya's side and watched as she leaned up and captured his lips. Roman's hand went to the back of her head as he gently held her in place enjoying her lips against his. He didn't even need his heart or his head to tell him he was falling for her.

It really didn't take a genius to notice that way Roman handled Amaya with kid gloves that his feelings were more invested into her and her heart than the fun of the three-way relationship that was going on. Seth wasn't blind and he could tell the big man was falling hard and fast for her and in return she was keeping him in check. Making sure his dominant side didn't surface. Seth wondered how long the three-way relationship would last before Roman told him to take a hike, because he wanted Amaya to himself.

Seth was pulled from his thoughts as he watched Amaya turned her beautiful luscious ass towards him as she quirked a finger at him. She obviously didn't just slide the condom on his dick for decoration. Seth licked his dry lips as he crawled up behind her and leaned her forward slightly; his hand slid down her spine to the curve of her ass as he rubbed the tip of his erection against her opening.

Roman felt Amaya grab his wrists as Seth slid into her body. He held up his hand stopping Seth from moving as his grey eyes sought out her aqua. "You ok?"

Amaya nodded curtly. "I'm good. It's just – been a while." Amaya looked up and locked eyes with Roman as he gently cupped her face; her hands still attached to his wrists.

"Don't worry he's going to be gentle. He's not going to hurt you baby." His thumb rubbed her bottom lip before his eyes left hers and went to Seth as they had a silent conversation Seth nodded in understanding; Roman's eyes returned to Amaya's as he captured her lips in the softest of kisses to ease her tension.

Amaya felt Seth's hands grip her hips as he slowly tested the waters with her as he pulled out a little and pushed back in. Amaya couldn't help as she moaned into Roman's mouth. She felt Roman slowly bring the kiss to an end as he pulled back and softly smiled at her as she groaned when he moved inside of her body once again. She smirked up at Roman. "I want you in my mouth. It's only fair; you got to taste me." She winked as she pushed on him to make him lay down in front of her. She watched as he moved around so she was kneeling next to him, just above his waist.

Roman could feel himself getting harder listening to her words. He was sure there was a potty mouth side of Amaya in there somewhere and he wouldn't mind exploring that side of her; every day for the rest of his life. His eyes watched as she actually tongued his pebble nipples and even bit both of them making them harden almost as much as his dick. He watched as her beautiful red lips parted as a soft moan escaped as Seth started picking up his pace, clearly she was acclimated to him now. Her eyes locked with Roman's as he watched her tongue trace the outline of his abs before kissing her way down to his erection which was laying on his lower abdomen leaking pre-cum. He almost lost it as he watched her small hand take his length and stroked him a few times as her tongue proceeded to clean the pre-cum off of his skin.

Roman was going to lose it even more as his eyes followed her pink tongue as she began licking his erection up and down like a popsicle. His hand couldn't stop from gravitating to the back of her head; lacing his fingers through her soft caramel colored hair as he felt her begin to pump him into her mouth.

Amaya had to be extremely careful that she didn't dig her teeth into Roman's penis. It would be very painful if Seth got her lost in the ecstasy of it all and she accidentally bit Roman. She felt Seth push her thighs apart more with his knees as he continued to thrust into her body. She pulled Roman from her mouth. "Oh God Seth baby – Right there." She was having a sensory overload again because Roman was plucking at her nipples again as she was pushing back against Seth.

Seth smirked as he increased his thrust and the sound of her delicious ass bouncing off his pelvis filled the air. His hand slid up her spine as his tongue followed it; pulling her back to stand up with her back against his chest his mouth attached to her neck. "You like that huh baby. You like me fucking you from behind." He smirked I satisfaction as she nodded and moaned out a 'yes' for him.

Seth's hand slid down her body as he looked at Roman. "Touch her pussy…" The same time Roman's finger touched her clit so did Seth's. "That beautiful pussy of yours baby, it belongs to us now. You got that baby?" Seth watched as she nodded. He could feel her whole body tensing, she was definitely getting ready to cum which was good because he wasn't sure how much long he could hold out. "Baby, take Roman's dick in your hand." He watched as she complied as she softly stroked Roman. "Just like your pussy belongs to us; these two cocks that are loving your attention, they belong to you. You got that?" He watched as she nodded again. "And as long as they belong to you they will NEVER touch another pussy."

Amaya could feel the hot coil in her lower abdomen getting ready to break loose. Between Seth's words and the way his hips were rotating his erection inside of her body and both of their hands working her clit. "Oh God Seth…" She gasped out.

Seth and Roman increased their ministrations to her clit and when he felt her fall apart in his arms with a yell of his name, Seth finally let himself thrust a couple more times and let himself ride the same wave.

Roman watched as she practically collapsed onto his chest with Seth still behind her. He watched as his best friend placed soft kisses all over her shoulders and back helping her come down gently from their coupling.

"Jesus Christ that was amazing baby." Seth admitted out loud. Seth looked at Roman who was cradling her face in his hands as he softly spoke to her. The big man definitely had an issue with sharing her; DEFINITELY. He knew whatever Seth put her through Roman was going to come behind and be gentle and nurturing.

Amaya's breathing was labored as she closed her eyes. She felt Roman move her around as she lay next to him. He caressed her cheek as his thumb brushed across her cheek again. She could hear Roman's words as he told her if she didn't want to continue or if she'd had enough for the night they could go to bed. Something inside of her wanted her to be with Roman as well. There was no way she was going to let them go to bed and Roman not get in on any of this. Amaya smiled softly as she kissed his lips softly. "No way big man. I got to feel Seth inside of me. Now I want to feel you."

It was a truthful admittance. Clearly these three way sexcapades were going to be far and few between because Amaya was completely spent. Her boys had worked over every sexual nerve ending in her body from top to bottom. But she wouldn't leave Roman high and dry. No matter how sweet his declaration of letting her rest was.

Roman swallowed hard and again felt himself harden at her simple words. He watched as she sat up and leaned over to the night stand where she grabbed a condom; as she leaned over and softly kissed the head of his still growing erection she slowly rolled the conform on. He watched as she looked up at him and winked.

Amaya smiled softly as she slowly crawled up his body and kissed his lips again; she swung her leg over as her hands planted on his solid chest as her hand went between her legs and gripped his ever growing erection. She smirked as she felt him jerk in her hand. She started guiding him into her body. "Why don't you relax a little big man and let me do all the work. So far you guys have been doing all the work." She bit her bottom lips as she worked his length into her. As she backed up and sat down on him she groaned audible as her eyes closed and her head lulled back. She leaned back against Roman's knees which were bent for both of their comfort.

Roman could feel himself bottom out inside of her as she sat down. He gripped her hips to keep her still for a minute or he was going to completely lose it. His whole body shivered at how tight she was around him. After the – well – after the pounding she just took from Seth he couldn't believe how tight she was around him. It was almost making him lose his breath.

Amaya watched as Roman's eyes closed and her hands covered his at her hips. "You okay big man?" She asked as she let her head lull to the side as Seth moved over and kissed the side of her neck.

Roman's eyes opened slowly as the intensity was brought forward. "How the fuck are you so tight still? Seth is NOT little. I know he's not bigger than me but he should've stretched you out some." Roman's eyes snapped open as he felt her vagina muscles tighten around his shaft even more. "What the hell?"

Seth looked between the two of them. "What is it?"

"She – I just – I think…umm." Roman stumbled over words and couldn't get the right sentence out. "What did you do?"

Amaya laughed softly and laughed harder as Roman groaned. "Jesus baby be gently with my dick inside of you." His hands tightened on her hips.

Amaya smiled as she patted his hands. "Calm down big man. Ok you two have to promise not to laugh." She pointed at both of them. "Both of you."

"Promise." Seth smirked as he held up his hands.

Roman nodded. "Of course I promise. My dick is literally at your mercy baby." Roman groaned again as he felt it again. "Son of a bitch."

Amaya laced her fingers with Roman's. "Have you ever heard of kegel exercises?" She watched as they both shook their head negatively. "Kegel exercises are contracting and relaxing the vagina muscles, the more you do them the tighter you get and when a man is inside of you and you do it he can feel it."

Roman groaned again when she tightened around him once more as she wiggled her hips. "Jesus Christ…"

"You ready for me to move big man?" Amaya asked with a smirk.

Roman's chest rose and fell. "Absolutely beautiful; whenever you're ready. You're completely in charge right now. We are going at your pace."

Amaya slowly started working her hips up and down the length of Roman's shaft with a slight bounce. After a few bounces Roman's hips started leaving the bed to meet her in the middle. Amaya's head went to the side again as she felt Seth's lips on her neck as he plucked her nipples making sure he didn't get in Roman's way and break their rhythm. His hand moved to her right breasts as Seth's lips kissed down and took her left nipple into his mouth as he increased the pressure.

Roman was going to cum hard. He couldn't handle how tight she was. It was making his head spin out of control. He needed her to cum though. He was not going to let himself go until she did; he flat out refused. Even though her body had physically been put through the sexual ringer, he was not going to leave her behind. Her pleasure came first. Roman growled and Seth moved away quickly as Roman sat up and wrapped his arms around her; her naked breasts came in contact with his chest and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Fuck Amaya. I need you to cum for me baby. You're killing me right now." One of his hands came around the front as he thumbed her nub HARD.

Amaya's head lulled back as Roman softly bit down on the sensitive skin on the right side of her neck where her shoulder met her neck. "Oh God Roman - I'm – I'm – I'm going to…" She grunted. "ROMAN!" She yelled as she suddenly exploded hard all over him.

Roman was not far behind her. Within seconds he yelled her name and came just as hard as she did two seconds before him. Roman collapsed back onto the bed as Amaya collapsed onto his chest a sweaty satisfied mess. Roman pulled her hair from her face and she felt Seth leaned over her back as he kissed her cheek softly. "Thanks for making us experience this all together baby. I don't think it would've been the same apart. I'm going to borrow your shower."

Amaya pushed up a little as she turned to face Seth and pulled him down with a hand on the back of his neck and captured his lips. "Thank you for sharing it with me. Clean towel behind the door. If you are sore; trying the jets in the tub. You'll never leave it until we leave on Friday."

Seth smiled. "Anytime beautiful; anytime. Thank you." He dropped one more kiss on her lips as he rolled from the bed to let them calm down from their evening.

Roman looked down at Amaya as he watched her aqua eyes turn up to meet him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked softly; by now he felt himself soften in her body and had no desire to move a muscle to even leave her body or move her off of him. He was content to let her sleep there all night long if she wanted. But naturally it was Seth's night so he didn't see that happening.

Amaya shook her head as she burrowed further into his arms and enjoyed being draped over top of his huge body. She waited until she heard the water kick on and Seth's groan as she knew he was using the tub. "No – Are you – are you okay? There were a couple of times tonight that I saw a questionable look on your face – like you didn't want to be here."

Roman shook his head. "No. It's not that I didn't want to be here; believe me I did. I just have a hard time sharing; a VERY hard time. I had to control myself from throwing Seth across the room a few times. But we all made the agreement just like Seth did. We made it work and we will continue to make it work." If she was surprised by his admittance she didn't show it.

Roman continued to stroke her back and hair until he looked down and noticed she was sleeping soundly on his chest and body. There was no way in hell he was going to wake her up to sleep on Seth. He would just have to give up an extra night to Seth.

He didn't want to but he would.


	18. Ch 18 Stupid To Refuse

**Chapter 18** – Stupid To Refuse

Thursday morning brought slight chaos in Amaya's house. Seth had gotta a call about his mother getting deathly ill overnight and being taken to the hospital. Amaya watched as he was getting his things together in the guest room where he'd left them.

"Are you sure you don't want Roman and me to come with? You know we will." Amaya stated softly as she leaned against the door frame. "I mean if you need the support you know were not going anywhere that you aren't."

Seth looked over and smiled softly as he shook his head. "No, I'm not sure what is going on yet and dad said they are doing tests. If all goes well hopefully I'll see you Monday Night for Raw. I already called and talked to Paul and let him know what was going on. Besides you and Roman can use the alone time to get to know each other better. Just don't forget about me." Seth winked as he tapped the end of her nose with his index finger.

Amaya scoffed. "You act like you're the easiest person to forget. You're my high strung puppy in and out of the ring Seth. I couldn't forget about you even if I had a gun pointed at me." Over the last couple of weeks she'd taken to calling him puppy because of his hyperness that seemed to flow through him 24/7.

Roman walked into the door frame next to Amaya as he leaned down and kissed her cheek giving her waist a soft squeeze. "Hey man, I got you a red eye flight to Iowa. But you've got to leave now and I told the taxi if he can't get you to the airport within 20 minutes he's going to have to deal with me." He stated as a cocky smirk crossed his face. He chuckled as Amaya swatted his arm and Seth chuckled.

They walked down stairs to the front door and stopped. Seth nodded as he turned and fist bumped Roman. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it." His eyes went to Amaya before they went to Roman and returned to their girl again. "Just make sure you take care of our girl and keep her fully satisfied until I can meet back up with you two on Monday." Seth leaned down slightly as he felt Amaya wrap her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Amaya's face buried in the side of Seth's neck; she felt his arms go around her waist. "Just promise me if you need either of us for any reason please call. I promise if you need me I'll be there within two hours. Or if you need to talk I'll talk or listen as long as you need me too." Amaya pulled back as she cupped his beard covered jaw. "Please promise me."

Seth nodded. "I swear on my life. Give me a couple of hours to get there and once I find out what's going on I'll call and let you know. I won't make either of you worry. I promise." Seth's eyes danced between Amaya's aqua eyes. "I'm sorry to just leave like this especially after last night. I don't mean to fuck and duck literally. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Amaya smiled softly. "It's okay baby. Family always comes first no matter what; believe me I know. Just help your dad out because this can't be easy for him." Amaya pushed up on her toes as she softly kissed Seth's lips. She felt his arms tighten around her as he leaned down a little more and deepened the kiss. She knew he felt terrible for having to leave especially after what they had shared the night before, but she also understood the importance of being there for family. Amaya pulled back when the taxi honked. "Go…Don't miss your flight. We'll be okay. Be there for your dad he needs you most right now."

Seth nodded before he kissed her lips softly once more and then nodded as Roman patted him on the back.

Roman clasped Seth's hand as he pulled him in for a manly one arm hug and patted his back again. "I got her – don't worry bro. Take care of your mom and dad first." Roman stated. Roman released him as he and Amaya watched as Seth grabbed his back and was in the taxi and gone. Roman looked down as Amaya leaned against the door frame. "He'll be okay." He watched as she nodded as she stepped back and closed the door.

Roman smirked as he leaned down and scoped Amaya into his arms. The sound of her squeal did his heart good as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help laughing as she tightened her arms. "I'm not going to drop you."

"Ass!" She slapped his shoulder as he chuckled. She leaned her forehead against his temple as she softly kissed his cheek. "You scared the crap out of me." She whispered softly.

Roman smiled as he felt her lips brush his cheek. "I had to do something to keep your mind from worrying about him." Roman walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and placed Amaya on his lap. "Don't worry about anything, until he calls and there's something to worry about." He watched as she nodded in agreement before she leaned over and captured his lips.

Amaya reluctantly pulled back from Roman's lips as she smiled softly. "I think I'm going to go get a shower, since I've not had one yet." She stood from his lap as she started to walk towards the stair case. She stopped and looked back. "Feel like joining me?"

"I had my shower this morning…" Roman stated.

Amaya smirked. "I know – feel like another one?" She asked as she peeled her t-shirt off and tossed it at Roman and couldn't help laughing as it landed covering his head.

Roman heard her footsteps as she walked upstairs he pulled her t-shirt off his head as her scent infiltrated his senses. Roman stood up as he followed her upstairs to her room where he would already hear the shower going.

"I know you're in there big man." Amaya started from the bathroom. "I could use some help getting undressed as long as you're not busy."

Oh yea he would be stupid to refuse that offer.

Zaria was enjoying the sun on her body was soaking up the vitamin D. She loved sitting out on her back porch. She put the awning up so she could feel the sun on her skin. She was so comfortable in her dark blue papasan chair with matching foot stool. She was reading on her kindle with her feet kicked up and just relaxing. She stood up from the chair as she saved her place in her kindle as she walked into the house and made herself a strawberry daiquiri. She popped a straw into it.

Zaria was just about ready to go back out and continue soaking up the vitamin D while it lasted; when the doorbell rang. She couldn't imagine who was there. She walked over an opened the front door. Imagine her surprise when Dean was staring back at her. "Ambrose…What are you doing here?" She asked tightly.

Dean licked his dry lips. "Can we talk?"

Zaria narrowed her eyes. "You haven't spoken to me since we had sex and now out of the freaking blue you want to have a convo? Get lost Ambrose. Just pretend nothing happened between us; it'll be a lot easier for the both of us."

Zaria started to close the door when Dean's hand snapped to the side of it to stop her from closing it in his face. This talk was long overdue. Dean pushed the door open as his blue-grey locked onto her emerald green. "I know you don't want to talk to me and you don't have to. I came to talk to you and all I want you to do is listen to me."

Zaria shook her head as she stepped aside and allowed him to enter her beach house; closing the door after he was inside. "Living room is down the hall a little." She followed his jean covered ass like a man dying of thirst following a single drop of water. Those jeans were perfect for his ass. If she ever met his mom she would thank her for giving him an ass like that. She watched as Dean turned to face her as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you sit down please?" Dean asked.

Zaria crossed her arms over her chest. "Just say what you came to say. You're cutting in on my day off." She snapped.

Dean growled. "Please sit the fuck down and pretend you're actually going to listen to me Z." That would be the one and only time he would say please.

Zaria swallowed hard as she slowly lowered herself onto the couch and watched as Dean moved around a little like he had ants in his pants. But that was just Dean. He never could sit still; even when he was in the damn ring. "Okay fine. What do you have to say?"

Dean exhaled heavily. "Look, I know this isn't an excuse, but I didn't grow up all sunshine and roses. I had a fucked up childhood." Dean swallowed hard. "I basically kept myself busy in my room while my mother whored herself out to keep food on the table. I don't know how to judge my feelings. I don't know how to tell a girl I'm attracted to them other than – other than having sex with them and never speaking to them again. I know my reaction the morning after was not the one you were probably looking for and I'm sorry for that. That will honestly be the only apology you'll get from me. I rarely apologize for anything, because I rarely do stupid shit I have to or want to apologize for."

Zaria could almost feel the anxiety coming from Dean as she nodded. "Apology accepted." Zaria rolled her lips together. "So – was that a one-time thing or are we going to have a repeat performance?"

Dean chuckled. "I have to be honest; I do like you Z. I mean obviously when you first showed up and you were Danielson's sister I was clearly enjoying myself when I would fuck with you. But you clearly had a hell of a time doing it back to me. I would like to – uh – take you on a date one night…I mean if you don't mind."

Zaria's eyes widened. "You want to take me on a date; really?" She question curiously.

Dean nodded. "Yea, I haven't been on a date in a while and if I was to take anyone on a date; I would want it to be you."

Zaria nodded. "Okay, whenever your ready you have to ask me properly and I'll be ready whenever you are." Zaria messed with the hem on her tank top. "I was going to make shrimp tacos tonight – you're more than welcome to stay; I have plenty." She was extending the olive branch for him.

Dean nodded. "I'd like that. But on one condition you've got to let me help cook and clean up. I don't do being lazy when someone invites me to dinner."

"Okay you're on toppings details then." Zaria stated as she extended her hand and smiled as he took it and she led him into the kitchen to start cooking.

Oh yea he would be stupid to refuse that offer.


	19. Ch 19 Yay! Seth Is Back

**Chapter 19** – Yay! Seth Is Back

Friday morning brought Roman and Amaya back on the road with Dean and Zaria who were looking pretty cozy together. Amaya was happy to see they had worked out their issues and they'd decided to take everything turtle slow. Dean didn't want to rush anything and end up hurting her in the end. Apparently his feelings were deeper than anyone noticed and deeper than he cared to admit. They weren't sharing a room yet and Amaya knew it was definitely on Dean's part. He realized clearly they rushed it when they slept together, but now that thoughts and feelings were out in the open between the two of them it was going to take a minute before they got back to sex.

Amaya couldn't complain. She'd enjoyed all her along time with Roman; and then some. Roman was a little softer with her, but when she wanted to be rough he had no problem turning the intensity up a notch for her, he was just mindful of how she was feeling. She already knew he'd never forgive himself if he hurt her in any way.

Amaya admitted she enjoyed the last few days with Roman but she also had to admit she missed Seth being around too. By Monday her hyper puppy had been missing for five days and that was just about 4 days too long. She stood at the airport with Roman, his arm around her waist as they were waiting for Seth to join them. Seth hadn't been able to call and give them an update on his mom; his phone had fallen in a puddle and was ruined Thursday as soon as he stepped off the plane. He was able to sign into his e-mail and send a message to Amaya and Roman letting them know what happened with his phone and that he'd see them on Monday. He'd just gotten a replacement that morning.

Amaya's smile lit up her face as she watched the two-toned hair man she was currently thinking about. She gave Roman a sideways glance when she felt her side vibrate from a growl he let out. Amaya patted his hand that was resting on her hip. "Easy big guy; you've had me all to yourself for 5 days. Besides Seth is going to need both of our support; he looks worn." She frowned up at Roman who looked down at her and nodded.

"Go to him." Roman nodded towards Seth; he had just grabbed his bag from baggage claim. He leaned down and kissed her temple and let her go.

Seth smiled weakly as he watched Amaya jog over and her small body crashed into his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. "Hey baby, I missed you too." He stated softly as his arms wrapped around her. He needed the comfort right now. He was tired from staying awake at the hospital with his dad who couldn't sleep without his mom. Their marriage was perfectly matched.

Amaya pulled back as he kissed his lips softly before she wrapped her arm around his waist. "C'mon babe; let's get to the hotel and you can relax until we have to head to the arena for Raw."

Roman nodded as he bumped fists with his brother before he took his suitcase and let Amaya lead him to the SUV where Zaria and Dean were waiting for the threesome. Roman put his bag in the back as he got in the second row of seats, since he looked up and saw Amaya with Seth's head in her lap. He exhaled heavily, he could do it; he could share. It was hard but he could do it.

Once they got to the hotel, Roman was napping on his bed in his room and Amaya was sitting on Seth's bed with his head back in her lap. She'd pulled the rubber band from his two-toned hair and kept running her fingers through it. "So what did the doctor say?"

Seth rolled onto his back as he looked up at Amaya. "She's got Bacterial Meningitis. The most they can figure is she cut her hand on a rusted piece of metal and it got infected and the infection went up into her brain and she didn't realize how bad it was infected until she started running a fever and getting sick. They have this clear plastic tent over her bed because she is contagious."

Amaya nodded. She knew that wasn't good. People had died from Meningitis. "Are you going back on Wednesday?"

Seth nodded. "More than likely I'll be heading out Tuesday night after were done taping Smackdown. I called Stephanie and Paul this morning once I got my phone replaced and told them what was going on. They said for the time being until she's out of the woods; I can skip the house shows, but I've got to be here for Raw and Smackdown." He informed her.

"Amaya you should go with him."

Amaya and Seth's head snapped to the door frame where Roman was leaning. "No I don't want you and Dean trying to figure out your schedule on your own. It will be a mess."

Roman shook his head. "I already spoke to Zaria; she said she will cover you until you get back Monday. Seth is going to need your help getting through this. Usually the first week is the toughest. Besides Dean and I will have no problems. We'll stick to the schedule that you set for us and we won't give Zaria any problems or surprises. I promise. We'll be on our best behavior – well at least I will. I don't promise anything for Dean. He seems to enjoy screwing with her."

Amaya blinked a few times. "Are you sure big man?" She knew he was having a hard time with the sharing part of this three way relationship, when he nodded she nodded in understanding. This would be extremely hard for him to let her leave with Seth Tuesday night, but she knew he was also trying not to be selfish at this point. She knew it was a big step for him.

Roman nodded. "Yea, you should go with him. I think I can survive without you for a few days. Besides I'm going to go to LA with Jon and Josh for my uncle's birthday." Jon and Josh were his twin cousins who were the sons of Solofa Fatu Jr – who used to wrestle under the name Rikishi.

Amaya nodded. "Okay, if you're sure…I'll leave with Seth Tuesday night and I'll see you next Monday." Amaya looked between Seth and Roman. "So while I have you two here – can I speak to the two of you please?" When they both nodded Amaya jerked her head to the side. "C'mon big man, come take a seat." She watched as Roman pushed off the door frame as he closed the door behind him.

Roman sat down on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands in his lap as he watched Amaya absentmindedly ran her fingers through Seth's hair. Lucky little shit. But Roman wasn't jealous. He'd spent hours lying in bed with Amaya between Thursday and Sunday; kissing, being naked with her, enjoying everything they did to each other. Teasing and tormenting and had to admit he thoroughly enjoyed making her beg him to end her ecstasy misery. After all that love making and even sometimes just rough sex; he would never forget it or complain about having to share her with his best friend. Once again he didn't like sharing her, but he was getting used to it.

"What's up Amaya?" Roman finally asked.

Amaya smiled softly. "Well, I know March is going to be a crazy month because of WrestleMania at the end and plus your parents anniversary the weekend before that. But I was kind of thinking; the week before your parent's anniversary weekend you're all going to have Wednesday, Thursday and Friday off. I would love to get you guys to Mendocino to meet Amyra. But I mean if you don't want to you really don't have too. I would really love for you both to meet her."

Roman looked at Seth who nodded. "We're in. You tell us when and we'll go." Roman scrubbed a hand down his face. "So while I have you both here. Amaya I was going to see if you would attend my parent's anniversary weekend with me."

Amaya smiled as she nodded. "I would love too. Any time you guys have something you want me to attend with you. All you have to do is ask so I can put it on my schedule."

Seth chuckled as he rolled over on his back facing her again. "I am so glad you said that because - I've uh - I've got a family reunion thing after WrestleMania that I'd really like for you to go to."

Amaya giggled as she rubbed Seth's t-shirt covered chest. "Yea I guess going with you on Tuesday night will help me meet some of your family. Man you guys are just full of surprises today aren't you?" She shook her head as she laughed at both her guys. "Roman, I thought you were going to take a nap?"

Roman chuckled as he stood up from the bed. He stepped closer as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I am now. I just wanted to come in and suggest you go with Seth until Monday since I'm going to be in LA; I'll be back on Friday with Dean and Zaria, but Seth and you won't be back until Monday. This is fine; Seth can use your support. He knows I support him and if he needs me physically there all he has to do is call, but I think for now he could use your support more than me."

Amaya smiled as she reached up and cupped Roman's face. "So sweet…" She rubbed her nose against his as she kissed his lips against. "Go get your nap in. I'm gonna see if I can get your brother to relax a little."

"Yes ma'am." Roman nodded as he turned and left the room.

Amaya watched as Roman left and closed the door behind him. Her eyes went to the two-tone haired gentleman with his head in her lap. Her fingers never stopped sliding through his thick hair. "Now what can I do to get you to relax a little?"

"That's a loaded question babe." Seth chuckled as he looked up at her. God she was beautiful. Even if he wasn't sharing her with Roman he could see himself dating her for a very long time. He wasn't sure if his feelings went deep enough to fall in love with her. He knew he cared for her immensely and he maybe even loved her or felt love for her, but he knew he wasn't in love with her. Being in love and feeling love for someone were two different things and he definitely knew the difference between them.

"How about a little of this…" Seth sat up as he leaned over and captured her lips as he pulled her down the bed to lie in front of him. His hand gripped her hip and pulled her flush against his body. Seth rolled slightly as he made himself comfortable between her thighs, but kept his weight off of her with his elbows in the mattress. He felt her hands come up and caress his beard covered jaw.

"Hmm I missed this," Amaya admitted as she gripped some of his beard between her fingers and tugged on it lightly.

"I missed the way you taste beautiful." Seth pulled back as he stared into her aqua eyes. "What Roman doesn't know how to use his scruff on you?" Seth watched as she shook her head no before he sat back on his haunches as he pulled his t-shirt from his overheated body. Kissing this woman was going to be the death of him. There was something about the feel of her tongue caressing his that lit his whole body on fire. "Well that is something I will have to rectify right now."

Amaya felt Seth come back down and cover her body with his as her hands began roaming his now naked torso. She loved the feel of his soft skin covering his hard muscles. She could get lost in just touching him alone. His lips capturing hers again; she already knew she was going to enjoy her days off with him.


	20. Ch 20 What A Ride

**Chapter 20**

Amaya was slightly nervous about going with Seth to Davenport Iowa; his home town that he loved and missed so much. He went back as often as he could on his days off. Seth chuckled when he watched as Amaya sat in the passenger seat of the rental he could tell she was nervous as she was ringing her hands. Seth leaned over and took her hand in his as he kissed the back of it before he rubbed it along the soft scruff of his beard; knowing she liked the touch of it.

Seth knew it had been weird for her to sleep in his childhood bedroom the night before when they got into Davenport the night before after a couple hour flight from where Smackdown was. Once he wrapped his arms around her she settled and calmed and then turned over and burrowed herself against the front of his body. He was more than happy to keep her calm and warm.

Amaya looked over at Seth and smiled softly. "We're not telling your parents I'm dating both you and Roman right?"

Seth smiled softly as he stopped at a red light. "Amaya I know you're nervous, but don't be. No I haven't told my parents about my girlfriend dating me and my best friend and tag partner."

"I just – I just don't want them to think I'm some kind of slut." Amaya admitted openly.

The light turned green and Seth pulled through the light and into the hospital parking lot and killed the engine as soon as he pulled into an empty spot. He turned and looked at her. "Amaya no matter what happens with the three of us. I would never let anyone treat you like that. Not even anyone from my family. I know the three of us said we're not telling anyone at the company about our three way relationship, because of that issue right there. I don't want someone coming up to you thinking they can put their hands on you just because you happen to be dating two guys at once. That's what Cena did and that's why we fucked him up on Monday night. It doesn't matter if you're dating me or me and Roman or if you felt adventurous enough and decided to date all 3 Shield members it's no one's business but ours. And no one has the right to make you feel like shit or like a slut or anything. And if you ever feel that way you have to let us know so we can put your mind at ease."

Amaya smiled softly as she nodded. "Okay." She was happy with Seth's answer. She was still slightly nervous but she was like that when she was meeting new people. She watched as Seth got out and walked around to her side and opened the door and she took the hand he extended to her. His hand on her stomach pushing her against the side of the car kept her from moving. She looked up at him. "What?"

Seth smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips. "Calm down and don't be so nervous baby." He mumbled against her lips and when she finally kissed him back and felt her arms wrap around his waist. His arms went around her as he deepened the kiss and felt her fist his t-shirt in her hands.

Amaya smiled as Seth pulled away and took her hand in his lacing his fingers together with hers as he led her into the hospital. They stepped on the elevator as Amaya leaned against his arm. "So do your parents even know about me?"

Seth chuckled. "Of course, I'm not going to date someone and not tell them; especially after a picture of us from our carnival date landed on twitter. I wasn't trying to hide you from them; I just wasn't sure how this whole relationship was going to work or it would work at all. Mom tends to get attached to my girlfriends and dad doesn't really care."

Amaya smiled softly. "Well if my parents weren't complete asshole I would love to introduce you to them."

Seth squeezed her hand slightly. "What happened? I mean if you don't want to tell me…" He trailed off, in case he was being too nosy.

Amaya shook her head. "Well when mom found out that Amyra got pregnant from a married man who basically left her with nothing she tried to convince Amyra to have an abortion. She said the baby was an abomination since she would be having it out of wedlock. Amyra doesn't believe in abortion; she thinks any child brought into the world is a miracle. Mom threw a hissy fit and bitched at dad about it long enough that he blew up at Amyra and that's when we decided we didn't need them to run our lives anymore. When she got sick they tried to come back into our lives and tried to tell Amyra she needed to give her daughter up for adoption because if she suddenly died no one would take care of her."

Seth could hear the pain in Amaya's voice as she explained what her parents had done. Seth shook his head. "I can't imagine not having my parents in my life. But I can definitely understand where you and your sister are coming from." His head snapped up as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the floor his mom was on. "C'mon time for you to meet my parents."

Amaya swallowed hard as she let Seth lead her down the hallway. It didn't take long until an older gentleman about Seth's high with the same dark hair was sitting in the waiting room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Seth asked.

Amaya watched as Seth let go of her hand as the older gentleman stood up and hugged his son tightly.

"You mother isn't responding correctly to the medication they put her on. The doctor and his assistant are in there now running a bunch of tests." Chocolate brown eyes landed on the nervous looking blonde standing behind his son as he smiled warmly. "You must be Amaya." He held his hand out and as her small hand slid into his he pulled her into a warm hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Amaya returned his warm hug with one of her own. "It's nice to finally meet you too Mr. Rollins."

"It's Mike sweetheart, just Mike; anything formal and I'll start looking for Seth's grandpa." Mike chuckled as he releases his hold on his son's girlfriend. He watched as Seth stepped up beside her and took her hand in his.

Seth frowned. "When will we know anything about mom?"

Mike scrubbed a hand down his face. "It probably won't be for a few hours. You can either get comfortable here with me in these ass killing hospital seats or you can go back to the house, because I'm sure by the time you got in it was close to 3 or 4 am and you two probably didn't get much sleep."

Amaya shook her head. "No were staying. We have no place better to be right now."

Seth smiled down at Amaya. He knew her reaction was real and wasn't forced. She was generally worried about his mother as much as he and his father were. It didn't take a genius to see how big her heart was and when someone was worried about a loved one she was clearly the best person to go to for comfort. He was suddenly glad she'd come with him to Iowa. He thought for sure she'd be bored, but apparently he was wrong.

The threesome sat down in the waiting room again as Mike and Amaya talked about Seth and his close relationship with his mother growing up. Apparently a few years back Mike and Seth's mother Adele had a falling out when Seth was around the age of 10 and the split for a while until they could get themselves back on stable ground. This was what got him interested in wrestling. In order for Adele to keep Seth's mind occupied and not worrying if his father would come back Adele would turn on the TV and find wrestling and allow Seth to watch as much of it as he wanted. According to Mike it wasn't if they could fix their marriage it was when. They didn't split with the intention of making it a permanent arrangement. Mike and Adele couldn't deny the love they had between the two of them. They hit a rocky patch just like everyone in life and the worked through it and within 10 months Mike was back home with his family where he always belonged.

Amaya looked at Seth. "So that's why you love your job so much." She reached up and pulled on his chin hair. "I can understand that."

A few hours later, Amaya looked up and didn't realize they'd been there literally all day long. "Wow is it really 8?" She swallowed hard as she sat up from her relaxed position against Seth.

About 5 they had ventured down to the cafeteria and had some dinner; when they got back to the waiting area the doctor finally came in and said Adele was having an allergic reaction to the meds they were giving her, but they had started her on some new meds and they were then allowed to go in and visit with her. Seth and Mike went in to see her – Amaya was not going to go in there; the woman was sick and chances are she didn't want anyone to see her sick, much less her own family and now her sons girlfriend. Amaya was goo with just waiting. Once Seth got back to the waiting room and plopped down onto the couch he'd said his mom was looking much better. They knew it would be a few more weeks before they could even THINK about releasing her to go home.

Mike checked his watch. "Jesus it really is 8. Seth you should get yourselves back to the house and relax a little. You will be here till Monday morning, you've got all the time in the world to go back in there and see mom again. They are setting me up a cot in her room, like they do every night. I am not going home until your mother does. I have a hell of a time sleeping without her."

Seth nodded as he stood up. He watched as his dad hugged Amaya and she moved out of the way. Seth hugged his dad tight and returned his dad's pat on the back. "You call me if you need anything." His dad nodded as Seth looked down before taking Amaya's hand in his. "Let's head out."

Amaya stood in the bathroom in her panties and Seth's t-shirt. She brushed her hair out and then brushed her teeth. "You're parents are so in love. I can't imagine having a bond so tight that you can't sleep at night without your other half. Ya know? It's sweet and romantic." Amaya stated as she rinsed her mouth.

Seth nodded as he brushed his own teeth. Once he rinsed and put their toothbrushes back in their travel cases. He followed Amaya back to his childhood room. "Dad has always been like that. Anytime she has to be admitted into the hospital. He refuses to go home without her. Even when I was born; he just wouldn't budge. I guess when you've loved someone as much as they've loved each other and been through it all you really do stick with each other through everything."

Amaya nodded as she crawled into the queen size bed, Seth's mother had switched out when Seth left years ago. It might've been his childhood room, but it was now a quest room for family or friends. Seth crawled into bed and leaned over and turned the light off. He rolled towards her as she softly kissed the middle of his chest and could just feel the tension rolling in his body. "What can I do to help you relax?"

Seth chuckled. "You just love asking me those loaded questions don't you?" He asked as his hands began to roam the curves her body through his t-shirt, which he couldn't get over how sexy she looked in it. He had elevator eyes the whole time they were standing in the bathroom brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed.

"Of course, as long as I can get a good reaction or answer from you." She winked up at him and before long his lips had captured hers. She felt him shift as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him as she sat up and was straddled across his lap; her eyes widened when his hand jerked slightly and ripped her panties from her body.

Seth chuckled. "Sorry! I'll buy you more I swear."

She could feel the bulge in his black shorts and could tell exactly what he needed to get him to relax. Her hand rubbed and stroked his erection through his shorts as she pulled on the elastic waist band and boxer/briefs. "Gonna get rid of these?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Her eyes widened even more as he pushed his hips up and a few seconds later his shorts and boxer/briefs were lying on the floor with her torn undies. There was going to be zero foreplay tonight she knew she was more than ready for him as he grabbed his wallet on the night stand and handed her the condom he kept in there. Apparently she was putting it on him.

Seth had to let her put the condom on or he was going to have seriously erection reduction issues. Her hands were steady and soft as he closed his eyes at the feeling of her rolling it on all the way to the base. "You ready?" He asked her and when she nodded, he lifted her by the hips and slowly deposited her on his aching erection; both groaning at the contact. He pulled his shirt off of her. He wanted to see all of her naked flesh. When she began to roll her hips he knew he was not going to last long.

But oh what a ride it would be.


	21. Ch 21 Meeting Amyra

**Chapter 21** – Meeting Amyra

It seemed like the month of February flew by and before long the guys were into March. Once Seth's mom started getting the proper antibiotics she started getting better. She had to stay in the hospital for about 3 weeks before they finally released her. Amaya went back to Davenport Iowa with Seth every week he went back until his mother was released. His mother Adele was the sweetest lady Amaya had ever met. Even as she was walking into the house after her release she was still trying to cater to Seth and his dad. His dad stood firm and made her go to bed and relax, she wasn't completely at 100% but there were no more signs of the meningitis; so therefore she was no longer contagious and could be home with her family.

The guys soon found out for WrestleMania they would be going against Randy Orton, Paul Wight –who wrestled under the name Big Show, and Stephen Farrelly –who wrestled under the name Sheamus. For the next 3 to 4 weeks for Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown it would be a series of brawling back and forth in the ring and in the back area of the arenas.

Roman could tell by the smile plastered all over Amaya's face that she was excited and ecstatic to be going to see her sister. From the airport to the house and now as they were on their way to the hospital he could see her fidgeting in her seat next to him. He talked to Amyra a few times over the phone and she sounded nothing like Amaya. She was definitely a spitfire with so much life that it was a shame she had such a horrible disease.

Roman noticed Amaya had always referred to her sister as the wild child in the family. And clearly she was since she was the one who got pregnant from a married man; though Amaya was far more open-minded as far as her dating both him and Seth. Amyra needed a cure or a miracle at this point. Roman wasn't sure how Amaya would handle losing her twin. Most twins couldn't live without the other one for too long.

When they got to Mendocino that morning; they stopped at Amyra's house first and Amaya showed them to their bedrooms. The house was a huge two story Victorian with plenty of bedrooms for everyone. Amaya had found it while it was cheap on the market and bought it for Amyra and Safina and renovated with her sister. It was the first major purchase for her after she got her job at WWE. Once they got the rental unloaded of all their bags; they piled into the big Black Ford Expedition that Amaya had rented. She gave Jon the address of the hospital.

Amaya walked through the hospital as fast as she could; she had taken this walk before. She could care less if any of them could keep up with her. Once they got off the elevator on the third floor she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see Amyra. She knew her aunt would be picking Safina up from pre-school and bringing her to the hospital around 2 PM; in a couple of hours. Amaya came to room 363 and stopped. Amaya looked over as the others caught up and she walked into the room. As soon as she walked in she saw Amyra was partially sitting up in bed. Amaya couldn't help as she carefully crawled up onto the bed and laid her head in her twins lap. "I missed you."

Amyra smiled softly as she leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you more sissy."

Seth couldn't help as she watched the interaction between the two sisters. It was so strange to see identical twins, but one was MUCH thinner and had dark circles around her eyes. Technically they were fraternal twins because Amyra had dark ash blonde hair with teal colored eyes, but everything else looked the same.

Amaya stood from the bed as she smiled softly once everyone gathered in her sister's room. "Amyra, this is Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Zaria Danielson and Roman Reigns. This is Amyra everyone."

Amyra laughed. "It's nice to finally meet all of you." She looked at her twin. "Jesus, why didn't you tell me they are so big?" She laughed when Amaya shrugged.

Roman looked down as he felt an ice cold hand on his forearm. It was Amyra he looked up at her and noticed she was staring at him in fascination. "Ma'am?" He thought maybe something was wrong.

Amaya laughed. "It's okay Roman she's just curious about how big you really are."

Roman chuckled as he took Amyra's hand and put it on his bicep under the sleeve of his t-shirt. He chuckled harder as Amyra's eyes widened.

"Wow that's – that's really all you under that skin." Amyra stated honestly. Her eyes went to her twin. "Who's got the best body?" She asked; knowing her twin couldn't lie about that.

Amaya laughed as she felt Amyra take her hand again. She'd let go of her for a minute while she was touching and being fascinated by Roman's biceps. "It's not a matter of who has the best body. They've all got nice bodies – believe me. Dean has the best chest. Seth has the best abs. Roman has the best arms. And they've all got great asses and fabulous thighs. But that's just my opinion."

Amyra looked at every one of them curiously before her eyes landed on Roman and Seth; suddenly she could see the way their posture was and the way Amaya's posture was and her eyes danced between the three of them. She could tell something wasn't quite right between the trio but she knew better than to push her twin.

Amyra had to leave for her treatment and Amaya knew she would be tired and would sleep well into the night. So everyone left and went back to Amyra's house and decided it was time for food. Zaria went crazy and cook about a million mini chicken wings on the grill as Amaya stayed in the kitchen and made macaroni and cheese, potato salad and even made some fresh strawberry lemonade and sweet tea.

Once Amaya finished up everything she went upstairs to shower. She needed just a few minutes to get the stress and sadness of the day out of her system. Once she had herself a really good cry she finished up her shower and dressed. She combed out the knots from her hair. As she walked out of the room she deemed as hers she smiled as Seth pushed off the wall and pulled her into his arms.

"You doing okay baby?" Seth asked softly. He knew the visit was going to be particularly hard for her; she'd been there every step of the way for him while his mom was sick. There was no way in hell he wouldn't do the same for her. She nodded as she buried her face in his chest as one arm went around her waist and one hand was cradling the back of her head. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise. There has to be something we can do to help. I'll think of something baby." Seth stated as he kissed the top of her head.

Amaya looked up at Seth and could see the dark circles under his eyes from not getting a lot of sleep the last few weeks since his mom had been sick. "Go lay down sweetie. Get all the rest you can while you're here. Open the bedrooms windows and let the breeze outside push the fresh air in. Believe me it will help relax you." She pushed up and kissed his lips softly as she stepped back and let him venture down the hall to his room.

Roman had just walked up the stairs and was standing at the top as he smiled softly at Amaya. "C'mon beautiful, you need to come eat." He held his hand out and his smile turned into a grin as she took his hand and three seconds later he scoped her up into his arms.

Amaya laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would complain, but I know it wouldn't do any good. So I'll just be quiet and enjoy the ride; so to speak." She let one thumb caress his cheek and couldn't help laughing as he ran his tongue along his cheek and bumped her thumb. Once they were in the kitchen Roman placed her on her feet in front of him before he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on her lips.

Roman gestured to the table of food while Dean left after Zaria, appreciating they were giving them privacy. They made their plates and sat down at the table, Roman letting Amaya serve herself first. Since they were alone downstairs, there was no reason to travel to Amaya's room, where there was a lot of temptation. They talked quietly while slowly eating, doing exactly what Roman wanted and that was getting to know each other. "How about a movie? Or do you want to go back up to the hospital to see your sister?" He knew Amaya didn't have much longer with her twin, so he wanted to be there for her.

Amaya smiled softly as she ate Chicken and potato salad. She was good with that and laughed when Roman pushed more food on her plate. "I would like to go back to the hospital but not everyone has to go with I don't want to bum everyone out. But if you want to come with I would like for you to meet Aunt Lucy and Safina; they will be there the second time around. But I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm sure you and everyone else want to relax for your days off." She was giving him an out in case he felt uncomfortable being around someone who was sick. Not everyone has the heart or stomach to sit around and converse with someone so sick.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanna take you." Roman stated, standing from the table since they finished eating and cleaned up the mess. They put the food away so it didn't spoil and then Roman extended his hand, feeling their fingers lace together again. "Let's go visit your family. Seth is upstairs sleeping and Dean and Zaria went for a walk on the beach and won't be back for a while." They left the house and headed to the hospital, making small talk on the way. It felt great to have Amaya back because Roman missed her more than he was willing to admit.

Amaya loved the feeling of Roman's fingers interlocked with hers. As they drove to the hospital she took the opportunity to really LOOK at the tattoo on his right arm since he was driving. While Roman had been in LA with his cousins for his Uncle's birthday he'd gotten the tattoo done. She loved the intricate patterns and lines and shading; she followed the lines from his wrist around his forearm up to the inside of his bicep. "Samoan tribal right?" She looked up and could see a weird look on his face as her hand softly rubbed his forearm. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, just thinking about your sister and wishing there was something we could do for her. I know it'll kill you when her time comes and…there's gotta be something they can do. The medical technology has come so far that they're close to curing AIDS and different types of cancer for Christ sakes." Roman didn't mean to sound frustrated, but he really grew to like Amyra in the short amount of time he met her. "I don't care what it costs; I'll do whatever I can to help your sister get better. I promise, Amaya." If this was his sister, Roman wouldn't be as together as Amaya is which was sort of scary since her twin sister was dying. "And yes its Samoan tribal. All my cousins have them."

Amaya hopped out of the vehicle once they were parked. They walked into the hospital and got in the elevator. Amaya looked at Roman and could tell her was completely telling the truth. She frowned as her eyes pricked with tears as she tried to keep herself from crying at his sweet words. "She actually has phenomenal health insurance and the hospital is actually doing all they can to prolong her life. I mean it would be great if she would be here to see Safina grow up, get her first boyfriend, graduate high school, go to college, get married and be a grandma; but it's just not something she wants to think about right now. Right now she's living for today and the time she has with Safina." She blinked as tears slid down her cheeks. "And you and Seth are probably the sweetest men I've ever met. You guys barely know me and Amyra and you both want to help as much as possible. No one I've ever been friends with ever gave a crap."

"I'm not an average guy, Amaya and neither is Seth." Roman stated seriously, pulling her into his arms as his lips brushed against her wet cheeks, tasting the saltiness of her tears. "Trust me when I say we'll figure this out. Maybe we can send her to Switzerland or somewhere across the globe. There's always new medicine coming out to cure diseases over there. Don't give up until the very end, until you know there is no chance for her to survive. Because until then there's ALWAYS a chance." The elevator dinged as the doors slid open and Roman guided her off of them, letting her lead them down the hallway toward Amyra's room.

Amaya nodded. "I'll never give up on her. She's been my best friend for 25 years. The best place for her is a dry warm climate, so California seems to be home for now. Wet or humid places can cause her to catch pneumonia; which would wreak havoc on her cystic fibrosis. She's got really good doctors here. They take really good care of her. Believe me there isn't anything that I haven't already checked out or researched for this. It's been my spare time since she got it. I'm always hopeful when she gets new treatments."

"MAYA! MAYA! AUNTIE MAYA!"


	22. Ch 22 Night Time Visit

**Chapter 22** – Night Time Visit

Amaya's head snapped up when she heard a squeal as a three foot nothing caramel haired little girl in overalls ran at her. Amaya chuckled as she squatted down and waited for impact. As soon as the little girl hit, Amaya rolled onto her back as the almost three year old planted kisses all over her face and she couldn't help laughing. As she wrapped her arms around her and was holding her tight.

Roman couldn't help feeling his heart grow warm and fuzzy at the sight of the 3 year old raining kisses all over her Aunt's face. She looked the spitting image of Amaya and Amyra, except for her eyes. They were a light blues. Roman squatted down as the little girl finally saw him standing there and extended his very large hand to her. "It's alright, doll. I won't hurt you. I'm Roman. I'm a friend of your Auntie's." He smiled when she hesitantly took it, chewing her bottom lip apprehensively. "Nice to meet you, Safina."

Safina shook his big hand before her eyes went her aunt. "How old is he auntie?" Her eyes wide with curiosity.

Amaya laughed. "He's 27 baby." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she just continued to stare at Roman in wonder.

"He's awful big for 27. I'm almost 3, but Auntie Lucy says I'll get bigger. I just don't know if I want to be as big as him."

Amaya laughed as she stood up as Safina's arms and legs wrapped around her body. She kissed her temple and cheek softly. "It's okay baby you've got plenty of time to catch up." They walked into the room and Safina stood on the end of the bed and carefully walked over and took her seat next to Amyra.

"It's about time you got your skinny little ass back here I've been waiting." Amyra said with a laugh in her voice. "Aunt Lucy, that's Roman Reigns. He's a friend and co-worker of Mayas."

Aunt Lucy stood as she immediately engulfed Amaya in a hug. "No it's about time you finally came home for more than three seconds." Lucy's hard eyes moved to the big man as she put her hand out there. "Good to meet you. We've heard enough about you." Lucy chuckled. "Don't be so shy Amaya and stop blushing."

"Shut up. God you guys suck; first your niece earlier and now you. I know why you two get along so well and why you've never gotten along with our parents."

"Nice to meet you too." Roman could already tell and sense the over protectiveness from Lucy, having a feeling he would have a hard time getting through that obstacle to be with Amaya.

Safina stood up on the bed and walked down and jumped into Amaya's arms. Safina pushed her forehead against her aunt's. "Are you going to marry that big guy Auntie?"

Amaya laughed hard as she shook her head. "I don't know baby. No one really knows." Safina walked back over and sat next to her mother again.

After they'd been there for a couple of hours she watched as her twin yawned. "Ooo Yawn alert. We're going to be here for a few days. You already know I'll be here every day." Amaya leaned over and hugged her sister as she brushed a kiss across her forehead. "Let Saf know I'll come by tomorrow and take her out for ice cream." Amaya leaned down and kissed her niece's forehead softly. Everyone said their goodbyes and Roman and Amaya left the hospital.

"Are you okay?" Roman asked on the drive back to Amaya's, holding her hand and watched as she merely nodded, frowning. Of course she wasn't. What kind of question was that? Her twin sister was dying and there was nothing she could do about it! What an idiotic question, Roman thought angrily, gripping the steering wheel tightly in his free hand. There had to be something that could happen that they could do to make Amyra stick around longer. "What's going to happen to your niece if your sister doesn't survive this?"

Amaya looked out the window. When he asked her about Safina she looked over. "Aunt Lucy will continue to raise her. They've had things planned for a while. She's already said she wants to make sure I stay in her life and I couldn't agree more." Her hand tightened around his as she brought it up and pressed it against her cheek. His warmth was inviting. "Beyond any of that I'm not really sure. And I honestly don't want to think that far ahead yet. I would do anything for Safi – If I could trade places with Amyra I would in a heartbeat. I've always wondered why God did this; why he let her get sick when she's got a daughter to think about whose going to miss her so much."

"Sometimes he's just not fair, especially to a sweet family likes yours." Roman grunted, trying not to get pissed off at a situation that was completely out of his control. It was hard though. He could hear the pain and aggravation in her voice and hated it, wishing he could take those feelings away. Roman started wondering what would happen if Aunt Lucy died because she seemed completely content to care for Safina; but he couldn't figure out her age and knew she wouldn't be around forever. He knew Amaya would take her niece in a heartbeat if need-be.

Roman had just turned the light off in his room. He and Amaya had talked for a little bit on the couch in the living room. He had reiterated that he and Seth would do absolutely anything to help Amyra; basically whatever it took, they would most certainly do. When they finished their talk, Roman actually tucked Amaya into her bed in her room and he went next door to his room. Roman closed his eyes and they opened back up as his bedroom door opened and he looked over. "Amaya, what's wrong?"

"Would you be completely opposed to a bed buddy tonight?" Amaya asked softly as she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Hell no, I'd be stupid to not let a beautiful woman in my bed." Roman chuckled as he moved and opened the covered and patted the empty space next to him. He laughed as she bounced into bed with him and lay on her back as he covered her with the blankets as he stayed on his side with his arm over her middle. He closed his eyes and felt her hand softly caressing his cheek and jaw. If she kept that up he was going to damn near purr for her.

Roman leaned over and captured her lips as he slowly hovered over her body as they continued to kiss and softly caress each other's over heated bodies. Roman's lips left her lips as they continued to kiss down her neck and across her throat to her collar bones.

"I love it when you touch me Roman." Amaya's voice sounded out of breath and definitely excited.

"Do you want me to touch you more?" Roman pulled back and looked into her eyes and watched as she nodded.

As Roman went back to kissing her neck his hand ever so agonizingly slow slipped the straps of her tank top down exposing her naked breast to him. He cupped her bare breast and his lips softly kissed her right breast and he listened as she gasped out at his touch.

Roman moved his mouth to her left breast and she took a deep breath as her left hand moved into his long hair. Amaya was completely lost to the sensations of his mouth against her that she hadn't felt his right hand slide between their bodies and then her cotton and underwear until she felt his fingers against her center. Amaya practically screamed in surprise at the touch and Roman quickly pulled his mouth from her breast and silenced her scream with his lips as his fingers moved against her. Amaya clung to him as they kissed and as her hips moved in time with his hand, he slipped a finger and then another into her.

Amaya broke the kiss and threw her head back as she panted before she opened her eyes and looked at Roman, whose dark eyes met hers easily. They just stared at each other as Amaya rocked herself against his moving hand and she could feel the fire that had filled her body from the moment she first kissed him settle in her lower abdomen.

"Roman…" Amaya couldn't help but pant as she closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again.

"Let go," he said and Amaya gave in as the fire consumed her body and she bit back a cry as she pressed her face into Roman's neck. Amaya's hips stilled, but Roman's hand did not as her body trembled. Roman's left arm wrapped around her, holding her to him as the trembling eased and his fingers slowly stopped their probing. He slid his hand from her, and her weakened body remained against his.

"I want to feel you inside of my Roman." It wasn't a question it was a request.

Once he would NOT deny her a bit. He pulled her tank top over her head and sat back on his haunches as he pulled her shorts and panties from her body. His basketball shorts and boxer/briefs join her clothes a few seconds later as he came back down to hover over her body once again.

Roman continued to kiss her lips as one of his hands continued to gently rub against her soaking wet core. Amaya shuddered against his body. Roman smirked. "You ready baby?" Roman watched as Amaya's bottom lip was sucked between her teeth as she slowly nodded at him. Roman chuckled, "You're sure?" Amaya blushed a little as she nodded again as his finger continued to probe her wet core and he could feel her breathing becoming erratic because his fingers were working her into frenzy practically.

Roman moved his big body around and laid Amaya in the middle of the bed as he slowly slid himself into her. They both couldn't help groaning at the friction their love making caused in both of their bodies. Roman let her get accommodated to his size as she kissed the side of his neck and gripped his hair between her fingers, her knees pressed to the sides of his body as he gripped her thighs and started rocking in and out of her body as her hands moved down and gripped his biceps.

Amaya rolled them over as she laced her fingers with his as she started riding him hard. She wanted him to feel as much pleasure as she was feeling when he was on top of her; pretty soon Roman's hips were coming up off the bed to crash into hers to make the impact more intense. They were both out of breath. In short gasps Roman groaned, "God, you don't know how much I crave to be deep inside of you; makes me insane just thinking about it and then feeling it."

Amaya kept moving herself top of him, relishing the feeling of him inside of her, "I know, feeling you deep inside of me; God you feel so good…"

Roman grabbed her hips and flipped them back over and said, "Cum with me Amaya."

Amaya whimpered his voice was so low and the thoughts that went through her head, especially when he would whisper about being inside of her; he pushed her legs apart and started thrusting harder and deeper. The last couple of thrusts and Amaya flew over the edge swallowing her screams – not wanting to wake anyone in the house. With a very deep growl, she felt Roman fall over the same edge he pushed her over. Roman held himself up and they just stared in each other's eyes, for what seemed like an eternity; until their breathing regulated.

"You okay?" he asked her softly and Amaya wanted to laugh at the question, but she didn't as she lifted her head and looked at him with a smile on her face, before she kissed his lips; showing him okay she was.

How could she not be okay after that?


	23. Ch 23 Breakfast & Beach

**Chapter 23** – Breakfast & Beach

The following morning was Thursday and Seth was going to be going to the next town over for a CrossFit event. He had gotten Roman and Dean into training in CrossFit gyms. There was no way Zaria was letting Seth leave without a proper breakfast so she went to the kitchen and whipped up some pancake batter. She's poured some batter on the griddle as she grabbed a glass of cranberry juice.

Dean walked into the kitchen and couldn't help it as he stepped up in front of her. He took the batter and set it aside and did the same with her glass of juice as he looked down and got completely lost in her eyes. "I just need to…" He gently cupped her face as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

It was by far the softest sweetest kiss Zaria ever experienced and she didn't pull away from it. The feeling of Dean's lips caressing hers again sent a wild fire spreading throughout her body. The first kiss they had was passionate and somewhat forced, explosive. This one made Zaria completely weak in the knees, especially with his heated hands cupping her face. Her emerald eyes slowly fluttered open as soon as Dean pulled away, her lips tingling along with the rest of her body. Dean definitely wasn't the person she thought he was, though he still had his psychotic episodes on occasion. Still, they didn't bother her for whatever reason and she had zero fear of him. "Oh shit! The pancakes!" She cursed, turning away from him to grab the spatula to turn them so they didn't turn to charcoal. "Sorry, I just really hate burnt food."

Dean chuckled as he walked out of the house to smoke a cigarette. Once he was finished he went back into the house and got plates and everything else out so everyone could eat. He watched as Seth started to go upstairs to get Roman and Amaya when he grabbed his ponytail and stopped him and pulled him back towards the kitchen. "Don't even thinking about it. Roman and Amaya are still sleeping. They were at the hospital late visiting Amyra and we're going to leave them alone." Dean state matter of factly.

"Seth, leave them alone honey and come eat." Zaria winked, walking through the screen door with the plate of pancakes and set it down on the table. She pulled out the sausages, bacon, butter and syrup, setting them on the table as well. Dean walked up to her, kissing the side of her neck and Zaria simply smiled, handing him a plate.

"Hey Zaria, you should be in a three way relationship with Dean and I." Seth stated cheekily with a smirked when Dean's eyes flamed, not able to help pushing his friend's buttons.

"I would never say no, because I do like to try new and exciting things." Zaria couldn't help teasing either, seeing the amusement in Seth's eyes and the annoyance in Dean's. "Dye your hair, get rid of the skunk and we'll talk." She handed him a plate and took the tongs, placing a few pieces of sausage and bacon on it along with a couple of pancakes. This smelled wonderful; she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at both his best friend and Zaria. He could see the smirk on Zaria's face and then looked at Seth. "Assholes." He muttered before he stuck a sausage in his mouth. "You guys fuckin suck."

Seth couldn't help chuckling. "What? I can share Dean. I don't mind sharing Zaria. Have you seen her ass in a pair of jeans? And the fact you got to tap that. I'm next. Roman is definitely not giving up Amaya for a few days since she's been coming with me to Iowa, so we are definitely gonna have to share Zaria."

Dean shook his head. "I ain't gotta share dick fool." Dean scoffed with a scowl on his face. "I don't play nice with others and I don't share anything. You might as well roll those eyes back into your head and put your tongue back in your mouth; before I stick my size 12 up your ass sideways."

"Be nice, Ambrose." Zaria ordered, trying not to sound amused and failed miserably. "Sethie, I don't think you could handle a woman like me, honey. Like I said, dye your hair and we'll talk. I wouldn't mind having a 3-way with you and Ambrose." She smirked when Dean snorted his orange juice, giggling as she took a bite out of her pancakes, shaking her head. Zaria could see the jealousy brewing in Dean's bluish grey eyes and decided to have a little fun.

"What makes you say that? I've been with a few wild ones in my day…"

"No other compares to me though." She was cocky enough to admit that, winking and took a bite of bacon.

Dean snorted. "You're fuckin A right he couldn't handle you."

"I've been with some freaks before." Seth stated slightly annoyed. "Even had a couple of threesomes when we were in FCW."

"Believe me you ain't been with shit until you've been with her little man." Dean took a sip of his juice and noticed Zaria was out and walked over and grabbed the jug out of the fridge as he twisted the top off and filled her glass before sliding her glass over with perfect precision as it slid to a complete stop directly in front of her position on the table.

"Thanks baby." Zaria grinned, appreciating his thoughtfulness and took a long drink, her curiosity brewing at what Seth said. "So what do you mean by you've been with freaks? Whips, chains, the whole 50 Shades of Grey type scene?"

"50 Shades of what?" Then Seth thought about it and snapped his fingers. "Ohh are you talking about that porn shit that everyone's gone bat shit crazy over?"

Zaria laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I've read all 3 books and there is so some…insane graphic scenes that would make you think twice about the 'freaks' you've been in bed with."

"Oh really?" Now Seth was interested, loving how Dean sat down right beside Zaria. "Like what? I'm an experimental man, I'll try anything once."

"Butt plugs?"

Seth spewed his milk out. "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you're not THAT big of a freak, Sethie. Nice try." She stated while taking another drink of her juice; as she stood and started cleaning the kitchen.

Dean chuckled as he saw the horrified look on Seth's face at the mention of butt plugs. His blue/grey eyes watched as Zaria walked around the kitchen with a smirk on her face. "I knew you'd like those books when I put them in your suitcase." He stood and helped her clean the kitchen.

Seth balked. "Jesus Christ Dean you bought her books with bondage and butt plugs. Oh my God!" Seth touched his chest as he continued to freak out.

Dean and Zaria couldn't help laughing at his theatrics.

"Ahh so it WAS you that snuck those books into my bag." Zaria reached out to pinch his cheek through the blue jeans he wore, giggling when he jumped. "I had my suspicions, but now you've confirmed them." Crooking her finger, Zaria watched as Dean lowered his head until their lips touched, giving him a proper 'thank you' kiss. "So are you trying to tell me you want to be my Christian Grey or something? Because if anyone is having butt plugs, it'll be you not me." Zaria squealed when Dean lifted her over his shoulder, smacking her backside. "AMBROSE!"

"Okay I gotta know, why do you insist on calling him that?" Seth muttered, still trying to get the vision of butt plugs out of his head.

"Because I can."

Luckily, Roman and Amaya missed the butt plug conversation or else they probably would've lost their appetites. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded at the sight of Dean smacking Zaria's backside with her over his shoulder. "Oh lord, you guys aren't doing anything nasty down here are you?"

"Hell no! I would never…" Seth swallowed hard when Roman just arched a brow at him. "Never mind; excuse me." He rushed past Roman and stopped at Amaya and kissed her cheek before turning to head upstairs, trying to make his head stop spinning.

"Awww, better luck next time, Sethie!" Zaria shouted upstairs.

Dean kept Zaria over his shoulder but saw the paid in front of him as they were linked at the hands. "See you two finally woke up." He nodded at them. "It really is about time; thought we'd have to send the fire department up after you two." Dean slapped Zaria's ass again. "And you!" He let her slid down the front of his body until her feet hit the floor. "Feel like going down to the beach that seems to be all of Amaya's back yard and going for a swim?"

Zaria knew Dean was trying to get them out of the house so Roman and Amaya could have some more time alone, not having a problem with it. "Give me five minutes to go change. Because there's no way I'm skinny-dipping in the ocean." She kissed his cheek and then turned to face the couple, nodding. Zaria patted Amaya's arm on her way upstairs to change into her swimsuit. 5 minutes later, Zaria came downstairs with a towel draped over her shoulder, wearing a turquoise colored bikini that had a crisscross design in the back for the straps. There was a hole cut in the middle of the top for style, but it still left plenty to the imagination. Stepping out of the house, Zaria saw Dean waiting for her with a cigarette in hand and headed over to him. "Ready for that swim, baby?"

Dean had gone to his room and changed into navy blue swim trunks, and for all obvious reasons left his shirt off and had a towel draped over his shoulder. He watched Zaria jog down the stairs and put his cigarette behind his ear and held out his hand to her. He smiled when she placed her hand in his. And they walked along the boardwalk to the beach. "Pick a spot where we can leave our shit and come back to sit after."

"Since this is her property and backyard, we can set things anywhere we want." She took his towel and laid both of them out on the sand far enough away from the water so it didn't soak them. "That was sweet, you know. Asking me out here for a swim so they could have some time alone. Race you to the water!" Zaria took off away from the towels, squealing when Dean caught up with her quickly and spun her around just as they both crashed in the water. It felt amazing since California had been in the 90's the last few days, so the water felt luke warm, which was perfect for high 70's. 

Dean smiled as he pulled Zaria into his arms, keeping her head above water as he nuzzled her neck softly. "I know Amaya has been battling with Amyra being sick and her being on the road all the time. Yesterday seemed to of gotten Roman's attention as well. Amyra she's a crazy ass spitfire. Who knew Amaya would be the mild one of the twins. I thought she was the wild one because she had balls to take on dating Seth and Roman plus keeping our retarded asses in line on the road. But she's actually quite mild compared to Amyra."

"Please Maya is still wild for dating two guys at once. I honestly couldn't do it." Zaria draped her arms around Dean's neck, lulling her head back as he continued nuzzling her and could feel the desire flood her body. Their wet slick bodies pressed together like this combined with water was incredibly erotic. "Have you ever sexed it up in the ocean?" While she asked that, her hand slid down his chest to the waistband of his trunks, feeling his head lift as their eyes locked. "Because I haven't."

Her voice lowered to a seductive pitch as her hand snaked inside the trunks, feeling his already pulsating erection and began stroking it. "And I know you want me." Her mouth descended on his ear, never stopping the stroking beneath the water and nibbled on the lobe. "And there's nobody else around, just us. And I want you deep inside of me again. Do you want to feel me wrapped around you as you fuck me in this ocean, baby?" Sex in the ocean never hurt anyone as Zaria began slowly pumping his rock hard cock and slid her free hand down beneath the trunks to grab a handful of his muscular ass. "Mmm so firm…"

They had moments when they shared romantic moments, but this was NOT one of those moments. This was going to be raw and fun out in public.

Dean growled as her hand continued to stroke him; he turned them around and one his feet hit the sand he guided her down to the sand where the water was just barely brushing against their legs and lower body. "It's a really good thing no one is out here, because you're about to get the shit fucked out of you." Dean's eyes looked around as his lips began kissing around her chest as his teeth grabbed the cup of one of her bathing suit covered breasts and pulled it down as his lips sealed around her nipple his hand slid down her body and into her bikini bottoms as he immediately started to stroke her folds.

Zaria knew she'd be getting sand in her lower extremities, but it would be worth it to feel this man deep inside of her again. Her hips bucked as soon as his fingers came in contact with her already dripping sex, hot and ready for him. Her fingers delved in his wet hair, gripping it as he continued assaulting her breasts with his scorching lips and tongue. "Mmm I want you to fuck the shit out of me…" She moaned, chestnut hair splayed all around her on the wet sand as Dean continued working her body into a frenzy with his fingers, finally sliding them inside of her. "Oh Dean!" She cried out, feeling him add a second finger straightaway and reached down with a free hand to untie her bikini bottoms, lifting her ass to remove them completely. Tossing the material over her shoulder, Zaria heard him chuckle and gasped when his mouth quickly replaced his fingers, tasting her as a wave of ocean water washed over them. "Make me cum for you…"

Dean wanted her and he wanted her NOW, but he was going to tease her for just a few more minutes as his tongue stroked her inside, outside and everywhere he could get his tongue as his fingers continued to slowly move in and out of her body. His swim trunks were feeling oh so tight on him because of his erection. Dean smirked up at Zaria as he placed his mouth against her most delicate parts and suddenly blew raspberries on her sensitive nub and he felt her thighs tighten around his head. It was a wonderful feeling.

Right before Zaria could climax, Dean pulled his mouth away, gripping her outer thighs and positioned his hardened cock at her wet sex, rubbing the tip of it up and down her throbbing slit. Zaria was past the point of no return, her entire body arching against him and gripped his muscular arms, knowing this was it. "Take me…" She groaned, squeezing his arms to the point where her nails dug into his skin and let her voice carry in the wind as cries escaped her. Once Dean was halfway inside of her, his hips snapped forward and Zaria yelled out in sheer ecstasy, his cock filling her completely and her walls stretched to accommodate his size.

Dean groaned as he filled her completely. Dean exhaled as he leaned down and captured her lips before moving her feet to his shoulders. Oh yea he was getting in a different angle that would have her cumming in no time what so ever. "Oh I'm taking you already; to ecstasy and beyond baby." Dean slowly worked his hips in circles just so she could FEEL just exactly how DEEP he was inside of her body. Dean's lips left hers as they kissed and nipped down to her right nipple as he nipped it between his teeth.

Oh he was definitely getting deeper with each stroke he produced inside her receptive body. Her toes were tingling, that's how Zaria knew he was screwing her correctly. He was hitting all the right spots and making her world spin off its axel. Zaria met her for every thrust, their bodies moving in rhythmically as the water crashed over them. Her heart thundered and her breathing went short as Dean buried his face in the crook of her neck, her fingers instantly getting lost in his hair. "Harder, Dean…" She slammed his lips down on hers in a rough passionate kiss and gasped when he lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist as he began thrusting as hard, fast and deep as he possibly could inside of her. Zaria bounced on and off his cock, driving it full force in and out of her to the point where it felt as though Dean might split her in half. Of course he didn't, but the pain mixed with pleasure just heightened her ecstasy.

Dean was thrusting so hard into her he was sure he was going to go through her uterine wall and into her stomach. But she got what she wanted when he suddenly planted her on her knees and he didn't even miss a beat as he thrusted back into her willing and wanton body; gripping her shoulders he pulled her back as her ass bounced off his pelvis and made a delicious slapping sound. He looked down and enjoyed watching his dick disappear into her body before he reached forward and buried his hand in her hair and yanked her back up and against his chest. Never stopping his rhythmic thrusting as his hands began exploring her body and pinched her nub between his fingers. As he whispered dirty thoughts into her ear. He wanted her to enjoy every single second of this. They both wanted it.

Unable to fight back her climax, Zaria felt her entire body tense as the coil within her stomach sprung free, her hot juices soaking his cock completely. Zaria bellowed out his name in her release, not caring who heard her as he rode out her intense climax, her walls wrapping him up in a warm wet cocoon. Somehow, someway Dean managed to hold back his own climax and made Zaria release a second time, giving her a double orgasm that rocked her body down to its foundation. She sagged against him as he continued powering in and out of her, the sweat on their bodies being washed away partially from the ocean waves. It was one of those moments Zaria would never forget, especially when Dean finally sunk his cock deep inside of her receptive body and exploded, making her climax a third time.

Dean and Zaria sank into the sand as the breeze from the ocean blew across their sweat slick bodies and was slowly cooking the both of them down. Dean laid there staring at the sky with her as he lit his cigarette but made sure to keep it away from her so the smoke wouldn't get in her face. "God Damn." He rasped out as he tried relaxing his body; yet pulling her to lay on his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "If anyone was watching I'm pretty sure they got more than they paid for." Dean reached above his head and pulled his swim trunks back on as he reached over and grabbed Zaria's bottoms and handed them to her and a towel.

"Agreed." Zaria chuckled, still trying to catch her breath and slid her bikini bottoms back on, tying them on the sides. She straightened her bikini top, pulling it down to cover her breasts. "So much for swimming, but I'm definitely not complaining. Thanks baby, that was fun." Winking over her shoulder, Zaria headed up the beach to grab her towel while dusting herself off the best she could. A shower was in definite order since she knew she'd gotten sand in her private areas. She let out a squeal as Dean ran at her and threw her over his shoulder again and carried her up the beach back to the house.

"I think it's time for a shower." He stated.

Zaria couldn't agree more; she could already tell today was going to be a fun day.


	24. Ch 24 Saying Goodbye For Now

**Chapter 24** – Saying Goodbye For Now

Friday, brought Seth back to the group and Amaya was glad he was back. She knew Roman was taking a relaxation day and he and Dean were spending the better part of the day on the couch gaming with Call of Duty. Seth wasn't feeling up to gaming so he opted to go with Amaya to the hospital.

The drive was quiet but not awkward; it was quite comfortable. As they were walking into the hospital Seth took her hand in his and laced their fingers together as he kissed the back of her hand. "You know for the last few weeks, we've definitely been getting too familiar with hospitals."

Amaya smiled as she pulled him into the elevator, glad no one else was on the elevator as she looked up when he blocked her against the wall. "I know first your mom and now my sister. You know if this was too hard for you; you didn't have to come."

Seth shook his head. "No, you were there for me the whole time my mom was sick and you'll never know how much I appreciate the distraction you provided for me. I can only hope Roman and I did the same for you for the time we were here."

Amaya cupped his beard covered jaw as she smiled softly. "You guys did a perfect job. I promise. I know I got quiet a lot when we were altogether but I just have a really hard time thinking about Amyra or talking about her without letting my emotions get the better of me."

Seth nodded. "It's understandable baby. I can't imagine knowing what you know and knowing you can't do anything to stop it. I mean if it was someone Roman and I could kick his ass. But something that you can't see or touch there's no way to fight it physically." Seth sighed heavily. "I just wish there was more that we could do for her. She's so young and beautiful to have to go through something like that. And I can only handle seeing you with tears in your eyes so many times before you start breaking my heart."

"There's nothing we can really do. But I do appreciate the support I am getting from everyone."

As the elevator dinged they stepped off and went to Amyra's room. Safina was there and got to meet Seth and Amaya smiled softly as she watched Seth bond with her niece. She didn't realize how great Seth was with kids. Amaya could tell Amyra was in dire need of some quiet time. "Hey Seth, could you take Safi to the cafeteria and get her some cookies and milk." She squatted down next to Saf. "What'ca say Saf? Cookies and milk?"

Safina smiled as she nodded excitedly. "Sure."

Seth squatted down to be on her level. "You don't mind coming with me?" he chuckled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood with his arm under her rear so she wouldn't fall. "We'll be back mommy and auntie Amaya." He winked down at Amaya as he turned and left with her.

Amaya sat next to Amyra. "Is Aunt Lucy at her doctor's appointment?" Their aunt Lucy had a check-up once every 6 months since she was a breast cancer survivor she always had to be checked to make sure it wasn't coming back.

"Yea, you know she ain't going anywhere though." Amyra smirked. "So when were you going to tell me you're with both Roman and Seth? I mean you don't even need to deny it; it's written all over your face. I mean don't get me wrong you seem happy with the two of them, but do you really think it's going to last? You do know eventually jealousy will play a HUGE role in it. Roman is eventually going to want you all to himself and Seth will eventually want the same thing and then you'll have two best friends fighting over you and you'll have to choose and what if you chose wrong? What if you chose the wrong guy and he ends up being the biggest asshole when you've got him alone and no one else to run to because you dumped the other one high and dry."

Amaya frowned. "Ouch. Do you wanna tell me where this is coming from? Because right now; I'm just having fun. I mean I love both of the boys equally and I really don't see us having that kind of problem. We have ground rules that we set and follow. And it works for us."

"It doesn't matter; I just don't want you getting hurt in the end." Amyra stated honestly. But even she could tell when both boys looked at Amaya. Once looked at her as she was a wife and the other looked at her as a girlfriend only.

About an hour later, Amyra smiled as she looked over and saw Seth walking back into the room with Safina sleeping on his shoulder.

Seth chuckled lightly. "Who knew cookies and milk would put her out?"

Amaya and Amyra both raised their hands. "It was the milk – not the cookies." Amaya stated as she stifled a giggle. "But she'll be your best friend now because you gave her cookies."

Seth shook his head. "Where should I put her?" He was so gentle with her not wanting to wake her up or jostle her little body out of the slumber.

Amaya pulled the small cot out and unfolded it and watched as Seth leaned down and gently placed her niece on the bed. He took the soft Minnie Mouse blanket from Amaya and covered the little girl up. He leaned over further and softly kissed her head.

The three days they spent in Mendocino were relaxing and rejuvenating to all five of the friends.

Saturday they were all supposed to fly out to rejoin the tour; Amaya had to go see Amyra one last time. The doctor's had said she was actually doing really great with the treatments, she'd been responding better to them than anything other's they'd tried and was even doing better than some of the other CF patients in the hospital. Amyra sent everyone out of the room to talk to Amaya on her own.

Roman sent everyone out to the rental. He stayed back and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He could just tell this talk was going to be all bad.

Zaria never had so much sex in her life and definitely wasn't complaining about any of it. Dean would sneak into her room in the middle of the night and the magnetic attraction would be too much for Zaria to handle. Her thoughts went to the previous night with Dean and how sensual he was. It wasn't hard and rough like before. He took his time to explore every inch of her body, making love to her for hours on end and didn't leave her bed like he had all the other times in the past few days. They might have been dating, but Dean liked to give her; her space. And Zaria had never slept so well and deep since she started working for the WWE. She would only admit it to herself that sleeping in Dean's arms felt right, perfect and she never wanted it to end. But it did and when she woke up the next morning, Dean was already up in the shower getting ready to go back on the road with the WWE. So they sat out in the SUV in the far backseat with her legs sprawled across Dean's lap and Zaria had a book in hand, -one of the many Dean had purchased for her- waiting for Amaya and Roman.

Amaya watched as everyone left the room and Roman and Seth each squeezed her hand and headed out as well, closing the door behind themselves. "What's going on Myra?"

Amyra smiled as tears immediately slid down her cheeks. It was the first time she'd cried in a really long time. "Look, we are both realist when it comes to CF because we know the statistics don't lie. I honestly have maybe a year or so left, if I'm lucky and I'm not sure how Aunt Lucy is going to handle everything once I'm gone. I need you to promise me if something happens to Aunt Lucy you'll take Safi. Aunt Lucy doesn't want her to go to anyone else in the family because they are stuck up assholes with money and I don't want her raised the way she was and she knows it and she agrees. I need you to sign the papers. I need you to be there for Safina when she has nightmares and gets her first boyfriend and gets married. I need to you to be there for her because I can't."

Amaya couldn't refuse and would never. She nodded and watched as Amyra handed over the papers and Amaya signed on every dotted line. Amaya sat holding her twin and kissing the top of her head.

"You better get going or you're going to miss your flight." Amyra stated honestly. She pulled Amaya's head down and kissed her forehead and both of her cheeks. "You keep those boys inline they are very lucky to have you busting their asses for them. I love you sissy."

Amaya nodded. "I love you too. I'll call you when we land." As soon as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door she leaned against the wall and the waterfall of tears that she'd been holding in finally broke free.

Roman caught Amaya as soon as she stumbled away from the door, holding her close as the love of his life sobbed violently against him. He had no idea what Amyra said to her and could feel his blood boiling, gritting his teeth. Why the fuck was fate so unfair? Why was god doing this to Amaya and Amyra, sweet twins that had never done anything to deserve this kind of pain? If god stood in front of him at that moment, Roman would've jack slapped him and demanded he spare Amyra's life. She had a beautiful little girl and loving sister along with a boatload of other people that didn't want her to die. "Come on, I've got you." He whispered, lifting Amaya up in his arms and carried her out of the hospital, letting her cry on him. He tossed the keys to Seth and sat in the back, not once releasing a crying Amaya. "Drive."

Seth frowned and nodded, peeling away from the hospital heading to the airport.

Dean frowned deeply when Roman carefully climbed into the SUV with a sobbing Amaya in his arms. Whatever had happened or whatever was said Roman couldn't get Amaya calm down for at least 10 minutes of the drive to the airport. Everyone in the vehicle was quiet; no one really knew what to say. Dean stood and leaned over the back of the seat and kissed the top of Amaya's head. "I'm here Princess; we're all here." He just wanted her to know he was there if she needed him for anything. He didn't forget all the little things she did for him as the Shields assistant and right now when she needed the support he wouldn't let her down; he refused.

Amaya finally calmed down long enough to explain to Roman what had happened. "I couldn't cry she was sitting there crying the whole time she was talking and all I could do was just nod and force myself to keep it together." She sniffled as Zaria handed her a tissue as she wiped her eyes as she leaned over and kissed Roman's cheek softly. "I'm okay." She could see the worry in his eyes. "She just – Amyra said she's got about a year or so left give or take a month or two. She wants me to take Safi if – if something happens to Aunt Lucy; she's getting older and she'd not really in the best of health." She shook her head. "I would do anything for any of them. I would do anything for any of you. When I'm not home you guys are my family. I guess you're my family 24/7 like with them too."

She buried her face in Roman's shoulder and felt his arms tighten around her. She hated saying good-bye, but at least it wasn't the permanent goodbye. It was just Goodbye for now.


	25. Ch 25 Party & A Phone Call

**Chapter 25** – Party & A Phone Call

Amaya couldn't believe how fast the days seemed to be flying. Before she knew it; it was the following weekend and she was accompanying Roman to his parents wedding anniversary. They flew to Pensacola Florida on Friday; after she and Roman stayed with Seth in Tampa and they went for another three-way together. It was honestly great but it really did take a lot out of Amaya; especially when you're not used to having two sexually active partners at once. But she would never complain whatever her boys wanted they got. She didn't mind having a go at the both; they knew her limitations and what she would and wouldn't do and they never had any complaints either.

Aqua eyes fluttered open as she felt warm lips softly caressing her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his big hands sliding up under her tank top and first palmed her naked breast before plucking her nipple. Amaya couldn't help pushed back against his big body. "Roman…" She groaned. "I was having such a good dream and you had to wake me up."

Roman continued to kiss along her neck. "Oh yea babygirl, what were you dreaming about?" His low husky voice mumbled against her sensitive neck.

"Mmm about this big beautiful Samoan man making me moan."

"I can make that happen babygirl." Roman whispered softly against her ear and then groaned as her cute little ass rubbed against his already growing erection. "Take it easy on my dick beautiful."

Amaya giggled softly. Thursday night the boys had done an NXT taping and Roman had been on the receiving end of a botched move that resulted in a low blow; he spent the better part of Friday with ice on his jean covered crotch and trying not to walk funny. "Awww poor baby are you still sore?" Amaya asked as she carefully rolled over to face Roman who was giving her the stink eye.

"You know damn well I'm still sore." Roman growled out.

Amaya couldn't help giggling again. "I'm sorry big man." She kissed his lips softly. "Feel like testing the waters? I could use a nice hot shower. And I bet you could too. The warm water might make you feel better."

"Shower or no shower the only thing I want to feel is the inside of your pussy beautiful. Get your ass naked and get into the bathroom." Roman growled against her lips. He knew she liked the dirty talk and watched as she slowly rolled out of bed. He watched as her ass swayed across the room into the master bathroom. He heard the shower kick on and the glass shower door open and close. Roman smirked as he climbed out of the bed; His shorts and boxer/briefs hitting the floor as soon as he stepped into the bathroom. His eyes glued to Amaya's water slicked body. He pulled the rubber band from his hair and stepped in behind her.

Amaya felt Roman's hands as they started at her naked hips and started sliding to other naked parts as his lips came down kissing her shoulders and neck. She moaned when she felt his already hard erection rubbing against her wet rear-end. Her hand slid back behind her as she gently stroked him.

"Oh God babygirl, that feels so good." Roman moaned; loving when she was gentle with him as if she thought he would break. He found it funny sometimes because a guy his size shouldn't be treated with kid gloves and that's exactly what she always did.

They had their rough moments when she would smack them around; she even slapped the shit out of Dean on a few occasions telling him he wasn't too big to get his ass whooped. She had the best attitude for someone as small as she was; even though she wasn't that small. She was actually 5'9 and probably around 125-135 lbs; she was small compared to them.

Roman's hands gripped her hips and pulled her ass out slightly and leaned her o as he rubbed his erection along the length of her slit when he finally pushed into her and bottomed out; holding still so she could get accommodated to his size as he did every time.

"C'mon big man it's all yours if you want it." Amaya said as she tried gripping the tiled wall for leverage, One of Roman's hands was splayed on the wall next to hers as she smiled as she put her hand over top of his. His face buried in the side of her neck as his free hand gripped her hip tightly. She knew this was going to be slightly painful for him, but if he was ready she would do anything to help him.

"I always want you Amaya. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Roman's husky voice murmured in her ear as he pulled out and pushed back in testing the waters. "Jesus Christ you feel good beautiful." He groaned. He slowly began to rock in and out of her body; her moans echoing off the bathroom walls. Her hand covered his on the wall and her other hand back gripping his well defined butt cheek. Roman liked it when she touched parts of his naked body intimately; hell he even liked it when she would run her hand across his ass when no one was looking. That she did quite often in his cargo pants he wore to the ring.

Amaya shivered at his confession of always wanting her. She had to admit she always wanted him too. There was something different about the way Roman was with her; than Seth. Roman seemed to take his time and paid attention to details. With Seth it was always go go go – now now now. He really was her high strung hyper puppy. Roman was more laid back and Seth; well Seth wasn't. Seth had a couple of days he would and could be lazy, but Roman would rather spent the morning laying in bed lazily making love and Seth would rather jump up, shower, eat and go to the gym.

Amaya pushed her fingers through Roman's against the tile of the shower wall as she felt his hand slide down and his fingers started working over her sensitive clit. Before long Amaya cried out as Roman sent her over the edge and a couple of thrusts later and he joined her in riding the wave of ecstasy.

They enjoyed washing each other's bodies and hair afterwards as a relaxation moment for the both of them. Roman took Amaya to a new level of heightened passion again in the shower only this time her legs were wrapped around his waist as her nails dug into his shoulders, his teeth nipping her neck as she cam hard with him.

Once they finally calmed their raging hormones down in their bodies and finished up their shower they stepped out and started getting dressed.

Amaya had on a white and royal blue spaghetti strapped dress that looked as if it had been tie dyed, it stopped about mid thigh. A blue ribbon sewn to the dress wrapped under her breasts and tied in the back. She had blue open toed 3 inch heels that buckled around her ankle. She stood in the bathroom as she blow dried her hair and then slightly curled the ends. A little navy eyeliner and clear mascara and red tinted lip gloss and she was ready to go.

Amaya stepped out of the bathroom and stopped and couldn't help smiling as she admired Roman. He had black jeans on with his black sneakers and a deep blue polo. His long hair was slicked back in a low tail at the base of his head. Amaya got breath back in her lungs as she learned how to breathe again. She walked over to him. "You look very handsome Roman." She reached up and was trying to fix his collar. She smiled as he leaned down so she could reach him. She winked at him before smoothing the soft cotton polo down his chest. "And very sexy too." She tugged on his go-tee.

Amaya laughed as Roman quickly kissed her lips and then down her neck as his hands began to roam her body. "Uh un Roman Reigns! Do not start something you cannot finish." She stated as she stepped out of his reach.

"I never start something I can't finish; now get back here woman. I wasn't done with you." Roman growled as she reached out to grab her again when she stepped out of his reach again.

Amaya held up her hand. "Do not lie to me Mr. Reigns. I can see that evil little glint in your eyes and if we start again we will be late to your parent's anniversary party which your sisters worked so hard to get together."

Roman narrowed his eyes at her. "I guess you might have a slight point." He let out a short grunt. "Fine, let's go." He grumbled as he took her hand and led her out of his house and out to his Chevy Tahoe, which he was gentlemanly enough to open the door and help her up inside of it.

Amaya had met Roman's parents and siblings once before. They'd showed up backstage at one of the Monday Night Raw's a few weeks prior. They were such great people and hard to see how Roman came out of them, he portrayed a mean asshole on TV and in the ring, but she could definitely see the family resemblance. His parents were so proud of him making it to WWE after all his hard training.

When they arrived to his parents out Amaya was lifted off the ground by not only his father Sika, but Roman's uncle Afa as well as both of his twin cousins and the twin's father as well.

Roman's mother Patricia pulled her into a tight hug. "Gosh its so good to see you again dear. I'm glad you're the one putting a smile on my baby's face."

"Mom…" Roman groaned. "I'm not a baby anymore."

Patricia gave her son the stink eye. "Roman! You are MY baby and the baby of the family so don't start with that I'm not a baby anymore crap young man."

"Yes ma'am." Roman's arm went back around Amaya's waist. "See what I have to deal with when I'm at home?"

Amaya laughed when Patricia pulled on her sons pony tail none too gently. "You see what WE have to deal with? Mr. Big Shot WWE wrestler; you get your butt out to the patio and help your brother cook. I don't want your father near that grill he'll set not only the house on fire but himself too."

Roman chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the side of Amaya's neck. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

"Just you…" Amaya smiled as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly.

Roman couldn't help as his cheeks tinges pink slightly when he heard his sisters, mom, aunts and female cousins break out in a chorus of 'Awe's'. His skin was so dark it barely showed but showed enough that Amaya laughed and pinched his cheeks. Roman cleared his throat awkwardly as he turned and went outside, but he couldn't help the warming sensation the filled his chest when she replied with 'just you'. He couldn't help falling more and more for her on a daily basis. The more time they spent together the more he really enjoyed having her in his life.

After the huge lunch that Roman along with his brother and sisters cooked from scratch. Every one gathers in the living room to give them their presents. Sika's brothers and sisters got them a trip to the Isle of Samoa so they could go back and see friends and family who still lived there. Roman's sisters got their mother a spa package at the hotel on the island. Roman and his brother Matt got their father a car show package. Apparently the time they would be there would have a car show for cars of all years. Their dad was HEAVILY into anything with wheels.

Amaya got them matching Samoan necklaces the pendants were made from Coconut husk. It was called the Circle of Life which puts into tangible symbolism the life cycle of the Pacific and the unfurling of the stem of life. It embodies the cyclical nature of life in the Pacific and the return of all things back to the beginning and origin point. The etching and tattoo designs serve as a linkage between generations of Samoan people, binding them to the archaic and lasting values of respect, humility and family. The side of Circle Of Life carving bears the etchings of the Tatau design and each also had a word etched into the front of it; tama –which means father in Samoan- and tina – which means mother in Samoan.

Sika and Patricia couldn't have loved her gifts any more if they'd been given to them by their own children. The rest of the day was drinking, eating and dancing.

Amaya's attention was pulled from Roman and his brother as they were wrestling around with the twins in the grass in the back yard when her cell phone started going off. She walked away when she noticed it was Amyra; hitting the send button she brought it up to her ear. "Amyra? What's going on?"

Amaya couldn't hear anything. "Hold on let me go inside." She walked inside the house and slid the glass door close and was thankful for the peace. "Okay what's going on?"

"Sissy, I got a donor…"


	26. Ch 26 A Whole Life

**Chapter 26** – A Whole Life

"ROMAN!"

"ROMAN!" Patricia shouted out the sliding glass door at the growing pile of male bodies in the middle of the back yard.

Roman shot to his feet. "WHAT?" He shouted back.

"Boy! Don't you yell at me!" Patricia warned

"Sorry mom." Roman cringed as he chuckled when the twins began to make fun of him back down from his mother. "Assholes." Roman walked over. "What's up mom?"

Patricia cocked her head to the side. "Something is going on with Amaya."

Roman carefully pushed himself past his mom and walked into the house. He turned the corner and found Amaya sitting on the floor in the hallway with her cell phone sitting on the floor next to her as she sobbed. Roman squatted down as he touched her shoulder. "Amaya, baby what's wrong? What happened?"

"S-S-S-She got a d-d-donor…A-A-Amyra…" Amaya stuttered out between sobs.

Roman couldn't understand anything between the sobs and stuttering; leaning down further he grabbed her phone and scoped her up into his arms before standing up and carried her into the living room. He sat on the couch with her on his lap as he combed his finger through her caramel colored hair. "Calm down for me Maya. Please calm down baby. I can't understand anything you're saying." Roman leaned over and grabbed a couple of tissues and handed then to her.

Amaya wiped her eyes and nose as she leaned against Roman's chest. She could feel Roman's hand rubbing up and down her back softly. She inhaled a shaky breath. "Amyra, she got a donor…" Her hand covered her mouth as she continued to cry but kept trying to calm herself down. "She's getting a double lung transplant right now."

Roman could feel the weight of the world as it lifted. A prayer had been answered and a miracle happened. He knew not all transplants didn't work and for Amaya's sake he hoped it all worked out. "Really baby? We gotta get to Mendocino. You should be the first person she sees when she wakes up."

Amaya frowned. "Really? I don't – I don't want to leave you here. I know how much the party meant to you and your family."

Roman smiled softly. "You're not leaving me here, because I'm coming with you Amaya. My family knows about Amyra and they know how important she is to you and how important you are to me. There's no way I'm letting you go alone."

Amaya's brow furrowed. "Are you really sure? I mean I don't want to take you away from the fun."

Roman shook his head. "Babygirl, it's an anniversary party and it's ending in a few hours. My parents are happy, my siblings are happy and I'm happy that you're happy. Let's explain the family emergency, say our goodbyes and get to Mendocino as fast as we can." Roman chuckled when Amaya threw her arms around his shoulders and smashed her lips against his. Roman stood and placed Amaya on her feet.

By 7pm they walked into the airport as Amaya pulled her cell out and called Seth immediately. She knew they were already done with the house show.

"Hi baby, what's up?" Seth's voice answered his cell when he saw it was her calling.

"Seth! SETH! Amyra got a donor! She's having a double lung transplant right now. Roman and I are at the airport and were on our way to Mendocino."

"Oh my God baby! That's so great. Do you need me there? You know what that's a stupid question. I'm talking to Paul and Stephanie. I'll be there as soon as I get a flight out. I promise." Seth stated as he hung up; he wouldn't promise if he didn't mean it.

Amaya sat in the waiting room and her knee was bouncing all over the place. She felt a warm hand on her knee and looked down at Roman's hand before her eyes turned up at his. They'd officially been there for 3 hours and Amyra had been in surgery for 5; the nurse advised Amaya it would be about 6 hours baring any complications. Amaya frowned. "Sorry."

Roman shook his head. "No, it's okay beautiful don't apologize."

Amaya stood as she paced the room slight. "I'm so nervous and scared and I just want them to come out and tell me she's fine." She combed her fingers through her hair. She was glad they'd had enough time to go back to Roman's to change because the heels she wore at the part were going to get on her nerves.

Amaya stopped pacing as two sneakers covered feet appeared in the door way. Aqua eyes looked up and locked with chocolate brown. Amaya smiled softly as she walked over and into Seth's arms. "I'm so glad you came Seth."

Seth wrapped his arms around her body tightly. "I wouldn't be anywhere else Maya." When she stepped back his hands went to her hips. "Have you guys heard anything yet?" He looked between Amaya and Roman.

Amaya shook her head. "Nothing I didn't text you about already. They've been in there for five hours already; I just want someone to come out and say yes she's still alive or they haven't finished or her body is rejecting them or something."

Roman shook his head. "It usually takes a few hours to tell if the body is rejecting the new organs; sometimes even a few days. Just breathe a little babe."

Seth walked over and sat next to Roman after they gave each other a fist bump. Seth pulled Amaya down to sit on his lap. Roman leaned over and pulled Amaya's legs up onto his lap as he pulled her sneakers off and started rubbing her feet. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

Amaya shook her head. "No. I can't seem to sit still long enough to be tired. I know I'm over tried right now."

Seth looked at Roman who shook his head confirming no sleep. Seth shook his head as he stood up with Amaya in his arms. "C'mon big man, let's take little miss here to the couch." Seth walked over and sat on the couch as Roman sat next to him. Amaya burrowed into his chest and shoulder with his arm around her waist and her legs across Roman's lap again his hands were on her legs, but one of hers was covered his left hand. Seth had noticed that before when they were all sitting together or sleeping together she wanted to constantly be touching both of them. Neither of them had an issue with it; they loved her random touches and caresses, it was extremely relaxing to both of them.

Seth looked down and smiled softly. "It didn't take her long."

Roman smirked as he looked over at her. "She's been exhausted and worried the last couple of months. I know she's not been sleeping when she's supposed to."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Yea she's been getting insomnia lately. Every time she came with me to Iowa, she barely slept. Then the whole time we were here I know she got shit for sleep. Then when you guys were in Tampa at my place I know after we all had our fun she passed out but I know she was up at the butt crack of dawn because she went for a jog."

Roman stifled a chuckle. "She runs when she's got a lot of stuff on her mind. It helps her clear the cob webs out; helps her think straight."

"Amaya…Amaya, wake up beautiful."

Amaya moved around a little bit. The warmth from the body inside the soft t-shirt was just enough to make her want to be lazy and tell everyone to fuck off. "Go away." She mumbled as she buried her face in a vibrating as a deep chuckle filled the room.

"Beautiful you have to get up Amyra's out of surgery." A baritone voice stated.

Amaya looked up as her aqua eyes locked with grey eyes as she smirked. "Hey I didn't fall asleep on you. Where's my puppy?"

Roman chuckled again. "Using the restroom."

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Two hours, the nurse came in and woke Seth and I to let us know that Amyra is out of surgery and she's in Post Op for 45 minutes. We let you sleep a little longer. She should be going into her room in a few minutes, but the nurse said chances are she will sleep through the night." Roman brushed his lips across her forehead. "When you're ready Seth and I will go down to her room with you."

Amaya nodded. "Okay, let's go. I need to see her. I need to make sure she's going to be okay before we leave on Monday for Raw. Text Seth and let him know we're going to Amyra's room."

Roman gripped her hips and lifted her up and set her on her feet as he stood up. He felt Amaya grab his arm as she slipped her sneakers back on. She watched as he sent a quick text to Seth as he grabbed her hand and led her to the room her sister was in.

Seth was already standing outside Amyra's door when he looked over and saw Roman and Amaya coming down the hall. "Hey I got your text, figured I'd just meet you here." He leaned down and kissed Amaya's cheek softly. "They said she's actually awake and asking for you. She probably won't stay awake too much longer because of the anesthetic and pain meds they have her on; they also said they can bring in a couple of cots for us if we want to stay with her."

Amaya smiled as she squeezed his hand before she turned and walked into Amyra's room. She walked over and her twin's eyes met hers. "Hi sissy." Amaya couldn't keep the dam from breaking any longer as tears slid down her cheeks seeing her sister breathing easier than she had in the last 3 years. Amaya leaned over as she grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it gently while placing feather light kisses all over her face. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Amyra smiled softly. "I can't believe how good it feels to breathe in clean air." She smiled again as a few silent tears slid down her cheeks as well squeezing her twin's hand back as much as she could. "I feel like I could run a damn marathon."

Amaya laughed. "Well let's go ahead and take it one day at a time babe. You've only been out of surgery for an hour."

Amaya could hear her sister breathing so much better. The dark circles under her eyes were nearly completely gone and her skin which was usually extremely pale was starting to get color back. It had only been an hour since the surgery was done and already she was showing signs of life.

Amaya kissed Amyra's forehead softly. "Get some sleep my beautiful twin. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." She didn't make promises she couldn't keep. Everyone laid down on the cots that were brought into the room. No one would be leaving at least not for a while.

Amaya knew her twin would be scarred for life, but at least it would be a whole life.


	27. Ch 27 Not Tonight

**Chapter 27** – Not Tonight

The days were getting longer for the guys as WrestleMania was approaching quickly. The month of March usually went insanely fast for that reason alone. Every wrestler employed with WWE and all WWE fans lived for WrestleMania; from Thursday to Sunday the wrestlers basically belonged to the fans.

Thursday, Friday and Saturday was WrestleMania Axxess, where the fans got to actually meet whatever superstar they wanted took pictures, got autographs and even got to speak with them and ask them questions.

Saturday night was the Hall Of Fame induction ceremony and banquet.

Sunday was of course WrestleMania the Pay Pre-View itself.

The boys were dealing with everything on their own for WrestleMania weekend. Amaya kept in touch with them hourly from Mendocino because there was no way she was leaving her sister and they fully understood that. She was sitting in the bed next to Amyra with Safina asleep in the cot next to them.

Amaya had been particularly proud of the guys when all three of them figured out a way to get the WrestleMania PPV to Amyra's hospital room. Once Safina was awake she climbed up on the bed and laid long ways down Amaya's body because she knew she couldn't lay like that on her mother; at least not until the incision was healed and the staples had been removed.

Amyra's doctor had already been in and checked her out and asked her a few questions. As far as everyone could tell her body wasn't rejecting the lungs. She had daily breathing exercises and a breathing therapy of sorts. But he could tell just within the few days since the transplant that everything seemed to be working perfect; he was extremely happy with her progress.

Amaya stepped out of the room during the examination to answer her cell. "Seth, you're getting ready to wrestle at one of the most important Pay Pre-View's in WWE history. Why are you calling me?" She asked softly.

Seth chuckled. "Because all three of us are really fuckin nervous right now."

Amaya laughed softly as she leaned against the wall opposite her sister's room. "Put me on speaker phone." She instructed and waited for him to say so; a few seconds later he gave the ok. Amaya cleared her throat. "Okay I want all three of you to listen up, because I don't want to have this conversation with you again. I'm having it with you right now because you're still considered rookies within the company and you need someone to kick you in the ass and since I'm your assistant I will gladly kick all three of you in the ass."

She laughed as she heard her boys chuckling. "I have every confidence in the world that you three are going places and starting tonight you're going to literally take the wrestling world by storm. I know you guys are slated to win - but tonight is when you guys are going to show why you deserve to win. You will be showcasing all your talent in the ring with three of the biggest names in WWE history and you're going to prove to everyone why you three are winning all your matches every night. I love each of you in a completely different way and you have no idea just how proud of all of you I am."

Dean scoffed. "Are you going to start crying princess?"

Amaya laughed. "I just might sweet prince; I just might. Go out there and show them exactly why Paul and Stephanie signed you guys to the main roster. And please be careful don't make me worry about you. I'll talk with you guys after you get back to the hotel."

A couple of hours later, Amaya watched as Dean, Seth and Roman's hands were all raised in victory. It had been a grueling match but they definitely came out on top and looked good doing it. She knew they would be jacked through the roof and wouldn't call them. If they wanted to talk to her she knew they would call her, but she wouldn't bother them while they were celebrating. She couldn't have been prouder of her boys. She snuggled into the bed with Amyra and Safina as they turned a movie on and the lights were low. After all the yelling and excitement of watching WrestleMania they needed some quiet and relaxation.

Dean was jacked through the roof; he and Zaria were headed back to the hotel and were going to celebrate their own way. Roman and Seth were going to a bar and grill to eat and drink to do their own celebrating; they were both missing Amaya and needed a guy's night out. Roman would be seeing her on his days off but Seth would be going back to Davenport, Iowa to check up on his mom and help her with the upcoming reunion. It was a couple of months away still; but his mom was still somewhat weak from being sick.

Zaria felt Dean squeeze her hand softly; she looked up at him with a soft smile as they walked into the hotel. "We should get changed and come back down and sit in the hot tub. The warm water would do your muscles some good."

Dean looked down as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. They stopped in front of the elevator and hit the button. She was always concerned with how he felt after matches. Why he couldn't just tell her he loved her was beyond him. Because he DID love her. He was IN love with her.

He'd only been in love a couple of times, one girl he was engaged to and left at the altar because he found out she'd cheated on him the night before their wedding and being the vindictive shithead Dean was he went to the wedding the next day walked half way down the aisle before he flipped her the bird and told her he wasn't marrying a cheating whore and turned around and left.

The second time he fell in love was with Rebecca Reyes – Known in the wrestling Indy world as Reby Sky. But at the time he and his best friend Solomon Crowe decided they would share her as a girlfriend; he knew love had nothing to do with what they did with her and if Dean had been any kind of man he would've told her straight up he liked her as more then a shared girlfriend, but sadly enough he didn't and paid the price when it ended. It lasted for a bit before she went to both guys and told them she'd fallen in love with someone. That had been about 6 months before WWE signed him to his developmental contract. So it had been almost a year since he'd last thought about her.

Dean squeezed Zaria's waist as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. His hand came up as his index finger traced the outline of her soft lips as his blue/grey eyes locked with her emerald ones. His hand slid down and gave her jean covered backside a firm squeeze as he kissed her lips again.

Zaria reached up as she cupped Dean's cheeks in her hands and deepened the kiss. She felt Dean's free hand join his other hand as it filled itself with her other butt cheek and squeezed again. This man could light her on fire with little touches, kisses and gropes.

Dean groaned into Zaria's mouth as she rubbed her body against the front of his body; he felt his dick twitch in his jeans. They were pulled apart as the elevator dinged. They turned to step on the elevator and Dean stopped in his tracks; staring back at him was his best friend Solomon Crowe…and Rebecca Reyes. They were staring at each other a little too lovingly for Dean.

Dean cleared his throat and watched as both sets of eyes snapped forward to meet his. Within a matter of seconds both pairs looked guilty; immensely guilty. "So I'll just go ahead and say it – at least now I know why you haven't been returning my phone calls." His normally blue/grey eyes were now a fire ridden blue; clearly a sign of his anger.

"It's not like that Dean." Rebecca stated. She felt Solomon's hand tighten around hers to keep her in place.

Dean's glare snapped to her. "Was I talking to you bitch?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Solomon growled. "She didn't do anything wrong. Blame me if you want too."

Dean's glare snapped back to Solomon. "Why you asked her to lie for you and her? The last time I saw either of you; she was giving us some heartfelt story of how she couldn't be with either of us anymore because she'd fallen in love with someone else. So how long have you two been together?" Dean asked with malice in his tone.

Solomon groaned. "Since two seconds after she broke up with the both of us. We were ready to try a real relationship together and without you; as mean as it sounds. We just wanted to try it alone just me and her."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the couple. "I don't care how fuckin mean is sounds now; the fact that you both fuckin lied to me then and the hundreds of unanswered calls lets me know exactly how you two felt from the beginning." His fiery blue eyes went to Rebecca. "And if you didn't want to do the whole three way dating bullshit all you had to do was say so. It's not like I was holding a gun to your head Rebecca."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Please Dean you've always had such a short fuse if I even denied you for a second you would've gotten pissed and had me thrown from the promotion we were all in. Your temper is always making decisions for you; you have no control over it, you never have and never will. You're a sick bastard and once your spiteful side comes out no one is safe."

"That's bullshit Rebecca and you know it." Dean growled through clenched teeth. "I did everything but bend over backwards to make YOU happy and no one else." Dean raked his fingers through his haphazard hair with a snarl. "I helped you get a push in the promotion when they were the one who wanted to toss you out on your talentless ass because Solomon didn't have enough pull yet. And now you're standing here telling me you didn't even want to be with me but you wanted to be with someone who couldn't get you the job."

"I had enough pull to keep her in the company and keep her in my arms." Solomon snapped.

"It's easy to keep someone in the company if they are fuckin someone who is a big name in the company." Dean glared at his supposed best friend. "Yea you kept her in your arms alright. It's nice to know my best friend lied to me and avoided me for a year for some stale pussy that doesn't have a shred of wrestling talent."

The sting of the slap wasn't even felt but the echo of it traveled the entire hall of the hotel as Dean was looking to the left after Rebecca slapped the taste out of his mouth. Dean ran his tongue along the inside of his right cheek. She always did hit like a girl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Zaria growled out; stepping up she put her hand against her face and shoved her as hard as she could. She smirked as the girl Dean addressed as Rebecca fell back and into Solomon's arms.

Solomon got Rebecca to a vertical base again on her feet. "Who the fuck are you?" He growled in the girl's direction.

"Now it's my turn." Dean shook his head; stepping up next to Zaria. "Don't talk to her that way." Dean felt Zaria take his hand and he squeezed it lightly. "She's got more loyalty in her pinky finger than either of you have in your whole bodies." He looked down at her as she looked up at him and he winked at her. "It's none of either of your businesses who she is."

"I thought you only had a thing for female wrestlers." Rebecca stated as her eyes looked the woman up and down. "She doesn't look like much."

Dean smirked. "Well she's not a slut like you and she's not trying to fuck her way to the top like you. And no she might not be a wrestler but I tap out to her every night." Dean squeezed her hand again. "C'mon beautiful; we've got a date in our hotel room." They stepped onto the elevator past Rebecca and Solomon as they stepped off.

Zaria tapped Rebecca's shoulder as the girl spun around to face Zaria. Zaria pulled back her arm and pushed forward as hard as she could socking Rebecca in the jaw and knocking her out. Zaria watched satisfied as Rebecca's body crumbled into Solomon's arms. "When your girlfriend wakes up; tell her next time she wants to slap someone it shouldn't be my boyfriend."

Dean chuckled. "Damn baby, if I know that's what it would take to get you fired up I would've paid one of the Diva's to slap the shit out of me sooner." He watched as the elevator doors closed as he turned and pressed Zaria to the elevator wall as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Once they got back to the room, Dean watched as she walked in and sat on the couch. He noticed her knuckles started to bruise; she wasn't a wrestler so her body wasn't condition for fighting. Dean wrapped some ice in a towel, before walked over and squatting down in front of her and wrapped the towel around Zaria's right hand; he pulled the ice back as he kissed her knuckled softly.

Zaria smiled softly as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "I'm not made of glass you know."

Dean chuckled and as he stood up he scoped her up into his arms. "C'mon Rocky Marciano a soak in a tub with keep your knuckled and hand from swelling and lessen the pain."

"You know my legs aren't broken…My hand is just bruised." Zaria pointed out with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up and enjoy the contact baby."

Dean chuckled as he took her to his room and started a bath for the both of them.

Eventually he would have to tell her he loved her.

But not tonight; tonight he was going to pamper her for punching the bitch that broke his heart.


	28. Ch 28 Celebrations & Dreams

**Chapter 28** – Celebrations & Dreams

Roman and Seth sat at the bar and grill eating BBQ ribs, wings, onion rings and fries as they did shots with beer chasers. They knew the next month for the Extreme Rules Pay Pre-View they were going against Bryan Danielson and Glen Jacobs for the Tag Team titles, but nothing had been determined as far as who was supposed to win the match.

Seth pulled the meat off another rib bone as he chewed and took a sip of his beer. "I can't wait to see Amaya on Friday." He admitted openly. He was going to be going home to check on his mom and help her and his dad with the reunion plans. They were still going forward with it. It was a couple of months away, but since his mom's health scare everyone wanted to see her now more than ever.

Roman nodded. "I'll second the motion on that, but for Wednesday." Roman would be flying out to Mendocino and spending his two days off with Amaya at the hospital making sure Amyra was still on the mend and then would be bringing Amaya back onto the road on Friday for the house shows. Roman and Seth toasted their beer bottles together as they both took another swig of their beers. "So how's your mom's health progress coming along?" Roman asked curiously.

Seth shook his head. "She's healing. It's a slow process, but right now she's just trying to get her strength back. She has to go in for weekly check-ups to make sure it's really out of her system and that it's not trying to come back. But other than that she's running my dad ragged with all this reunion shit. She's going to drive him to drink." Both gentlemen couldn't help chuckling at Seth's revelation and Roman couldn't help agreeing with him.

"By the time the reunion comes around your dad is gonna either not want to hear about it anymore or he's going to lock himself in his bedroom with like a fifth of Jack and let your mother and you contend with everyone there." Roman stated with a chuckle.

Seth nodded. "I don't know how Amaya was able to stand my mother every time she went back with me. Don't get me wrong; I love my mother she gave me life, but damn it she just drives me nuts when I go home." Seth exhaled. "Amaya's been really great with everything. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay her for everything she's done. It really meant a lot to me for her to come back every time. I didn't mean to bogart her from you for the last few weeks. I didn't even realize how much she's been coming back to Iowa with me until recently. That's why there was no way I wasn't going to show up when Amyra had her surgery. How are your parents with her?"

Roman shook his head. "They love her. They treat her as if she's one of the family. Which I know is really easy to do, because she's so open and personable. Every time she comes home with me and dad sees her he picks her up; like she's some kind of China doll. All the guys actually pick her up like a doll; it doesn't seem to bother her, she just laughs it off every time."

"How do you think this whole three-way thing is going?" Seth asked curiously.

Roman shrugged as he sipped his beer. "I think it's going good. We just have to watch ourselves when we get into the sex part of the three way. There's only one girl and two of us and which means she's doing double the work because she doesn't want either of us to feel left out or feel like she's doing something to one and not the other. She's really trying to cover all bases. I realize it's just sex but I don't want her to over exhort herself. All we need is for one of us to push her too much and physically hurt her and she won't want to keep going."

Seth nodded in agreement. "Yea I know neither one of us wants to ever hurt her. I still want to walk away friends whenever this ends. Which I hope isn't too soon I'm enjoying her company with us on the road far too much."

The boys finished up eating, paid their tabs and then sat back in the booth relaxing as they had another shot and another beer. Seth took a sip of his beer as he looked at his best friend. He sighed heavily and had to ask the one question burning on his mind. "How long have you been in love with her?"

Roman sipped his beer before his eyes went to his best friend. "For a while, I guess."

"A while?" Seth asked. "What's a while bro? a few weeks? A couple of months? Since we both started dating her? Since before we were signed to WWE. I mean, you're going to have to give me a little more than a while."

Roman sighed as he pulled his fingers through his ever growing black mane of hair as he re-tied the rubber band around it at the nape of his neck. "Since we met her in FCW; when she was Cena's assistant. I think I've always been in love with her. I don't know how else to describe how I feel about her." Sipping his beer again as he looked at Seth finally. "The minute she walked over and introduced herself, that voice and smile and the way she laughed at the three of us calling us the three musketeer stooges. I was hooked."

Seth's mouth literally fell open. "Jesus Christ Roman. Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why did you agree to this idiotic idea about a three-way relationship when I came to you with it? If you would've told me how you felt bro I never would've impeded on your girl man."

"It doesn't matter, you didn't know." Roman shook his head. "She wasn't my girl. And she never will be."

"Why do you say that?" Seth question curiously.

Roman scrubbed a hand down his face. "When we first met her didn't seem all that interested in me and when we first suggested this idea she seemed scared of me and now – now I've been sharing her with my best friend and stable mate – why would she want to be with me if she thinks I'm going to just share her with anyone?"

Seth shook his head. "Bro, there's no way Amaya would ever think you would just share her with anyone. We came to her with this crazy idea because we were BOTH attracted to her. And crazy enough she was attracted to the BOTH of us. Eventually our little threesome family is going to come to an end. I don't know when and I don't know where, but it will. No one is meant to be with two people at once. It's for fun and fantasy; you want it to last forever, but it won't."

Seth looked at the table before his eyes went back to Roman. "I can tell you right now I love Amaya and I care about her very much. If someone ever hurt her; whether we were together or apart, I would still come to her rescue and beat the piss out of whoever did it. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. She knows how I feel I've told her numerous times. I won't sugar coat anything with her or you. I bet if we decided to stop all this she'd be more into you than you think."

Roman fisted both of his hands in his lap. "Please tell me you're not just using her for the sex Seth." His voice was strained as his eyes narrowed at his best friend.

Seth held up his hands as his eyes widened when a slight growl showed up in Roman's voice. "Bro, if it was all about sex; I wouldn't dream of letting her meet all of my family. I want her to meet all of them. I want her to know exactly where I come from. Even if it's the only time she ever sees or speaks to any of those people again in her life. I have to let them meet her. She introduced us to the three most important people in her life and now it's my turn."

Roman calmed his temper down. "Sorry bro…I just – It goes back to what we both agreed to earlier. I never want either of us to hurt her."

Seth nodded. "I know bro, me neither. We are both on the same page here."

They finished their beers and headed back to the hotel. Where they sat in Seth's room and called Amaya together on speaker phone. She praised how happy she was for the whole group and how proud of them she was. Amyra was even able to get on the phone and joke around with them. They were both glad to hear Amyra doing so much better. They both knew if anything happened to Amyra – Amaya wouldn't be able to take it. They both went to bed that night with their WrestleMania victory on their mind and their girl in their heart.

Wednesday rolled around and Roman flew out to Mendocino and was exceedingly happy when Amaya picked him up from the airport. His heart swelled in his chest as she ran over and jumped into his waiting arms as he chuckled and lifted her off the ground while burying his face in the side of her neck. "Jesus I missed you woman."

Amaya laughed as she pulled back and planted her lips on his hard as she cupped his cheeks keeping him in place. "I missed you too, big guy." She murmured against his lips. "C'mon let's get back to the hospital, Amyra is excited to show ANYONE how good her progress is."

Roman chuckled as he grabbed his bag in one hand and Amaya's hand in the other. "That I would love to see."

Chocolate brown eyes opened to a beige ceiling. He was dreaming around her again. He had been dreaming about her for a couple of weeks now. It was the same dream over and over. It was more like a night terror than a bad dream. It always ended with him trying to hold onto her as she slipped out of his grasp and fell into a never ending abyss of nothingness.

Seth pulled himself from the bed as he walked down the hall and into the bathroom, standing over the toilet as he did his business. He flushed and washed his hands once he was finished before he walked down stairs into the kitchen. The microwave clock read 2 AM. He drank some orange juice out of the carton, his mother would kill him for doing that, but what she missed while she was asleep wouldn't hurt her or him for that matter.

Seth trudged back upstairs to his room. He knew right now she was sleeping at the hospital with her sister and Roman. Lucky bastard got to see her in all her bright eyed glory. He couldn't wait to see her again. It had been too long since he had seen her last; way too long.

Seth rolled back over and let sleep re-consume his whole body as he thought about her again and how he knew she would invade his dreams once more before morning.


	29. Ch 29 Celebration Tag Team Style

**Chapter 29** – Celebration; Tag Team Style

May 19th brought the Extreme Rules Pay Pre-View full blast. Amaya didn't care who they were wrestling, but once she watched as Dean beat his opponent for the United State Championship and then Roman and Seth were now the new Tag Team Champions. She couldn't have honestly been prouder of all three of her boys. Dean won first and as soon as he was in the back in the dressing room both Zaria and Amaya attacked him with hugs. He chuckled at both women as he wrapped an arm around each of them and lifted them both off the ground.

Roman and Seth watched the spectacle and couldn't help laughing as both women squealed out of surprise when they were lifted off their feet.

Dean finally put Amaya down before tossing Zaria over his shoulder and carting her cute ass off to the shower room. They were about to celebrate early during a nice shower and would finish up their celebration at the hotel.

Amaya was sure to give Roman and Seth good luck kisses before they walked out the door. She was proud of Dean but even more proud of Seth and Roman for obvious reasons. All three boys worked their asses off to get where they had and now they were reaping the benefits of it all. By the time the boys had showered and dressed, Dean and Zaria were waiting in the SUV for everyone.

As everyone walked into the hotel suite Amaya laughed as Zaria was carted to Dean's room in a fireman's carry. Amaya felt two presents looming behind her. Amaya turned around and couldn't help the smirk that adorned her lips as she was suddenly backed against a wall. Each of her hands went to the middle of their chests. Her eyes danced between grey and chocolate orbs. She smirked again. "Okay boys, I get it. You're feeling a little excited from your big win tonight and capturing the tag belts."

"No…" Seth shook his head as he pulled her from the wall, turned her around and pressed his jean covered crotch against her jeans covered ass. "There's nothing little about what I'm feeling." Seth's eyes went to Roman. "How about you big man?"

Roman looked down at Amaya's hand in the middle of his chest as he took her hand in his and slid it down his chest over his abs to his jean covered crotch and smirk when Amaya gasped softly at the feeling of his erection in her hand. "Nope, nothing little at all."

Seth leaned over as his soft beard brushed against her neck before his lips softly kissed her ear. "I think you're getting the picture now baby." Seth groaned out as he felt her rear-end wiggle against his pelvis.

The same time Seth groaned Roman groaned as she light stroked him through his jeans. Amaya smirked. "Okay let's move this into one of our rooms please." Amaya pulled away from both men as she walked towards her room and could hear them following her. She stopped and spun around. "Oh and boys…don't forget your titles." She stated as she pulled her cell phone out and waved it at them. "If we're going to celebrate we're going to do it properly." She watched as they both looked at her skeptically before stepping away to get the items she requested.

When they returned to her room they looked over and she had already shed her jeans and top. She was lying across the bed in her red lace bra and red lace boy cut panties. Her hair was sprawled all over. Seth smirked as he nudged Roman. Their eyes practically devoured her. They had the same animalistic look in their eyes.

Seth cleared his throat and watched as her eyes went to his. "You know you are right Amaya. If we are going to celebrate we should do it properly." He tossed his belt onto the bed as he leaned over and captured her lips, before he started kissing lower and pulled one of her bra cups down exposing her nipple to him and sucking it in his mouth; her hand on the back of his head keeping him there.

Roman smirked. "I fully agree." He tossed his belt on the bed as he crawled up the foot of the bed and hovered over her body before he leaned down and placed soft kisses along her flat stomach. His lips began to travel lower as his hands started working her panties down her long legs, he got them off and was enjoying her mewls that Seth was producing from her, but only because Roman hadn't touched her where she REALLY wanted to be touched.

Roman kissed down and slowly and methodically licked up her slit. They both groaned at the same time. "God you taste good beautiful." Roman looked up and could see Seth working over both her nipples. "Bro you have to taste her."

"That good?" Seth asked as he pulled his mouth from her nipple with a pop.

"Fuckin great. I swear to God she tastes better and better every time." Roman stated as he licked his lips.

Seth watched as Roman backed away slightly as Seth leaned over before he buried his face between her thighs and groaned as soon as her essence hit his tongue. He licked a couple of times before he pulled back and went back to the task at hand; finally working her bra off her and tossed it to the side where his and Roman's shirts were already sitting in a pile on the floor. Seth back away as he grabbed his belt and laid it across her naked chest. "Don't move an inch baby." He tapped Roman on the shoulder and he watched as the big man backed away, as he grabbed his belt and laid it across her pelvis. Both men making sure nothing was sticking out that shouldn't be.

Amaya giggled. "So this is what you boys had in mind as celebrating?" She laughed as they both stepped up onto the bed as they looked down at her and took pictures of her.

Seth smirked. "I know you had the same idea for us. And I promise you baby we won't disappoint. Will we bro?" Seth nudged Roman before he stepped off the bed and stripped the rest of his clothing off before he took his belt and buckled it around his hips.

Roman shook his head. "No - Never; disappointment isn't an option with us." He looked down at Amaya as he took another picture before he winked at her. Roman stepped off the bed and as he leaned down to retrieve his belt he softly kissed Amaya's navel, causing her to laugh; it was one of her many ticklish spots and he knew it. Roman shed the remainder of his clothing as he too buckled his belt around his hips.

Amaya stood from the bed as she let her eyes take in every piece of naked flesh standing in front of her. She smiled as they both flexed their arms as she took a couple of pictures with them together and then separate. She couldn't help as she began walking around them. She felt herself melt as she got a great view and picture of both of their naked backsides. Both had extremely well defined thighs, both had well defined backs but Roman's back was a wide expanse.

Roman's cock twitched against his tag belt as Amaya's hand groped his naked butt cheek. "Jesus Christ woman I'm buying you some hand warmers for your birthday."

Amaya and Seth couldn't help as they laughed. Seth only laughed until he felt Amaya's ice cold hand touch his butt cheek as well. "Man I'm sorry I laughed; I fully support your decision on the hand warmers."

Roman chuckled. "Told you." His head lulled to the side and looked down at Amaya as she stood between them smiling softly. "Can we take the belts off now beautiful and get the celebration under way?" He asked softly and was rewarded with her pushing up on her toes and capturing his lips. He felt her hands slide around his torso as she unbuckled the belt for him and he felt Seth take his belt so he wouldn't have to break the kiss.

Amaya felt Roman's hands slide down her body as he gripped the back of her thighs and lift her as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked over to the bed and finally broke the kiss. "Where do you want her bro?"

Seth smirked as he stepped up onto the bed and laid down as he patted his chest. "I want that cute ass on my chest because I'm about to feast on that sweet pussy of hers."

Before Amaya knew what was happening she was lifted from Roman's body and placed on Seth's, she felt his hands and arms wrap around her thighs and three seconds later her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Seth's tongue dove into her core.

Roman smirked as he looked down when he felt Amaya's hands gripping both of his wrists in both of her hands. He leaned over as he captured her lips kissing her completely senseless. When he pulled back he loved that she was breathless. He kissed down her jaw to her ear. "You like Seth tongue fucking your pussy beautiful?" He asked in a husky tone.

Amaya bit her bottom lip as one of her hands left Roman's wrists and went down to bury in Seth's two-toned hair. "Oh God Seth, baby if you keep that up you're going to make me cum." Amaya moaned out as she felt it licking and sucking harder on her sensitive nub.

"Isn't that the whole idea baby?" Seth asked from his position between her thighs; he didn't miss a beat though. He went right back to his ministrations and felt her fingers tighten in his hair. Seth could feel her thighs muscles flex and tighten and knew she was on the verge. He looked up and could see Roman working over her nipples. Seth knew she was going to let loose but he stopped and pulled back.

Amaya groaned as he chuckled. "What the hell Seth?" She asked with a grumble as the both chuckled at her clear disappointment.

Seth slid out from underneath her as he came up behind her after sliding a condom on. "I promised you we wouldn't disappoint. I just didn't want you to cum yet baby. As good as you taste, I like making you cum with my cock buried inside of your body."

Amaya looked over her shoulder as Seth's hands gripped her hips and he guided himself into her body and knew he bottom out when he felt his balls snug against her body. She straightened up slight as he leaned over and captured her lips, before he pulled out slight and pushed back in to her. Amaya bit her bottom lip as she kissed the middle of Roman's chest as she felt Seth begin to rock inside of her body while gripping her hips tightly. She trailed kisses down his body until she was on her hands and knees she gripped Roman's erection firmly with one hand as she let her tongue circle the head listening to his DEEP groan as it filled the room.

"Fuck beautiful. Don't wear my dick out before I have a chance to use it on you in a much better way." Roman pleaded practically.

Amaya giggled softly with him still inside of her mouth and listened as he gasped out. She slowly pulled him from her mouth letting her teeth gently scrap against his sensitive flesh. "Don't worry big man. I'll let you use it on me however you want."

Roman felt himself get harder at her words. "Oh God don't tell me that beautiful." His eyes clouded over with lust as he pushed his fingers through her caramel colored hair. Feeling her engulf him in her mouth again cause a deep groan to spill from his mouth as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm wet recess of her mouth.

"Don't make me jealous of Roman's dick baby or I'm going to have to switch places and need my dick in your mouth instead of his." Seth growled in her ear as his teeth nipped her ear lobe.

Amaya smirked as she released Roman's length from her mouth with a pop. "Go ahead I'm sure Roman won't mind; would you big guy?"

Roman shook his head. "No, Roman – I-I mean; I would not mind at all." Roman leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Why don't you turn that cute ass my way?" He requested in a deep voice.

Amaya felt chills run down her spine as she felt Seth pull out of her body. She watched as Roman rolled a condom on as Seth pulled his off and deposited it in the trash can next to the bed. The three of them could go through some condoms and the more they did the three-ways the more comfortable they were with each other and requesting things. Amaya turned around as she looked over her shoulder as she wiggled her bare backside at him.

Roman groaned as he slowly sunk himself into her body. The tight warm wet sensation surrounding him as he filled her to the hilt; stretching her body to accommodate him. Roman shook his head. "This position is beautiful but I got something better in mind. Seth hop up on the dresser bro." Roman leaned down and placed his hands behind Amaya's knees and lifted her off the bed and couldn't help chuckling as she squeaked out. He turned so Amaya was facing Seth as he leaned over and let her feet touch the floor as he bent her over.

Seth did as he was instructed and when he saw why he smirked as he noticed Amaya's mouth was even with his dick. "I crave to have that pretty mouth wrapped around me babe." His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he watched her tongue start at the base of his dick and slowly lick up the length of him before she stopped and circled the head a few times, being sure to coat him with her saliva. "Oh God Amaya I'm not going to last long; if you're not careful you're going to be swallowing more than your own saliva." He watched as she winked up at him.

Roman groaned as he started pumping in and out of her body as his hands roamed all of her naked flesh. He loved being so deep inside of her. He could feel her pushing back as he was thrusting forward to add to the intensity of it all. She was soaking wet and he wanted to believe it was all for him; even though he knew it wasn't.

Roman's hands moved up her body until he cupped both of her breasts as he continued rocking in and out of her body. Looking down he groaned as her pert ass bounced off his pelvis. His flat stomach was rubbing against the curve of her back and one of her hands covered his and moved it down to the apex between her thighs and that movement alone was just making him swell even bigger inside of her. "Does the kitty need some attention too beautiful?" Roman growled in her ear as his finger circled her nub causing her to groan around Seth's dick.

Seth growled from the back of his throat. "Jesus Christ Amaya. You're going to make me cum hard baby." Seth cupped her cheek as he pushed her hair from her face. "That's what you want isn't it?" He asked with a smile on his face. "You want me to cum for you." Seth watched as she nodded slowly and groaned as he felt her tongue run around his girth again. "Okay baby, I can take a hint. Bro I think our girl is ready to explode."

Roman groaned as he felt Amaya's walls starting to clamp down around him. "Oh yea, beautiful is definitely ready to cum for me." Roman leaned over never stopping his movements with his fingers against her nub or his hips as they were thrusting against her. "Aren't you?" He whispered softly in her ear.

Amaya couldn't help as she whimpered around Seth's penis and could feel his thighs tensing up. The same time she could feel herself being pushed to the fine razor edge. Amaya began humming around Seth's cock letting the vibrations go through his penis all the way to his balls and to the core of his entire body.

Seth couldn't take it any longer as he pushed Amaya's hair from her face again and her aqua eyes locked onto his as he gritted his teeth. "I told you we wouldn't disappoint." Seth couldn't stop himself as he started cumming. "Oh Christ, AMAYA!" Seth watched as Amaya drank every drop of him.

Amaya pulled back from Seth as she wiped her mouth and placed a soft kiss on the head of Seth slowly deflating penis.

Roman smirked as he pulled her back against his chest as he continued to power in and out of her body. "It's my turn beautiful. I want you to cum for me now." His lips attached to her neck. "Hmm you ready to cum for me beautiful?" He mumble against the side of her neck. He circled her nub a little more as he felt her walls tightening around him. "That it beautiful, cum for me."

"Oh God – R-ROMAN!" The coil in Amaya's lower abdomen sprung free as she started falling apart in his arms.

Roman gritted his teeth during Amaya's explosive orgasm; which triggered Roman's as he roared out.

Amaya leaned against the dresser as she was slowly coming down from her sexual high with Roman and Seth.

"Are you okay baby?" Seth asked as he pushed her hair from her face and watched as she nodded.

"Yea…I'm…good." Her whole body was trembling. It had been the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had with Roman. Her body was tingling from the top of her head to the tips of her toes; even her finger tips were tingly. A few minutes later she felt Roman leave her body but was immediately scoped her into his arms and walked over to the bed as he gently laid her in bed.

"Do you need anything?" Roman as softly.

Amaya smiled softly. "Just you two."

"Who do you want to lay on? It's your choice tonight." Roman stated.

"I'll lay on Seth, but I want you wrapped around me." Amaya stated honestly.

Roman nodded as he watched Seth get in the bed and Amaya get comfortable he turned the light off as he climbed into the bed and wrapped himself around Amaya and felt her hand cover his as it rested on her hip.

"Congratulations my champions." Amaya mumbled as sleep started to take over her.

Seth chuckled. "Night baby. Thanks for the celebration."

Roman chuckled as well. "Night beautiful."

"Good night my boys."


	30. Ch 30 Celebration: US Champ Style

I know I know 2 chapters in one night! What is the world coming too! You've been such good reader's, reviewers and supporters! I really hope you're all enjoying this because believe me when I say – IT AINT OVER YET!

~Maxine

**Chapter 30** – Celebration: US Champ Style

Zaria had stepped away from Dean for a few minutes after they'd returned to the hotel to answer a quick phone call and in the process lost him completely. She walked through the hotel suite barefoot, and couldn't find him anywhere, and she saw the smoke float past the sliding glass doors to the balcony outside. Zaria walked out the door, and up to Dean; he'd taken his t-shirt off and was shirtless. She stood looked at him, he had been leaning against the wall of the hotel, but when she stopped in front of him, he stood up straight. She took his cigarette and threw it down as she shoved him into the side of the building and captured his lips with hers.

The clouds above opened up and began to pour down on them. Dean blinked, honestly not expecting what just happened, growling softly against her lips as his arms instantly wrapped around her waist. The rain was pouring harder now as they both became soaked, Dean lifted her up as her legs instantly wrapped around his waist, pressing her back against the building. His lips instantly left hers, wanting to taste her skin as the rain drops began falling on them, groaning at the taste of her skin mixing with the rain. What the hell was he thinking? He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wasn't even thinking about that; he wasn't thinking about anything except this beautiful woman in his arms as he captured her lips again, not wanting to be anywhere else, refusing to go back inside. He wanted her out here in the rain, he wanted her body slick and wet. This was definitely a first for them.

Zaria felt his hands, under ass holding her up, and when his lips touched her neck she couldn't help but moan, as her fingers slide through his hair. She pulled back to look into his blue cloudy eyes and her lips were trembling. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold rain or the contact between them. Before she even thought of backing out her lips crashed down on his again. She absolutely loved the feel of him between her thighs. As her finger nails slowly raked down is muscled arms, his tongue intertwined with hers and she moaned into his mouth. The feeling of absolute ecstasy was insane.

Dean growled from low in his throat, her nails sending shivers down his spine, telling him she wanted him as much as he wanted her; not that THAT was ever an issue. That just sent his heart racing and he could already feel hers, reaching down to run his fingers up her jean covered sex. The jeans had to go as he set her down on her feet, kissing her passionately and unsnapped them, sliding them down her toned tanned legs, tossing them over his shoulder as soon as she stepped out of them. Dean couldn't resist doing this as he was on his knees before her, looking up at her through smoldering blue eyes. Smirking wickedly, Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties, slowly slipping them down her legs and gripped her right calf, draping it over his broad shoulder. He was tall enough to where he didn't have to really lean up much, beginning to assault her inner thighs and blew hot air against her swollen clit, smirking as the rain coated both of them.

It was the one time in Zaria's life she was happy they were 10 floors above the rest of the world; though not really caring she was completely naked from the waist down, she wasn't honestly trying to give the people a show. Though she knew with the rain not many would be outside like them right now. When he blew hot air against her clit she pretty much came unglued as his hair was just long enough she ran her fingers his soaking blonde curls and gripped it. She could only imagine him wrapping her legs around his neck and wearing her like a damn feedbag. But she honestly could give a shit less. If he kept that up she was going to melt into a puddle in front of him. She looked down and watched him with intent.

His tongue ran up her lips before slowly parting them with his heated tongue, becoming instantly lost in the sweet honey that filled his mouth. She tasted sweeter than honey and sugar combined, sweeter than anything he'd ever had in his life; she was sweeter every time his tongue tasted her. Dean gripped her waist, keeping her completely locked there, growling as her fingers continued gripping his hair. That told him she thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing to her. Grunting from his throat, Dean decided to finally take pity on her soft mewls and whimpers beginning to drive his tongue in and out of her soaking wet sex, devouring her completely.

Zaria was literally biting her bottom lip to keep from practically screaming for him to fuck her. She was giving him all of her. She just wished she could remember to breathe. He was killing her and she was nearly ready to go to her knees. Feeling his tongue completely buried in her was making her head spin and she couldn't have stopped the moan even if she was a mute, "_Dean..._" It was the first time she'd said his name out loud tonight; she had a feeling she'd be moaning his name a lot more tonight. As she gripped his hair again as her head fell back in complete ecstasy.

Hearing his name spill from her sweet lips was enough for Dean to quit the torment, slowly slipping his tongue out of her. His blue eyes gleamed wickedly as he stood back up, yanking her against his strong body, and pressed her to the building. Within moments, his clothes were gone along with the rest of her own, both of them standing there stark naked and soaking wet. He didn't care and captured her lips with his own, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue, aching and craving to feel how tight she was. He already knew it based on how tight she was; it was the same velvet tightness he felt wrapped around him every time they were together. Lifting her up, Dean smirked as her legs wrapped around his waist and instantly filled her, both of them groaning at the contact. He was huge and stretched her to her absolute limits, Dean had to stop pushing inside of her due to how tight she was, cursing in her neck before flicking his tongue out against her ear, hearing her breathing turn from ragged to erratic in a matter of seconds. Sliding his hand up her right arm and lacing their fingers together, his other hand ran up and down her left side, lips assaulting the spot just behind her ear that apparently made her melt. "Tell me what you want, Zaria." He rumbled huskily, pushing a little further inside of her, causing her to practically cry out. "No no, you gotta tell me baby, tell me what you want from me…"

Zaria knew they'd always had sex. It was always sex – she needed something different tonight. Dean had seemed to spark something inside of her every time they came together and knew tonight would be no different unless she asked for something different. When Dean pushed his erection into her, it was exhilarating. He filled her nearly to capacity and then some; she knew he hadn't pushed all the way in yet, because she was extremely tight. She could feel her chest rising up and down. She stared into his darkened blue eyes when he told her to tell him what she wanted from him. She didn't trust her voice, so in something above a whisper, "Make love to me." She could feel her lips trembling again; she couldn't get them to stop.

"You want me to make love to you sweetness?" He whispered in her ear, he watched as she nodded. He wanted to give her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams, beyond anything her pathetic ex's could ever give her. The rain began pouring harder as Dean pulled her away from the building, carrying her inside the suite. She weighed lighter than a feather so he never slipped out of her, kissing her as they ventured navigated around the living room. Their wet slick bodies somehow found Dean's room as Dean kicked the door closed gently, Zaria's back meeting soft bedding moments later. She wanted him to make love to her, outside was no place for that.

Zaria stopped Dean from moving forward. "No – I want…"

Dean smiled softly as he cupped her cheek. "What do you want babe? Tell me whatever it is I'll do it."

Zaria blushed slightly. "I know this is going to be an odd request, but…Put your belt on."

Dean's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline. "My belt? My championship belt?" He watched as she blushed more as she nodded. Dean smirked as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Don't be embarrassed. I'll do anything for you." Dean extracted himself from her body as he walked over and pulled his championship belt from it's carrying case and strapped it around his waist, but kept it high enough so it wouldn't be in his way.

Dean walked back over as he pushed himself inside of her again stopping half way into her; he laced their fingers together in the darkness. His lips met hers in another searing kiss before snapping his hips forward, muffling her scream as he completely filled her, groaning in her mouth, not remembering the last time he had a woman this tight since she'd come into his life.

Zaria almost had a full orgasm when he snapped his hips forward and sheathed himself completely inside of her. Grateful he sat still long enough for her to get acclimated to his size like always. She savored the feeling of him completely filling her up as he slowly started to rock in and out of her, as her nails dug into his biceps. Her long legs came up and wrapped around him, as she pulled him down closer to her and her lips trailed soft kisses down his neck and along his collar bone. As she moaned his name into his ear.

"How long has it been since the last time I made you cum for me?" Dean grunted in her ear, trying to do everything in his power to maintain control, thrusting in a slow methodic pace. When she whimpered out a few hours, Dean shook his head, his mouth right by her ear. "That's far too long for a beautiful woman like you not be cumming hard." He growled and lifted her up, her arms tossing around his neck and burying in his hair. Dean snapped his hips repeatedly, driving himself deeper inside of her wet folds, if that was possible. Their lips met to try to muffle most of the love making, not wanting to wake Roman, Seth or Amaya from their slumber.

Dean honestly didn't care though and pulled out of her, turning her on her side, draping his thigh over hers as he slid right back inside her quivering pussy, his mouth sealing to her neck, both of them moving in time as the rain tapped harder on the window. Moon light filtered through the water reflections from the drops were the only light in the room, which made this moment all the more memorable.

Zaria absolutely loved the feelings of him sliding in and out of her and lust was slowly starting to take over her body. Zaria captured Dean's lips and they would both feel the want and need and the desire to be with each other. Zaria could feel her whole body surrendering to him and couldn't help but moan, "_Fuck me..._" Zaria moved from underneath Dean and got on her hands and knees as she quirked a finger at him.

Snarling, Dean's blue eyes flashed as her beautiful pert ass was in his vision, licking his lips hungrily. Playtime was over; Dean gripped her hips and immediately slammed inside of her, not caring if she screamed so loud the whole world heard her. He didn't care about anything except driving in and out of this beautifully perfect woman, his tongue sliding down her spine while thrusting like a man possessed. He craved to have her cum all over him, growling from low in his throat, and slid his large hands up to grip her shoulders as he did exactly what she wanted. When she began slamming back against his pelvis, Dean increased the pace as the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed off the walls, the hot coil inside both their bodies threatening to spring free.

Zaria grabbed the comforter in both fists and couldn't stop herself from slamming back against him as he was driving his cock in and out of her, she felt him leaned over, pulling her back tight against his chest his championship belt pressed against her lower back; he as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other one started at her breasts and slid down her stomach to the junction of her thighs as she felt him push them further apart and he started rubbing her clit. Her breathing was extremely erratic, and when his hot breath hit her ear, she begged him, "God...Fuck me until I cum hard for you."

"With pleasure." He growled, not stopping the hardcore thrusting as his eyes squeezed tightly shut, already feeling her teetering on that edge. Just a little more…Dean could feel it, smell it and taste it he was so close to making her cum for him, feeling his own thighs tensing. "You like me fuckin that sweet pussy of yours baby, huh? Come on Zaria, cum all over me, cum harder than you ever have in your life…" His voice was low and husky with a rough edge to it, feeling her trembling against him and knew he was getting to her. "Fuck your pussy feels so damn good…I'm close baby, but I'm not cummin' without you…"

His voice was low and rough in her ear. Her whole body was trembling and she knew what was getting ready to happen. The dirty words he was growling in her ear vibrating through her entire body. He reached down and thumbed her clit a few times and suddenly she just couldn't stop it as she started moaning his name and could feel the cum rushing out of her as her orgasm completely swept her over the edge of the cliff. She's stilled all her movement and continued to let him ride out her orgasm. Her toes even curled around his legs.

"DEAN!" Zaria cried out at the top of her lungs practically.

Dean felt her completely shatter against him, falling apart in pieces, and finally couldn't take it anymore. Riding out her first release was bittersweet torture, but the second was too much for him to take. With a few more thrusts, Dean sank himself as deep inside of her as he possibly could and exploded; both of their bodies shuddering from the intensity, bellowing and screaming each other's names. He felt Zaria sag, her head dropping as they both breathed incredibly heavy, trying to come down from the intense sexual high they both just had. Zaria collapsed on the bed face first; her arms and legs sprawled out with Dean halfway on top of her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. He stared up at the ceiling, blinking, not remembering the last time he felt this exhilarated after having sex.

Once Dean had his wits back he looked over and couldn't help laughing. Across the top of her ass it said: ESORBMA NAED. Apparently his body weight pressed the name plate from his belt against her rear and. "I've officially branded you – only backwards."

Zaria's head snapped up. "What?"

Dean smirked. "The name plate from the belt branded you."

Zaria jumped out of bed as she stood in front of the mirror behind the door and looked over her shoulder and couldn't help giggling as she saw 'DEAN AMBROSE' across the top of her ass. Zaria shrugged. "It's your you might as well have your branding all over it."

Dean smirked as he walked over and lifted her odd the ground before he tossed her back onto the bed and pounced on her. "Not a problem baby. I got a few more places I'd like my branding to go."

Zaria squealed out as they started round two. It was going to be a long night.

One she was definitely going to enjoy.


	31. Ch 31 Gone

**Chapter 31** - Gone

After the boys won the belts in May the next few weeks flew by. By the time it was July the boys were overworked but loving it. They'd gone overseas a few times and loved getting to meet all the fans around the world. They loved all their fans considering everyone said a stable of 3 wouldn't be as popular as a tag team or a stable of four. Apparently they'd already forgotten about Code Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr and Randy Orton who made up the stable Legacy. Or maybe the Shield was just more popular than Legacy ever thought to be.

Along with July brought Seth's family reunion. Amaya hadn't seen Seth on their days off between them winning the belts until the reunion now, because he'd been going back and forth to his parents to help them get travel arrangements and hotel rooms booked. Seth and Amaya would be staying in a hotel as well during the reunion. His room was usually occupied by his moms sister and husband. He loved his aunt and would do anything for her. Normally he would sleep on the couch in the den, but he had Amaya with him and as comfortable as the thought of her sleeping on him was to him; it wouldn't be very comfortable for her.

They arrived late the night before and had gotten a hotel room and went to bed. They'd both been exhausted since they flew out after the Smackdown taping. They would be in Iowa for Wednesday and Thursday and back to the road on Friday with everyone.

Seth and Amaya had been awake for 30 minutes; Seth's arms were wrapped around Amaya's body, her leg was hiked over his hip as his hand slide down her curvy side and across her lace boy cut panty covered ass as he squeezed her firm backside. She had his t-shirt on and had slept in it all night long. He did love it when she would do that. It smelled like her until he would go home and wash it; every time he opened his suitcase her scent would come out and hit him in the face.

Amaya moaned into Seth's mouth as he pulled her body closer to him and she felt the bulge in his oh so tight boxer/brief's rub against the crotch of her lacy panties. They both knew what they wanted, but they were enjoying this make out session a little too much; touching, feeling, tasting and loving every second of it.

Seth's lips finally left Amaya's as he kissed down her jawline to her neck. "You want to feel me inside of you baby?" He asked his voice at a nice husky level. He felt Amaya take a shuttering breath against him as she nodded slowly.

"I want you inside of me so bad." She felt his hand rubbing her lacy panty covered crotch as she shivered against him when his finger pressed against her mound and the lace from the panties rubbed against her clit roughly; causing a gasp to escape her lips.

"I'll give you anything you want baby." Seth kissed her lips once more. "But as much as I don't want to say this, you have to take my shirt off and those cute panties, because I don't want to shred either of them."

Amaya couldn't help laughing as she sat up and pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room. "That's all you had to say babe." She laid back down as she shimmied out of her panties before she sling shot them onto Seth's chest.

Seth groaned as her arousal that had clearly soaked through her panties wafted into his nose and he inhaled deeply. "Jesus baby…You know how to rile a man up."

Amaya shook her head. "No – I know how to rile you up." She watched as He yanked his underwear off and threw them and hers across the room; not carrying where they landed. She watched as he grabbed a condom and rolled it on as she leaned over and kissed the middle of his chest; she threw her leg over his hips as she slowly sank herself down on him.

Seth groaned. "Jesus Christ baby – so tight." She felt like a warm glove every time; always took his breath from his chest. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her; keeping her body as close to his as he could. He swallowed hard as she began to move up and down his length. Amaya wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his lips continued to lick and suck on the flesh of her neck, shoulders, collar bones and even her breasts. She loved feeling his soft red lips on naked parts of her body. Both of them getting lost in the ecstasy of it all.

Seth looked at himself in the mirror. Black skinny jeans with a black belt, white button down long sleeve dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to just below his elbows and tucked into his jeans and a black vest buttoned as well. His two-toned hair was pulled back in a tight bun and he had an all black baseball cap on and pulled to the side.

Amaya was in the bathroom as she dressed in her dark skinny jeans, black suede knee high boots with the 2½ inch heels, she had a black short sleeve button down dress shirt on with black and white plaid collar, sleeves and buttons. It was tapered around her torso for a slimming effect. She dried her hair and left it straight and down. She applied eyeliner and mascara and lightly red tinted gloss.

Seth pushed his wallet into his back pocket and his cell phone into his front pocket and his head snapped up as the bathroom door opened and Amaya stepped out. "God you look beautiful baby." He walked over and circled her like she was his prey.

Amaya smiled as she reached up and fixed the collar of his shirt before she walked around behind him and straightened out his vest. "You look quite handsome babe."

"You sure you really want to go? I mean we can always tell them we got sick and stay in bed the whole time we are here." Seth suggested with a smirk on his face.

Amaya shook her head at him as she swatted him on his jean covered ass. "Shame on you; this is your family reunion. You should want to go."

Seth chuckled as he enjoyed her hand smacking his butt. "I do want to go, I just don't know if I want to expose you to them." Seth wrapped his arm around Amaya's waist and pulled her closer to him "Sometimes when both sides of the family get together it can be scary. I just wanted to warn you now. I have a lot of cousins who drink a lot during the reunion and if they start bothering you then just come by me. I won't let them screw with you. They are just a bunch of drunken knuckleheads."

Amaya nodded. "I'm not worried. I don't see me leaving your side most of the day anyways."

Seth shook his head. "Oh no, be prepared for my mother to take you all over and introduce you into every single family member. My mom will show you off like you are one of my wrestling trophies."

Amaya wrapped her arms around Seth's waist as she leaned her head against his chest. "I always wanted to be a wrestling trophy."

Seth chuckled as his arms tightened around her and looked down as her aqua eyes looked up with laughter dancing in them. He leaned over and softly kissed her lips with his. He felt her arms release his body as they moved up and around his neck. Seth's hands slid down her hips to the back of her thighs as he gently lifted her; before turning and pressing her body into the nearest wall with his body.

Amaya pulled back from his lips. "Oh my God we can't start this again…We're going to be late and your mother will kill you."

Seth chuckled as he shook his head. "It would be fully worth death baby."

Amaya cupped his cheeked as her eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones. "I missed you, since you've been missing; help your parents with the arrangements and everything. Florida days off aren't the same without you babe."

Seth nodded. "I missed you too baby." He gently set her on her feet. "C'mon the sooner we get there ear and have a five hour conversation on how we met, what our first date was like and why we didn't meet sooner is all going to be up for discussion tonight. I hope you don't mind."

Amaya laughed as she softly kissed his lips. "Nope, I don't mind at all." She felt Seth take her hand as their fingers laced together and she let him led her out of the hotel, to the rental and then on to his parent's house.

Seth and Amaya ate with everyone and afterwards everyone broke off into their own groups to catch up on their lives. Seth was sitting under a shade tree with Amaya sitting sideways on his lap as they sipped on long neck bottles of beer. Seth arm was around her waist and his hand was resting on her hip.

Seth's parents Mike and Adele -along with his mom's sister and husband Tammy and Henry; his aunt and uncle walked over and joined them. Adele sat down next to her husband. "Amaya, my son never told me where he took you for your first date. Obviously, you all met through work. But he always leaves out the good details."

Amaya laughed softly as she nodded. "You're charming son took me to a carnival for our first date. We played a few games and rode a few rides; he even won me a panda bear which I fondly named after him because of the two-toned hair your son likes to sport." She watched as Seth looked up at her and smiled softly as she smiled back down at him as she ran her index finger along his beard covered jaw before she leaned over and pecked his lips softly; then returned her eyes to his parents, aunt and uncle. "He dragged me onto a ferris wheel and made me ride with him. It probably wouldn't have been too bad except I'm deathly afraid of heights. But he was a complete gentleman the whole time and kept me from freaking out. He made me feel completely safe; just like he always does every day."

Adele leaned over and slapped her son's leg. "Seth Rollins how could you do that to that poor girl?"

Seth chuckled. "It's okay mom. I always got everything handled. She trusted me then, she trusts me now and she will continue to trust me. I'll get her on another ferris wheel and she'll trust me again."

After a few hours of talking and a couple more beers the party started to dwindle. Everyone would be coming back the following day to go out for a huge sendoff breakfast at IHOP or Denny's which ever everyone preferred. Seth looked up at Amaya as she was still perched on his lap. "You ready to head back to the hotel baby? We could order a movie and some Chinese if you'd like."

Amaya looked down and smiled. "Sound good to me Mr. Rollins."

Seth groaned. "Eventually I'm going to make you scream that." He whispered in her ear. He chuckled when Amaya's cheeks pinked up a bit and then she swatted his chest. He helped her stand as his parents stood as well pulling Amaya and him into their arms for tight loving hugs.

They got back to the hotel ten minute later and as soon as they walked into their hotel room, Seth pulled Amaya back against his chest as his lips attached to her neck. "Maybe we'll skip dinner and come back to it. I think we need a small snack."

"Mmm what did you have him mind babe?" Amaya asked as she was suddenly turned to face Seth as he lifted her from the ground.

He almost lost it when she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. His lips found her neck and throat and listened to her mewls of approval as he walked over and into the bedroom, he kicked the door closed.

While Seth still had Amaya wrapped around his upper body and waist his hands slid around her and unhooked her bra and it was tossed to the floor with their shirts. He proceeded to push her against the back of the bedroom door and held her in place with his pelvis as his hands began exploring the naked flesh of her torso as his lips placed open mouth kisses down her chest and attached to her right breast first kissing and licking its rosy peak. His lips ventured between the valley of her breasts and repeated what he'd done to the right breast on to her left breast. All the while still enjoying her breathless moans and mewls. His name spilled from her lips at least a dozen times and it was all music to his ears.

Seth pulled her away from the door as he walked over and gently set her in the middle of his bed. His hands already disposed of her boots and his shoes and socks and then went to the button of her jeans as he unfastened them and slowly peeled them off her long legs with her panties; with every inch he revealed his chocolate eyes took in every naked piece of flesh on her beautiful body. Once his eyes were absolutely done devouring her body whole, he stepped back and pulled his black jeans and boxer/brief's from his body and he turned to the night stand to retrieve a small foil packet.

Amaya couldn't help taking in his beautiful naked backside. Her aqua eyes watched in fascination as he rolled the condom on, completely surprised it didn't scream in horror as it was stretched over his erection. She watched as Seth crawled onto the bed and settled himself between her thighs. He softly kissed her lips and she could feel him pulsing against the apex of her legs. His eyes locked on hers almost as if he was asking for permission to go further, she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth before she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him with everything she had in her.

Seth pulled back slightly breathless and chuckled as he looked down and guided his erection slowly into her warm welcome body and the two of them let out DEEP groans at the friction caused by the contact. Her legs wrapped around him again and pushed him deeper. He steadied himself above her as his eyes danced between hers and she smiled softly. He slowly got his breathing under control as he captured her lips and began to rock slowly in and out of her body. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her hands were touching and caressing his back, almost gripping and as she began to moan out for him.

Amaya's feet dropped to the bed as she began pushing up as their pelvises were meeting in the middle of their sexual oblivion. At one point Seth growled because her nails were digging into his shoulders as she was encouraging him on.

Seth loved the feel of her fingernails digging into his flesh so animalistic. He couldn't help as he growled out and increased his pace, his hands slid down to her outer thighs as he gripped the backs and nudged her legs apart even further so he could go even deeper into her willing body. He could feel her walls pulsing and tightening around him and he could feel their impending double orgasm sneaking up on them.

Once she felt him starting to move deeper inside her body she felt as if she was forced over the edge of ecstasy she felt her orgasm as it peaked and start ripping up one side of her body and down the other as she yelled out his name.

"SETH!"

Seth rocked in and out a couple more times and his orgasm had him following closely behind hers.

"AMYRA!"

You ever have one wish that time could freeze and you could re-wind the clocks to take back a moment that you know you're never going to have again?

This was that moment for Seth Rollins.

His face was a mask of guilt and regret and when he looked down at Amaya who was completely frozen below his body her face looked absolutely horrified.

"Did you just…" Amaya half asked but couldn't get the rest of the question out.

Seth closed his eyes and nodded as he suddenly sat back on his haunches.

"That's what I thought you – um…" Amaya closed her eyes as she sat up and backed away from Seth as he sat there. She closed her eyes before they opened and were lined with tears; suddenly feeling the need to cover up as she grabbed her panties and jeans from the floor and pulled them on. She leaned over and pulled a t-shirt from her suitcase next to the bed and pulled it on as well. She started packing her things. "I have to go. I have to go now."

Seth pulled the used condom off his body before throwing it away and yanking his jeans on. "Amaya please don't go."

"I don't want to be here right now." Amaya stated as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I can't even – I can't even look at you right now."

Seth held up his hands to stop her from moving. "I'll leave - I'll go stay at my parents. But please don't leave Amaya – don't leave until we've had a chance to talk about this. Just stay here tonight and I'll come by in the morning and we'll talk. I swear I'll explain everything; just don't go anywhere tonight." Seth practically begged as he watched her nod. "I'll be back in the morning." He took a step towards her to kiss her forehead and his heart wrenched as she backed away from him. He turned and left the room after he finished dressing.

As soon as the door closed, Amaya crumbled to her knees. Why would he do that? Why would he call out her sister's name? Have they been sneaking around? Was it right there in front of her face the whole time and she just didn't see it? If there was something to explain – then clearly something happened; but what?

Amaya couldn't stay and she didn't want to stay.

The following morning, Seth returned to the hotel, but Amaya was gone; furthermore – he had no clue where she was.


	32. Ch 32 Finding Amaya

**Chapter 32** – Finding Amaya

Chocolate brown eyes looked around the empty hotel room. "Shit." His eyes went to the foot of the bed where his things had been folded and placed on the end of the bed with his suitcase; he'd left it behind last night because he didn't want to stay and agitate Amaya more than she already was. Seth pulled his phone out and checked the airport – they were allowed to tell him Amaya Walker caught a flight out of Iowa the night before, but couldn't tell him where she'd gone.

But he already knew where she went. She went home.

Seth yanked the hat off his head and threw it across the room before he shoved the suitcase off the bed and shoved his first through the nearest wall. Seth leaned against the wall after he punched a hole in it and smacked his head against it a couple of times before he slid down until his ass met the floor. Seth pulled the rubber band from his hair as he ran his fingers through his hair; already knowing what he had to do. Sighing heavily he leaned over and grabbed his cell phone from the floor where he'd dropped it before he had his tantrum; scrolling through his contacts. Licking his suddenly dry lips he found the name he was looking for; Roman Reigns and pressed send.

Roman had been enjoying his two days off with his family in Pensacola; Zaria and Dean had come with him and the trio was being spoiled heavily by Roman's mom and dad. Roman was soaked from head to toe as he had emerged from the pool in the back yard of his parent's house. They were having a huge family BBQ in a few hours, but before that Dean, Zaria and Roman were just enjoying the Florida sun and the intake of Vitamin D. Roman was laying on a lounge chair in the soft grass as he chuckled and watched as Dean threw Zaria around the pool and she would retaliate by shoving his ass under water.

Roman was pulled from the hilarious scene in front of him as his cell started ringing. He died his hands, face and toweled the water from his hair before he reached over and saw the caller id. "Hey bro how's the reunion?"

Seth sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair once more. "It was fuckin great until I…" He couldn't do it. He HAD to tell Roman but he wasn't sure if he was really prepared for the blow back of what he was about to confess to his best friend and a man he considered a brother.

"Until you what?" Roman asked. "Until you what?" Roman asked again as he sat up and looked at Dean and Zaria and waved his hand at them to quiet down. Roman didn't receive any answer to his questions. He stood from the lounge chair. "Seth what happened?" Roman asked as his voice deepened.

"Shit…" Seth cursed. "Bro I fucked up. I fucked up big time and I don't know if it can be fixed and I wouldn't even know where to begin if it could be fixed and what's worse is…Amaya's missing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMAYA IS MISSING?" Roman roared. "When did she go missing?" Roman tried calming himself down as he watched Zaria and Dean pull themselves from the pool and come over and stood in front of him.

"Where's Amaya Roman?" Zaria asked with a worried look on her face. She watched as Roman held up his finger as he listened intently on the phone.

"I've venture to say she went missing 3 seconds after I left her at the hotel last night; by herself." Seth stated as he closed his eyes.

"What happened last night Seth? Why would you leave her at the hotel by herself?" Roman asked. "Bro just tell me what happened."

Seth sighed heavily as he stood from the floor and ran his hand down his jean covered thigh before running his hand through his hair again. "We – we were in bed – together; ya know?" He knew Roman was going to hit the roof when he told him what he'd done. "W-well – I-I-I sort of…What I mean is…I called out someone else's name when I; ya know? I sort of called out Amyra's name." He felt his heart fall into his stomach as he finally got his full confession out. Silence filled the phone. "Roman, are you still there bro? Did you hear what I said?"

Roman's eyes were closed as he processed everything Seth had just said. He licked his dry lips before he rolled them together. "Let me just make sure I have this right…You and Amaya were in bed and together – in the most intimate way anyone could be; both completely vulnerable to everything and you called out Amaya's sister's name in the heat of the moment?"

"In a nut shell…Yes." Seth answered quietly.

Dean's eyes widened as he heard Roman repeat what Seth had told him. "WHAT?" Dean's grey/blue eyes were suddenly a bright fiery blue. His temper was slowly skyrocketing and soon it would be completely out of control.

Zaria looked at Dean and could see his chest rising and falling and his hands were slightly shaking. He was getting ready to explode. Zaria cupped his cheeks as she pulled his face down until his eyes snapped to her and locked with her emerald ones. "Come back to me right now."

Dean blinked a few times as he slowly nodded and calmed himself down. He was going to punch a hole in Seth's head; literally. But for now it would have to wait. He pulled Zaria against him as he buried his face in her neck.

Roman shook his head. "I know she wouldn't dare answer the phone for you, but did you at least try to call her?" Roman asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"About a thousand times; she's definitely not in Iowa either. The Delta Airlines confirmed she flew out last night, but couldn't tell me where." Seth sighed. "You know she's at home right. Remember she once told us when she gets hard she goes home? She loves her house in St. Andrews Bay Florida because not a lot of people know where she physically lives."

Roman looked at Dean and Zaria. "Hey guys get dressed, were taking a road trip."

"Do you think I should fly back and meet you guys there?" Seth asked as he slumped onto the foot of the hotel bed.

Roman stifled a growl. "Do you think that's a wise idea? If she came back to Florida it certainly wasn't to have her boyfriend follow her after he yelled out another woman's name during sex." Roman snapped out angrily. "Seth keep your narrow behind in Iowa and I will see you on the road Friday and hopefully by then I can get Amaya to talk to you so you can try to explain to her the reasoning behind your idiotic actions." Roman pushed the end button on his cell.

Roman looked at Zaria and Dean. "C'mon let's get showered and dressed. St. Andrews Bay is about 2 hours from here." He handed Zaria his phone. "Try calling Amaya from my phone a couple of times, you know she's going to answer to then call from yours a couple of times and then Dean's; then started over. We need to get her to just answer one of the phones. I need to know she's physically ok."

Thirty minutes later, all three were showered and dressed and headed to St. Andrews Bay. Normally it took a couple of hours to get there, Roman driving because he was worried about Amaya and pissed off at Seth; the drive took an hour and fifteen minutes. Roman pulled into Amaya's driveway and saw her red Toyota RAV4 sitting there and knew automatically she was home. All the curtains were pulled and the house was pitch black, but if her car was there she was there.

Zaria frowned as she saw how dark the house was from the outside and it was barely 3pm. She couldn't imagine how truly dark it was inside. The three-some walked up onto the porch and tried the door and started trying to see if they could look through the window in the cracks in the curtains to see Amaya, but no such luck. "How are we going to get inside if she's got the damn place locked down like Fort Knox?" Zaria asked.

Roman smiled as he pulled a key from his pocket. "I've had a key to her place for a while, just as she has one to mine and one to Seth's…Well she might still have one to Seth's if she didn't sell it on Craigslist to a fangirl." Roman chuckled as he unlocked the front door. "Guess we'll find out the next time he goes home."

Dean chuckled as he took Zaria's hand and they all walked into the house. "Let's get this place opened open and get some light in here. All this darkness isn't healthy."

Roman tapped Dean's shoulder with his fist. "Thanks man. I'm going to go see if she's upstairs." Roman turned to the stairs and took them two at a time as he watched the house slowly come alive as the curtains downstairs were all pulled open to let the light in. His grey eyes looked around upstairs a little as he tried to see if he could hear her in any particular room, but knew where she would be.

Roman turned the door knob to her room and pushed the door open as soon as he opened the door he could hear sniffling and his heart started breaking. He felt along the wall and flipped the light on because the room was so dark he couldn't see shit. He stepped in and instead of her lying in bed where he figured she would be was empty. A frown marred his face as he looked over and saw the closet door was open. He walked over and as he looked down he could see a pillow and blanket on the ground and bare feet attached to jean covered legs.

Roman walked closer as he squatted down moved under the dozens and dozens of clothes to get to the back wall. Who knew her closet was gigantic? Roman shook his head as he finally got to her; she was only 5 feet from the outside world but all her clothes were a pain in the ass. He sat next to her with his back against the wall. He wasn't sure if he should touch her. She had her knees in her chest and her face buried between her knees; heart wrench sobs escaped her.

"Please tell me Seth was the only one fantasizing about fuckin my sister while fucking me?" Amaya sobbed out. She knew it was Roman she could smell his cologne.

Roman's heart fell into his stomach and then out of his ass. "Amaya…I don't fuck you." He stated softly. "I have never fucked you." Roman shook his head as he looked down at her. "If we were ever together and I made you feel like I was just fucking you that was never my intention. I make love to you or we have sex; it just depends on how we feel in the moment." Roman noticed she wasn't looked at him and he reached over and lifted her chin so her bloodshot aqua eyes locked with his. "I've never fantasized about being with anyone but you; I don't need to fantasize about anyone when I have you and you're all I need."

Amaya frowned as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "But then…Why would S-S-Seth…" She couldn't even finish the question the words died on her lips as she covered her mouth and lowered her head as she began to sob again.

Roman was officially going to kill Seth. He moved closer to Amaya as he wrapped his arms around her; feeling her small body trembling against his as she leaned against him and buried her face in his t-shirt covered chest. Roman kissed the top of her head as he softly ran his fingers through her caramel colored tresses. His heart broke with every sob.

Dean watched as Zaria was cleaning up the living a little bit as he went around opening the curtains and windows getting fresh air in the house. It didn't stink or anything it just smelled like Amaya. It smelled like Sunflowers her favorite perfume. His eyes followed Zaria as she walked into the kitchen. There was really nothing in there to clean up. There were no dirty dishes in the sink but she had some empty Chinese food containers on the counters, which Dean stacked inside of one another before throwing them away and watching as Zaria wiped and dried the counter tops.

Zaria smiled as she felt Dean's hands on her hips. He turned her around and kissed her lips softly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?"

Dean smirked as he lifted her up and set her on the counter so she'd be eye level with him. "I'm glad you're not complaining, because I enjoy kissing you whenever I want." Dean sighed softly. "Look I need to tell you something and after everything that's happened today; right now seems like the perfect time."

Zaria cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean after everything that happened?" She asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. "All this bullshit with Seth…When those guys started talking about asking Amaya to be in a three-way relationship with them I told them the number one rule was to not hurt her and they'd been doing a great job up until last night clearly. I want to strangle Seth right now for hurting her. She's like a sister I never had in my life. I can't even begin to imagine what Roman will do when he sees Seth again on Friday for the weekend house shows. I have a feeling it's going to be bad." He raised his hand as he pushed some hair from Zaria's face.

Zaria frowned. "I can only imagine what it feels like to be in the throes of passion and have the man you're with not only climax and yell someone else's name but your sister's name. I can't imagine it ever happening to anyone; men or women. That would just be heart breaking."

Dean nodded. "I'll agree with you on that. But Amaya is with the one person who can help her heart ache right now. Roman is in love with her. He has been for a while; he just hasn't been able to tell her or admit his feelings to her. If anyone can make her feel better it's going to be him."

Zaria smiled softly. "I didn't know he was in love with her." She ran her fingertips through his dishwater blonde hair. "What did you want to tell me babe?" She asked suddenly remembering he had something to tell her.

Dean cupped her cheeks as his thumbs caressed her cheek bones softly and then caressed her beautiful red lips. "I wanted to make sure I tell you this before you ever think that what happened to Amaya will happen to you, because it won't. I know I've got my temper and sometimes I'm hard for you to read but I want to make one thing perfectly clear to you Zaria. I love you. I love everything about you. I fell in love with you the night you dumped Pepsi over my head. You had zero fear of me and well – you just didn't give a fuck and I loved that. Hell I even loved it when you punched out Rebecca. No one's ever defended me like that before."

"You love me?" Zaria asked astonished.

"Yes I do. I know it's taken me a while to tell you how I feel." Dean confessed.

"I love you too Dean." Zaria smiled as she cupped his face and kissed him breathless. "And believe me it was so worth the wait." She couldn't help kissing the oxygen out of his lungs once more.

Meanwhile, upstairs; Roman looked down at Amaya; she looked lost and unsure. "How about a bath? It will make you feel better and help you relax." He watched as she just nodded slowly. Roman moved around and crawled out of the closet and watched as she scooted out on her rear. Once she cleared the clothing, Roman scooped her into his arms and lifted her up as he stood up. He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders as she buried her face in the side of his neck. "I got you beautiful; I got you. We're going to have you feeling better soon. I promise."

Roman wasn't sure how much of that promise was going to come true, but at this point he would do anything to help ease the pain.


	33. Ch 33 So Broken

**Chapter 33** – So Broken

Roman had a hell of a time getting Amaya to come back on the road Friday so instead he convinced her to come Monday. She really didn't want to be there and she really wasn't ready to see Seth yet. The wound was fresh and still hurt. He took the entire weekend off to stay with Amaya; not wanting to leave her alone. Roman looked over at Amaya she hadn't spoken much the rest of Thursday and barely spoke the whole weekend and now on Monday; she hadn't spoken much today either.

They got to the suite and Roman put her with him. She wasn't going to the arena with them. She didn't want to give Seth any indication that she was there. Roman kept his door closed knowing if someone wanted in they would knock and Roman would step out to talk to them. Seth hadn't even shown up yet. Chances are he wouldn't show up until at the arena for their match. Then once they got back to the hotel they would deal with everything.

Roman walked over and leaned against the door frame as he watched Amaya brush her teeth in the bathroom before she took a brush to her waist length caramel colored hair. "You doing okay beautiful?"

Amaya looked over as her eyes locked with steel grey orbs as she smiled slightly. "Okay as can be expected big guy." She rinsed her mouth as she walked over and stood in front of him. "What's on your mind?" She asked softly.

"What makes you think there's something on my mind?" Roman asked.

Amaya smirked. "Because I know you well enough to know when you've got a certain look in your eyes that you've got something you need to talk about. So spill already."

Roman chuckled as he shook his head. "It will keep until we get back tonight." Roman cupped her cheeks and was glad her bloodshot eyes were finally back to the aqua color and her tear stains cheeks were a nice tan color again. "I'm telling you right now; when we get back with Seth if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Am I perfectly clear?"

Amaya nodded. "Yes sir; crystal clear sir."

Roman wrapped his arms around Amaya as he pulled her against his body and felt her arms wrap around his shoulders holding him tight. "Cheeky wench…" He stated with a smack to her rear-end.

A knock at the bedroom door and Dean sticking his head in the room, pulled them apart. "C'mon big man, time for one goodbye kiss and then it's time to go."

Amaya looked up at Roman. "Let's have that talk when you get back ok?"

Roman nodded. "Yes ma'am." Roman leaned down and softly pecked Amaya's lips. "Try to get a nap in. I don't like those dark circles under your eyes; makes me feel like I haven't been taking proper care of you."

Amaya stopped Roman before he could leave the room as she pushed up on her toes and captured his lips in a soft passionate kiss. She felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

"I said one goodbye kiss people not one that last for twenty minutes." Dean shouted from the kitchenette.

Amaya couldn't help as she giggled against Roman's lips. "I guess you better go before he comes in here and tries to cart you off." She said relinquishing his lips.

"He can try but he'd never be able to big my big ass up." Roman chuckled as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her forehead before he turned and left.

She heard the door closed before she remember she needed to tell him something as she grabbed her key card and ran out after her him barefoot. Once in the hallway of the hotel she saw Roman, Dean and Zaria standing by the elevator. "Roman wait!"

Roman's head snapped over towards their hotel door as he watched as she jogged over barefoot and jumped in his arms before she captured his lips. He caught her easily with his hands under her butt so he wouldn't drop her. When she pulled back he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "What was that all about?" He asked in a husky voice.

Amaya smiled softly as she patted his chest. "Down big guy." He leaned over and gently set her on her feet. "That was to let you know that you HAVE been taking proper care of me. You didn't have to stay with me all weekend and you did and I really appreciate it. It was nice to not have to sit in that house all alone." She kissed his lips softly once more before the elevator dinged and the doors opened and she pushed him towards it. "Go – well talk more when you guys get back." She watched as Roman nodded as he backed up towards the elevator before Dean reached out grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the elevator.

"C'mon man, were going to be late. You can eye fuck her when we get back tonight." Dean tried to reason.

Amaya went back into the room as she lay across the bed; sleep came faster than she thought it would since she didn't realize just exactly how tired she was.

The guys showed up for Monday Night Raw did their match, showered dressed and headed back to the hotel. As soon as everyone walked in Dean was the first one to respond as he dropped his back and spun around and socked Seth without even thinking twice about it. Dean watched as Seth fell back over the chair tipping over to the side and dropping his body onto the floor.

Dean stalked over and lifted Seth by the collar of his t-shirt and slammed his back into the nearest wall. "I have one rule for you two; ONE FUCKING RULE!" Dean growled through clenched teeth. "And you couldn't even get it right." He shook his head. "I told you guys not to hurt her. I told you; you had to be careful."

Seth could feel his left cheek swelling. Oh yea he was going to have a black eye. "You act like I did this shit on purpose." Seth spouted off. His chocolate brown eyes went to the figure standing behind Dean. "You want to go next big man? Go ahead beat the shit out of me. But no ass kicking is going to make me feel worse than I already fuckin do."

Roman shook his head. "I seriously doubt that. Why not imagine how she fucking feels?" Roman shot a glare at Dean and watched as he backed away before he stepped forwards and gripped Seth's shoulders. "Do you know what she fuckin asked me? She said 'please tell me Seth was the only one fantasizing about my sister while fucking me.' As she sobbed and cried and broke my fuckin heart while trying to make sense of what you'd done. So don't stand here and presume to understand what she'd going through right now, because you don't have a fuckin clue."

"I never said I understood. I'm just saying no amount of kicking my ass is going to make me feel worse than I already do. I know I fucked up. Everything was going fuckin great until that night." Seth snapped.

Roman smashed him into the wall once more. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He asked before he pulled back and punched the wall directly next to Seth's head. "You have no idea what she's been like during the entire weekend. I had to practically beg her to come tonight and even then she's here, but she doesn't want to be."

Amaya woke up to yelling and a couple of thumps against the wall. She stood from the bed and stretched out. She opened the bedroom door as her eyes widened at Roman yelling and Zaria trying to keep Dean back from the scene as it was unfolding. She hurried over to where Roman had Seth pinned to the wall as she stood beside them; facing them both. "Roman don't." He hand came up and touched his hand as she pulled it away from Seth's shoulder. "He can't explain himself if you put his head through a wall." Her eyes turned to Seth who opened his mouth to say something when she shook her head. "And don't thank me for stopping him. I want to hear what you have to say and if you can't give me a really good reason; I'll let him finish what he started." She turned and walked away.

Seth watched as Amaya walked away and Roman back away from him. He walked into the kitchenette and put some ice in a towel and put it on his eye before walking into the sitting area. "Can we all just sit down and please let me explain before Roman or Dean tries to re-arrange my face."

Amaya let out a shaky breath as she sat down on the couch next to Roman who she could feel the anger radiating off of him. She reached over and put her hand on his t-shirt covered chest. "Calm down big guy. It's okay."

Roman shook his head. "It's anything but okay." He felt her rub his chest slightly knowing he had to calm down for her. He took a few deep breaths.

Seth sat down as he watched Dean sit in a chair and pull Zaria into his lap. "So I guess I should start from the beginning…A few months ago you took us to meet your sister Amyra and at the time I was feeling something in the pit of my stomach, but I thought it was just worry about how her death would affect you. I got that call from you telling me she got a donor and was going into surgery. I was ecstatic. I had to be there for you. You were there for me so much when my mother was sick; there was no way I wouldn't be there for you." He sighed heavily. "I started visiting her more at the hospital during her recovery. On the days you weren't there for our days off; I was. I was in all honesty just trying to be a friend, because she seemed like she could use one."

Amaya frowned. "You lied to me? The whole time I thought you were in Iowa helping your parents with the reunion; you were spending time with my sister? You kept lying to me about where you were but still having sex with me when we were all together. So what do you feel for my sister now?" Amaya asked softly as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

Seth shook his head. "Honestly? I don't know. I've gotten to know her so well and the more time I spent with her I spent with Safina and got to know what an amazing niece you have."

Amaya chew her bottom lip. "You know had you just told me what the hell you were doing or even if you were confused with what you were feeling; anything would've been better than you not only lying to me but still having sex with me." She shook her head. "I don't even know how to respond to any of this Seth. 5 days ago we were locked in an intimate moment and you screamed out my sister's name as you laid on top of me. And now 5 days later, I find out you're been lying to me for weeks about where you've been, who you've been seeing and what you've been doing."

Amaya blinked as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. "The whole time the three of us have been together You've both been really good about not making me feel like a slut for dating two guys at once. Anyone else outside of this room would think I was some kind of whore. Wednesday night…I never felt so used before in all my life. I felt like trash. I still feel like trash."

She nodded to Zaria when she handed her some tissue. "I mean we had a good run. We made it work for 7 months. I just think we're at the end of our rope now and it's time for me to go back to being your personal assistant and friend and leave it at that. I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Amyra or Safina, because clearly you've been getting closer with them. But I'm telling you right now. If you hurt her the way you've hurt me; I will remove your testicles with my toenail clippers."

Amaya's aqua eyes turned to Roman. "That should go for you too Roman. I don't think any of us should continue this anymore. We had our fun; it really is time to get back to business."

Roman scowled. "So you're going to punish me for something Seth did?" He asked in a low tone.

Amaya shook her head. "Don't think this was an easy decision for me to make. I laid across the bed and thought about it until I fell asleep; then woke up and thought about it some more and fell asleep again. It's just what's best for everyone right now. I need time to myself and I don't want to alienate you guys because I have to work with you. I just – I just need some time."

Roman growled. "Thank you Seth." Roman stood from the couch and headed for his room; he stopped in his tracks when he remembered he had Amaya's things in his room. "Amaya, come get your crap out of my room before it winds up getting a free flying lesson off the balcony." He warned.

Amaya frowned as she stood and walked after Roman. She closed the door once she was in there and watched as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. She walked over and touched the door. "C'mon Roman don't be like this. I just need some time right now."

"You made your decision Amaya. Never mind that I had something I wanted to talk to you about. Just go ahead and let what Seth did fuck up us too. It's fine; it is what it is at this point." Roman mumbled through the door. He was sitting on the toilet lid trying to not feel pissed off and dead at the same time.

Amaya gathered her things and pushed them into her suitcase. "Don't be mad Roman – please. I just need some time. I hurt; you have no idea what this feels like." Amaya jumped as the door to the bathroom flew open and Roman stalked out and stopped in front of her.

"I have no idea? Are you out of your fuckin mind?" Roman asked. "My girlfriend just ended things with me because her other boyfriend the fuckin village idiot hurt her. I have NEVER hurt you Amaya; NEVER. I'll be damned if I ever hurt you or let anyone else do it. You remember what we did to Cena." He watched as she nodded in agreement. "Yea, well can you imagine what I want to do to Seth right now? I want to strangle him and break all of his limbs and pulled all his major organs out in alphabetical order. I want him to feel a fraction of your pain."

Roman turned to go back into the bathroom and stopped short when a hand clamped down on his wrist. He stopped and turned back to look at Amaya. "What?" He asked in a clipped tone,

"Please Roman…I just need some time." Amaya practically begged.

"So I heard." Roman snapped before going back into the bathroom and slamming the door again.

Amaya walked out of Roman's room with her things and into her room as she closed and locked the door. She laid across the bed crying into her pillow. Everything was so broken between Amaya, Seth and Roman.

And at this point no one was sure when it would get mended.


	34. Ch 34 Regret, Tears & A Brother

**Chapter 34** – Regret, Tears & A Brother.

Smackdown went by fast for everyone THANK GOD! Amaya left to go back home Tuesday night. She didn't mean to be a complete bitch to Roman. It killed her to just end everything on Monday night, but she was hurt. She did love both men and yea she might've felt closer to Roman than Seth but it didn't mean she loved either man more or less than the other. She was very hurt by Seth lying to her; don't get it twisted she wasn't mad because he'd been spending time with her sister. She loved her sister; her sister had a new lease on life and deserved to be happy and if Seth was the one to do that than Amaya would NEVER stop it from happening.

Amaya could take a lot of hurt, she could take physical pain, she had from John Cena when she was his assistant on a few occasions the year she worked with him. There were two things in life that never had any excuse for; One was cheating – you're unhappy in your relationship/marriage you get out you don't fuck around. Two was lying – there was never any reason to lie about anything for anytime.

She just wished Roman could understand her need for time and space. She was hurting and she realized she was probably hurting him in the process but she had to separate herself from them and just go back to being their assistant and friend; at least until she got her head on straight. It was a foreign feeling for her to be sitting at home on her days off and not actually be anywhere or hearing from anyone.

She felt alone and she felt lonely. It was her own fault for breaking things off with Roman the same night she did Seth. By Wednesday, she had already cleaned her house from top to bottom. She'd gone for a jog 5 miles long and came back and showered and it was only 3 PM. She knew if she didn't get up and do something she was bound to go stir crazy. She pushed up from the couch and was going to head into the kitchen to cook some dinner when her phone rang and by the ringtone she knew it was Amyra.

Amaya swallowed hard as she sat back down and picked up her phone hitting the answer button. "Sissy, is everything okay?" She asked her twin.

"I guess I should be asking you that since Seth told me what happened." Amyra stated softly. "I owe you an apology."

Amaya shook her head even though her twin couldn't see it. "No you don't owe me anything. You weren't the one that lied to me. You weren't the one that hurt me." She stated firmly; because it really wasn't Amyra's fault. Amaya never asked her sister if someone came to see her when she couldn't. "Honestly it's none of my business who comes to see you. You're a grown woman you don't need my permission if anyone visits you."

"We've told each other everything practically since birth. I should've told you about Seth coming and visiting me and Safina." Amyra mumbled slightly.

"No Seth should've told me himself instead of lying." Amaya snapped. It was still a sensitive subject.

Amyra knew how Amaya was with people who lied to her. She didn't forgive easily and she NEVER forgot. "I won't let him come see me anymore if that's what you want. I won't. He hurt you and I'm not going to reward him for being an ass."

"No don't do that Amyra. I've already talked to him; actually it was more of a threat to certain parts of his anatomy that I know he doesn't want to live without. I know he's unsure of how he feels for you, but me; he's always been up front about how he felt for me. He loves me but he's not in love with me and that's a big difference. I feel the same for him. I do love him but I'm not in love with him." Amaya admitted. "If he wants to spend every day off with you and Safina; maybe he's just what the doctor ordered."

"What about you and Roman; how do you feel about him? Seth said you broke things off with him as well; that kind of surprises me. I figured if anyone was sticking around with you if would be the big man." Amyra stated honestly.

"What do you mean? Why would you think Roman would be the one to stick around?" Amaya asked curiously.

Amyra laughed. "You can't be serious Amaya Ann Walker. That man is crazy about you. It was the looks he was giving you that first time I ever met any of them that threw up a big red flag to me that something was going on. He literally couldn't take his eyes off you. You are so naïve sometimes my beautiful twin."

Amaya shook her head. "You're crazy; this was nothing serious, it was just for fun. We had our fun; sometimes a little too much fun and now it's done. Roman Reigns can have any girl he wants; hell he can have any Diva he wants, why in the world would he ever want me?"

Amyra glared at her phone. "Amaya Ann! You've got more beauty in your pinky then those Diva's do in their entire bodies. There is no comparison and there never will be; most of those Diva's are bitchy little princesses who wouldn't know a good man like Roman, Seth or Dean if they came up and slapped the shit out of them."

Amaya couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever Roman feels for me I'm sure it can't be too serious. Besides I'm pretty sure his opinion of me has changed. I spent 7 months letting him and his best friend have sex with me. Then I broke up with him."

"GOD DAMN IT AMAYA IT WASN'T JUST SEX!"

Amaya's eyes snapped open at the sound of a baritone voice. "SETH?" Amaya practically chocked out. "Amyra Marie Walker, please tell me he hasn't been listening to this whole conversation!" Amaya pulled her fingers through her hair.

Amyra laughed. "No, he took your niece for cookies and milk again and I had you on speaker phone when he came back after the milk knocked out your niece. He only heard the last thing you said and he seems a little perturbed by that last statement."

"You're God damn right I'm perturbed." Seth snapped.

Amyra smirked as Seth suddenly cringed when he realized he'd just yelled with Safina in is arms and he looked down hoping he didn't wake her up. Amyra touched his arm. "It's okay Seth that kid could sleep through a slew of siren blaring fire trucks."

Amyra watched as Seth set Safina down on the small bed and covered her up before he turned to Amyra and pointed to the phone. "By all means go for it."

Seth picked up the phone and hit the speakerphone button. "Amaya, I fucked up. I fucked up big time. I lied to you and I shouldn't have and I know I broke your trust and I'm sorry for all of it. But I want to get it back and if it takes me a thousand years to do that; then I've got my work cut out for me. Clearly things will never be the same between us, but we were friends at one point and I would like to get back to that. But Roman - Roman didn't do anything to you and I'm telling you right now he likes you say. But right now you're punishing him for something I did and that's not right and you know it." Seth sighed heavily. "It was never just sex between the three of us. It was so much more than that. And it was never just sex with Roman involved. He had a lot of times when he had to remind himself to share and to not put my head through a wall for even touching you. He likes you a lot; more then he will ever admit if you don't confront him about it."

Amaya sat on the couch as she thought about everything Seth had said to her. She honestly didn't want to talk to him, but apparently he had tons to say to her. She started listening when he apologized a few times. Of course it had only been 18 hours since everything came to head. The timer on her oven beeped signaling her pizza was ready to eat. She walked into the kitchen and set the pizza tin on the stove top when her doorbell rang. She honestly wasn't expecting anyone, but figured what the hell.

Amaya walked to the door as she unlocked it and opened it; familiar grey/blue eyes looking back at her. "I thought you could use some company princess."

Amaya's eyes filled with tears as she watched Dean step into her house. She closed the front door numbly. Dean put his back down on the floor in the foyer before he opened his arms and she crashed against his body as he wrapped his arms around her body and she felt herself crumbling against him.

Dean didn't do well with females who cried and even worse with those who sobbed in his arms. But for Amaya he would do anything. She was like a little sister to him; a little sister he never had in his life. So for her he would listen to her heart breaking sobs. He kissed the top of her head before he leaned down and scooped her into his arms. He knew after a few hours she had to of been craving any kind of human contact and why not him? He didn't look at her in a sexual way, he loved Zaria and before Z left for Washington he told her he was going to comfort Amaya. Zaria smiled softly at him and said 'And that is why I fell in love with you.' She kissed his lips and got a plane.

Dean walked into the living room and sat on the couch as he placed Amaya on the couch next to him. "It's okay princess I got you."

Amaya calmed herself down. "Where's Zaria?" She sniffled out.

Dean chuckled. "Well she went to Washington to see her parents and I was going to go with her, but unfortunately Bryan was going to be there and me and Danielson don't get along so well; don't get me wrong I'd do anything for Zaria, but she hasn't exactly told him she's in love with me." He cringed. "That's what she was going to tell him this weekend with her parents. If she wants me to bury the hatchet with her brother; I'll have to promise not to lodge it between his shoulder blades."

Amaya couldn't help laughing out loud. "Oh my goodness Dean, if you two ever get married Bryan will go to the nut house when he goes insane and takes everyone with him." She smiled softly. "I'm glad you two found your way to each other. You both deserve some happiness. I know you haven't had a lot in your life. I remember when you told me about your past." Amaya thought of Dean as a brother; they were close. Even after they'd first met all those months ago when she was still John Cena's assistant; they kept in touch all the boys did which was how they kept their friendship. Once she became their assistant she grew closer to them. They were friends before they were anything else.

Dean nodded. "It feels good to be loved and feels even better to know I can return her feelings. I was a miserable asshole before I met Zaria. You know me I was detached from everything and everyone. Well except for Roman and Seth and then you slowly ebbed your way into my life. The three of you really are my family. I don't like what Seth did to you, but I won't shut him out of my life and I know Roman won't either. Roman is just pissed because Seth hurt you in the worst way a man can hurt a woman. It's disrespectful for a man to call out another person's name when making love to someone else; the lying didn't help his case any either."

Dean sighed heavily as his arm tightened around Amaya's body; he wanted to make sure she felt loved. "Seth has to figure out a way to earn your back into his life. And you've got to figure out if you can distinguish your different feelings between Roman and Seth. We both know Roman would never hurt you. He'd die before he ever let anyone hurt you; well physically hurt you at least. But don't think for a second he didn't want to punch the shit out of Seth. I just got to him before Roman did."

Dean and Amaya sat eating cold pizza and drinking beer together before Dean turned to Amaya and smirked. "Girl you're a mess. What are you going to do about Roman? You know you crushed him when you ended things with him? And him ignoring you all of Tuesday even up until Smackdown ended was him trying to show you he didn't need you to continue living; even though it killed him and he'd rather cut off his left arm than let you know it killed him."

Amaya smiled weakly as tears slid down her cheeks again. "I know. Believe me; I know because I hurt myself more, by cutting him off from my life. As soon as I left last night I regretted everything that I said to him on Monday. But I'm so confused and so scared that Roman is going to end up doing the same thing that Seth did. Even though I know in my heart he would never do it."

"Then why break things off with him?" Dean asked as he tossed their plates onto the coffee table and pulled her back next to him to comfort her the only way he knew how.

Amaya swallowed hard as she burrowed into Dean's side. "Because I never thought Seth would do it and he did."

"And if Roman ever did it; it would cause pain that no doctors could heal." Dean stated.

"Yea…" Amaya nodded.


	35. Ch 35 Right Or Wrong

**Chapter 35** – Right Or Wrong

Emerald eyes looked around the table at the three important people in her life. The other four important people in her life were in Florida. Of course the one with her heart; where she desperately wanted to be. She took a bite of her salad.

"Okay Zaria, that's like the billionth time you've looked up at us. Is there something you need to tell us?" Bryan teased as he reached over and poked her in the side; knowing it was her ticklish spot.

Zaria giggled slightly as she shied away from her older brother. She put her fork down as she nodded. "Actually yea, I wanted to let you guys know I've been dating someone very seriously for a while now. I've been keeping it under wraps because I wasn't sure how things were going to go between us, but we've seemed to iron out the wrinkles and were actually quite happy right now."

Marlene looked at her youngest daughter and knew she'd seen something in her eyes and face since she'd been here to know there was definitely a change in her life right now. She'd grown into such a beautiful young woman these last few years and now she had a permanent job that paid well and even better was her older brother could look out for her when they were traveling the world together. "Do you work with him Zari?" She asked using her nickname she'd practically called her; her whole life.

Zaria smiled at the thought of Jon. They had only been apart for a little over 24 hours and she was already aching to be back in his arms. "Yes ma'am. I don't work directly with him but he does work for the WWE."

Bryan narrowed his eyes as he looked over at his younger sibling. "Who is it Z?" His voice was low.

Zaria rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Don't go all into overprotective mode Bry. It's Dean."

"AMBROSE?" Bryan snarled out through clenched teeth.

Marlene looked between her two children. "Isn't he that strange fellow from that one group?"

Hank looked at his wife and rolled his eyes. "Why yes baby that narrows it down a bit." He stated with a chuckle.

"Mister you are three seconds from getting no dessert tonight." Marlene warned.

"Are you threatening me woman; what are you going to do huh?" Hank pointed to his wife as he taunted her.

"You just keep messing with me Hank Danielson and you see what you get." Marlene warned. "I'm sorry we interrupted you baby. Tell us about him."

Zaria shook her head. So this is what 50 years of marriage gets you. "It's okay mama. Dean is definitely one of a kind. He's not like normal guys. He's sweet, caring, loving and he'll do damn near anything to make your daughter happy. He doesn't get along so well with my stubborn older brother, but he's willing to do whatever it takes to keep me in his life. Well except give up smoking. Everyone has to have a vice; smoking happens to be his."

"Oh my goodness. I didn't know you could be a smoker and be a wrestler. Wouldn't that be difficult?" Marlene asked her daughter; showing she was interesting in love of her daughter's life.

"God Marlene, it's not like he's smoking in the ring." Hank stated with a chuckled which was subsequently cut off when a dinner roll hit the middle of his chest.

"Keep it up Mr. Danielson; you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." Marlene warned.

Zaria couldn't help as she started laughing at her parents banter back and forth. "Mama he smokes outside of the arena before and after his match and on the balcony of the hotel. He tries not to smoke around me but when he dose he makes sure to blow the smoke away from me." Zaria smiled softly at the thought of Dean. "He's very much aware of where I am all the time when he's smoking."

Bryan scowled. "I don't like it Zaria. I don't like it one bit. You know what he's capable of. He's going to hurt you. And I'm telling you right now; if he hurts you I'm going to hurt him." Bryan snarled out.

"Bryan Danielson! I didn't raise you to pass judgment on people you don't know." Marlene scolded her son.

"Believe me mom; I know Dean Ambrose and mark my words he is going to hurt her." Bryan stated matter of factly.

Zaria shook her head as she stood up and looked at her brother. "Why can't you just be happy for me Bry?" She asked softly before she started helping her mother clear the table. "You know I remember when you started dating Brie and no one could stand her or Nikki, but I met Brie and told you she was completely different that Nikki; that you'd be giving up the best thing in your life if you walked away from her. I supported you because you were happy and you deserved to be happy." Zaria sighed heavily. "And now I'm happy and you want to shit all over my happiness; well I'm not going to let you. If that man asked me to marry him tomorrow I would say yes. I would say yes in a heartbeat because he gives me something I've never felt before from other boyfriends."

Bryan rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yea and what is it he gives you?" He asked condescendingly just trying to humor her for a minute.

"Love and life." She stated as she stopped and pushed her hands into her back jean pockets staring at her brother intently. "He gives me so much love that he brings my soul to life; he brings my everything to life with all the love he gives me. He makes me a better person, just like I make him a better person. Whatever form of Dean Ambrose you knew; you don't know this version of him. And until you get to know this version it's your loss."

Zaria looked at her mom. "My flight is early tomorrow morning. I'm going to turn in. I'll be up early to say my goodbyes. Love you mama, Love you dad. Night Bry..." She walked up stairs and sent Dean a text. She couldn't wait to see him. He was the last thing she thought of as she drifted into dreamland.

Friday came fast and everyone was back on the road for the weekend house shows. Roman still wasn't talking to Amaya and barely acknowledged her. He knew he was being a prick, but he couldn't help it. He was essentially being punished for stupid ass shit that Seth did; Seth was someone he considered a brother, but it was hard not being pissed at someone who hurt the girl he was in love with.

Roman, Seth and Dean were at the gym; Roman stood at the head of the work out bench spotting Seth when he looked over and saw Dean giving him a look. "What man?" He asked as his eyes went back to Seth.

"You know she feels something for you; right?" Dean asked.

Roman's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"

"The fucking Queen of England you asshole; Amaya who else?" Dean snapped.

"She's got an awfully funny way of showing that she feels dick for me." Roman growled out.

Seth racked the bar as he sat up. "I've been meaning to ask you something Roman. Did you ever tell Amaya how you felt about her? Did you ever once stop and tell her you love her?" He asked curiously.

Roman sighed heavily as he leaned back against the wall and ran a hand over the top of his head. "No, I didn't. I was going to talk to her Monday night, but you see how that went."

Seth shook his head. "Why did you wait so long? I told you I'd been up front about my feelings with her; so she knew exactly how I've felt about her the entire time. However she never knew how you felt. I'm guessing she still doesn't or you wouldn't be trying everything in your power to ignore her right now."

Roman shook his head. "Look we both know there's no way she even wanted to be in the three-way with both of us. I honestly think she just did it to be with you man. And once you were done with her; she was done with me."

Seth stood up. "Bro, it wasn't that I was done with her. I hurt her in the worst possible way; I fell for her sister while I was dating her. But you - you can fix her broken heart; you can fix everything broken within her right now. But you've got to wake up and realize she was with both of us because she wanted to be with both of us. She wasn't with us just for me. Did you ever pay attention? Every time we came back on the road and she hadn't seen you for two days it was like she was getting the best gift in the whole world. The few times that we took her to bed together, her face when you was inside of her was nothing but bliss; sheer bliss. You were gentle and loving with her in a way that I never was."

Seth shook his head. "I had my gentle moments, but when I want to have sex I'm always balls to the wall, I want to scream and fuck and fight and I want the girl to feel and be the same way. Amaya had times when she could fuck, but it's not who she was or is. There's a part of her that enjoyed your dominant side, but she enjoyed your soft side as well. Watching you together was like a love story as old as time. You two are perfect together and the sooner you realize that; the sooner you can get your girl back into your life."

"She's not my girl." Roman argued.

Dean stifled a groan as he took a step towards Roman and squared his shoulders. "Look bro, we've all been through our share of pain and heart ache with some bitches in our past. We all know exactly what you went through Roman. That whore dated you to get closer to your best friend and he let her. That wasn't the case with you, Seth and Amaya. She's scared you're going to end up doing the same thing Seth did."

"I would NEVER do that to her!" Roman growled through clenched teeth.

"Yea…" Dean frowned. "And she knows it too."

"Yea - wait - what? If she knows Roman would never do it…" Seth trailed off as he furrowed his brow. "Then why break things off with Roman too? I'm not following."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Amaya knows Roman would never hurt her; but at one point – she thought you'd never do it either." Dean shook his head. "Just sit down and see it through her eyes for 2 seconds."

"And why can't she see if from my point of view?" Roman snapped.

Dean narrowed his eyes and forced a breath out of his lungs. "She can't see it through your point of view…BECAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD HER HOW YOU FELT!" Dean practically yelled through clenched teeth. His patience was wearing thin. "Bro, our triangle of friendship and brotherhood is never going to change. We are always going to protect one another even when those assholes in creative split us up for singles careers. But anything you get in this company won't be worth dick if you don't have your girl by your side sharing your happiness and watching her beam with pride like she has since she became our assistant. You have to realize that once they break up the shield, Amaya will no longer be our assistant, they will either assign her with one of us or re-assign her to someone who will fall in love with her and won't be a chicken shit to tell her; then you'll get to watch as he moves in on the love of your life."

"She's NOT the love of my life asshole." Roman growled out as he shoved Dean.

Dean smirked. "That pisses you off doesn't it? The thought of her falling for some other idiot on the roster; being HIS personal assistant and fuck buddy at the same time? I know it's pissing you off just thinking about it. Who do you think it will be Seth? My money is on Randy Orton – he is a veteran and his marriage did just end. He's got to be back on pussy patrol."

Seth nodded. "I don't know someone said Stephen and Celeste broke up. You know she is pretty good friends with the large Irishman. I can only imagine what sex with that big bastard would be like for her; clearly Roman and I broke her in for him."

Roman's hands were shaking as he clenched them into fists by his side. He was SEETHING in anger and he was about to lay into his two best friends - two men he considered family; two men he considered brothers. His breathing was labored.

Dean smirked as he patted Roman on the chest. "Nah she'd never fall for a prick like Orton."

Seth nodded. "Yea and guys with accents really give her the creeps so I guess Stephen's off the list. That's what? Two down." Seth held up two fingers. "There's about 50 more to go on the Raw/Smackdown roster; plus NXT."

Dean shook his head. "If it's not those two who do you think might be in the running for Amaya?"

Seth wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "I don't know at this point it could be anyone…Right Roman?"

Roman watched as they walked away knowing both of them were either completely right or definitely wrong.


	36. Ch 36 The Blackness

**Chapter 36**

It had been a month since Amaya had broken things off with Roman. She was miserable and she wasn't afraid to admit she missed him. He still refused to talk with her. She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt. She attempted to talk to him on a few occasions and he really just wasn't having any of it.

The guys had gone to the gym as always before Monday Night Raw. Zaria looked over at Amaya who was standing on the balcony trying to get fresh air. The wind kicked up and was blowing her caramel colored hair all around. "How are you doing sweetie?" Zaria asked with concern.

Amaya nodded. "I'm here. I'm uh – I'm good." She sighed heavily before she walked back into the hotel suite and into her room before closing the door. Amaya had never felt so miserable in her entire life. She pushed her earbuds in her ears as she turned her MP3 player on as she worked on the guys schedule and getting their flights back home booked for Wednesday morning.

Zaria knew Amaya was hurting from Roman not talking to her; not that she could help it. Roman was immensely stubborn and even though he missed her as much as she missed him; he was still standing firm about not speaking with her and Zaria had had just about enough of the silence between them.

Zaria looked up as the guys came back into the hotel suite; Dean immediately walked over to her and captured her lips. Zaria couldn't help as she laughed against his lips. He pulled her against his body as she wrapped her arms around his body letting him take her into his body.

Zaria and Dean pulled apart when Amaya's door opened she walked out with papers in her hand. "Pre-printed flight home tickets; as always show your driver's license on Wednesday." She handed them out to the three boys before she turned back and went back to her room and closed the door.

Zaria shook her head. "So Roman when are going to get your head out of your ass and talk to Amaya?"

Roman scowled as his grey eyes looked at Zaria. "What business is it of yours Zaria?" He asked gruffly.

Zaria pulled away from Dean. "You know what - it's not my business. But I'm telling you right now you're going to lose her. She's been trying to talk to you for a month and you just stand or sit there like an ass and listen to her and with no reaction she walks away and then you just walk away as if you didn't hear her. She's practically BEGGING for some kind of verbal and physical reaction and she gets nothing."

Zaria could tell Roman was going to say something so she held up her hand. "No just shut the fuck up. I'm tired of hearing how she hurt you because she broke things off with you. Well guess what? She was in pain and she needed time to heal from what happened. And sometimes girls just need to be alone to heal. I'm telling you right now you're going to continue to ignore her and she'll only take the silent treatment from you for so long before someone will come a long and want to hear what she has to say. Because there are other guys on the roster who would listen to her talk nonsense for hours on end just to get some kind of attention from her. She's beautiful and intelligent and eventually she's going to move on and when she does I don't want to hear shit from you. You will get no pity party from me Roman because as of right now you don't deserve one. You know for someone who claims to be in love with her; you seem to be the one who is hurting her the most right now."

Roman growled in Zaria's direction; if dirty looks could kill she would've been dead three seconds ago.

Dean puffed out his chest; not that he had far to puff it out. "Man, do not be growling at my woman and don't get pissed off at Z. She's speaking her mind and you know she's telling the truth. Everyone in this room knows she's telling the truth. The only one who seems to not realize it is you big man. I love you like a brother and best friend but I love Amaya like I would if I had a little sister and if you can't see how you're treatment of her is affecting her, then you seriously need to go to the eye doctor. Because she would literally do anything for you man."

"Is that really everyone's opinion? How about you Seth? You seem to be the only asshole who hasn't commented on the situation." Roman snapped out; clearly his mood had soured fast.

Seth shook his head. "It's my fault she broke things off with you. I'm the one that hurt her; yet you're still talking to me and not her. Shouldn't you be pissed off at me? My actions and lack of heart is what caused her to walk away from both of us. If you don't start talking to her now or soon at least; I'm scared you'll lose her for good and I don't think you really want that. And Dean's right, don't growl at Zaria, she's right. There are plenty of guys on the roster who would listen to her speak absolutely retarded nonsense and come back for more; even if they don't have a snowballs chance in hell with her as long as she is giving them the slightest attention they will keep coming back and eventually she will give up on you and walk away with one of them. At this point it's just a matter of who can talk a better game than you."

Roman shook his head. "You guys are all assholes. Is there anyone who can take into consideration that this woman hurt me?"

Zaria scoffed. "Roman, she didn't do it on purpose, just like Seth didn't mean to hurt her, but he did. It's a vicious cycle with the three of you. We are seeing it from every side conceivable. We know you're hurting Roman, we're not blind. We see it with the way you carry yourself in and out of the ring and we can hear it in your words. Every word you speak is full of pain and anger regarding the whole situation."

Dean shook his head. "It's not that we don't see it from your side or can't. We understand you're hurting big man and all of us would rather cut out our hearts that to see you hurt, but you never even told her you loved her. You never told her you were in love with her. You let her walk away without any word. You didn't even put up a fight and that's not you Roman. You've fought for everything you're entire life, why would you just give up so easily when she walked away?"

Seth pushed off from the wall he was leaning against with his hands in his pockets. "I'll tell you why he gave up."

"Shut it Rollins." Roman snapped.

Dean cringed even he knew not to bring up the big man's insecurities with the whole three-way relationship. He had confided in him and  
Seth about them in confidence.

Zaria was intrigued now. "No don't shut it. Tell me; tell us. How are we supposed to help Roman if you aren't completely honest about everything?"

Roman scoffed. "That's the beauty of it all. You don't. You keep your nose out of my business and out of my personal life and worry about your own life."

Zaria gave Roman a sour look. "Don't talk to me like that Roman; I've done nothing to you. I'm trying to help you get the woman your supposedly in love with. Clearly Seth and Dean know what's going on with you so tell me; what is the big bad Roman Reigns so insecure about?" She knew she was pushing him, but she also knew if she didn't he wouldn't budge or make an effort to talk with Amaya. "C'mon Roman, I'm really bad at guessing games; you have to give me some kind of hint here big guy. I can't help you if you don't let me in."

Roman sighed heavily as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he leaned against the wall opposite Seth. He looked at Seth and nodded feeling ashamed to even admit it he was silently giving Seth permission to spill the beans; so to speak.

Seth nodded back in full understanding. "A couple of weeks prior to my fuck up Roman and I had a conversation about Amaya. Now a couple weeks ago Dean and I cornered Roman trying to push him into talking to Amaya before it was too late. But what came out of his mouth was more shocking then anything that's ever came out of mine. Roman feels – well he thinks that Amaya doesn't return his feelings. He liked her before the three way relationship WAY BEFORE; but he never had the guts to tell her and now he thinks the only reason she agreed to the three-way was because I was involved."

"Are you serious Roman?" Zaria asked; shaking her head as her eyes went to the big man in question.

Roman nodded. "I know it might sound ridiculous to you; to any of you, but it was just the way I felt. It's still the way I feel about the entire situation. I fell in love with Amaya almost two years ago. She was on Monday Night Raw walking Cena to the ring. I had never seen a woman more beautiful in my entire life. She walked over and sat down with Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler and put those head phones on and laughed at every stupid thing Jerry said to her. Her laughter filtered through my TV and my insides melted and I swear to God if I could've I would've melted into a puddle on my couch. A few weeks later Cena showed up to FCW with her in toe and I was hooked and I have been ever since."

Roman pushed off from the wall. "It doesn't matter. She just doesn't feel the way I do." His eyes snapped to Zaria. "And don't say she does. Because if she really felt anything for me; I wouldn't be getting punished for that that ass did to her and you know it." He looked at his watch. "And we need to pack up and head to the arena."

Amaya's heart clenched in her chest; she had no idea Roman felt that way about her. She had started to leave the confines of her hotel room when she stopped at the sound of the pow wow with Dean, Seth, Roman and Zaria. She knew she'd hurt Roman when she broke ties with him and Seth but she couldn't help it. She did love them both so much and even though it was just Seth that had hurt her and she knew Roman never would. She couldn't help but let the fear creep in that there was always a possibility there; a possibility that Roman could hurt her as bad as Seth had.

Amaya was standing ringside with the boys as always while they dominated in the ring. She was stand near the announcers table as she and Lillian Garcia –ring announcer- were talking back and forth. Roman was in the ring throwing around his cousin Joshua –who wrestles under Jey Uso- she looked up as Joshua tagged his twin Jonny –who wrestles under Jimmy Uso. They decided to tag team Roman. They bounced off the ropes opposite of Roman and charged at him giving him a double clothesline over the top rope.

They had either hit him too hard and his momentum threw him harder or he lost his footing he stumbled back and when he hit the ground the back of his head hit the announcer's table so hard the table moved 6 inches.

Roman blinked a few times before th blackness slipped in.

Amaya gasped as her hands flew over her mouth as she ran over to him, her eyes widened as she watched his beautiful grey eyes roll into the back of his head.


	37. Ch 37 The Waiting Game

**I know I know I seem to be lagging – but no worries I'm trying to get the chapters up when I can! There's only 3 more left after this one! And I'm really glad y'all are enjoying it so much! Thanx for the support!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 37** – The Waiting Game

Aqua eyes stared at the large 6'3 265lb Samoan in the hospital bed. She hadn't left his side since he'd been admitted 5 hours prior.

Everything at the arena moved in slow motion. Roman being double clotheslined by his cousins who admitted they probably put too much power behind it and forced him out of the ring more than gently flipped him out. No one noticed it until the instant replay as the medical team were getting Roman on a stretcher – his head snapped forward and gave him whiplash and the impact against the announcers table gave him a severe concussion.

Amaya remembered running over and kneeling beside Roman. They were scripted for a 'work' or 'fake injury' during the match so she knew it was a legitimate injury. She could feel herself trembling as she watched his eyes roll into the back of his head. The medical team got him to the ambulance and she went with him and stayed by his side. The hospital had taken him down and did a full body CT scan and an MRI.

5 hours and he was still unconscious.

5 hours and she still couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Amaya…"

"Amaya, baby…"

Amaya looked over and watched as Seth walked into the hospital room. "What is it Seth?"

Seth sighed heavily as he squatted down next to her. "Sweet heart you need to get some rest. If Roman wakes up and you're not up to par you won't be able to do him any good."

Amaya shook her head. "I'm not leaving him Seth. I can't."

Seth nodded. "Yea well we're not going anywhere either. Zaria and Dean are in the waiting room on a couch. Do you mind if I join you in here?"

Amaya shook her head negatively as she watched him stand up and unzip his black hoodie before pulling it off and covering her with it. "Thanks Seth. I'm glad you're staying with. I don't want to be in here alone."

Seth lifted the chair and placed it next to hers before he turned all the lights out except the one above Roman's hospital bed. He didn't notice until then that Amaya's small hand was clutching Roman's large one almost like a life line.

In that one gesture Seth was suddenly aware that Amaya needed Roman right now as much as Roman would always need Amaya. Seth kicked his feet out; stretching out as he put his head back and sleep came faster than he thought it would.

Amaya couldn't stop watching Roman. He was damn near too big for the hospital bed they had him in and the hospital gown was a joke on his big body. They had left his hair down; it cascaded over his massive shoulders like black silk spun curtains. Her free hand went up and was lightly tracing the intricate designs of the tattoo that went from his shoulder to his wrist; his warm skin felt good against her icy fingers. She was just waiting for him to sit up and grumble at her about her cold fingers like he always did.

After 12 hours of Roman not waking up the hospital staff was baffled. Amaya was letting the worry start to melt into her body. She still hadn't left his side for anything other than going to the bathroom. Seth had brought her a sandwich from a local deli but other than that she didn't go anywhere; she couldn't. She tried to force herself but it just wasn't happening.

Once he'd been in the hospital for a full 24 hours, Amaya was officially scared to death but she wasn't about to show it. She kept his large hand in hers; her thumb rubbing against his soft skin just trying to will him awake. She just wanted him to sit up and argue with her or tell her to stop touching him. Anything would do at this point. But nothing was happening. The staff took him back into do a head CT and MRI.

Amaya watched as the doctor came in Roman's room again. She sighed heavily. "Please – Please – Please tell me something good."

The same doctor - Dr. Jensen that had been treating Roman since he was admitted the night before. He nodded. "Well good new and good; good news he's not going to be unconscious forever – bad news the brain swelling is what's keeping him in unconscious. Chances are his body is keeping him unconscious until he can fully heal. He may wake up tomorrow he may wake up a week from now. Only his brain can tell him when to wake up."

Amaya could already feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as her eyes left the doctor as he left the room and went to the man lying in the bed. Amaya walked over and sat down next to Roman's bed again his hand going into hers as she touched his forearm once again. Tracing the pattern seemed to help keep her mind occupied so she wouldn't go off the rails. "You have to wake up Roman…please."

Seth walked into the hospital room; it had been five days since Roman had been admitted. The doctor had said he was showing signs of improvement, but he was still unconscious. Dean and Zaria had been there two and Seth had finally convinced them to go back to the hotel and get some proper rest.

Seth frowned as saw Amaya sleeping in the chair, he moved closer as he gently pulled roman's hand from hers and lifted her into his arms. He walked over and carefully laid her on the bed next to Roman's. It was the first time she'd slept since Roman had been admitted. There was no reason for her to not get a comfortable sleep. He pulled his zip up hoodie off again and laid it over her torso and watched as she burrowed into the pillow and bed. Seth leaned over and softly kissed Amaya's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Maya; rest easy. I'll watch over the big man for you." Seth pulled the chair between the two beds so he could keep an eye on both of them.

Zaria lay against Dean's chest as they were relaxing slowly. They had taken a shower when they got to the hotel and were now just trying to let the exhaustion seep into their bodies. They'd been at the hospital for the last five days. They'd already contacted Paul and Stephanie and told them there hadn't been any change in Roman's condition and they refused to leave his side before he woke up.

Zaria propped her chin on Dean's chest. "Do you – do you think he'll wake up?"

Dean's blue/grey sought out her emerald orbs as they locked. He licked his lips before rolling them together. "If he doesn't I don't know what's going to happen to Amaya. Did you see the way she reacted on Raw when he hit the announcers table? She loves him just as much as he loves her and that big idiot has been ignoring her for the last month."

Zaria shook her head. "She hasn't left the hospital either and she damn sure hasn't slept. She's been awake for five days straight. If he could only wake up for a few minutes and see her there – see how much she's hurting without him. I think it would repair the damage Seth did."

Dean's eyes looked up towards the ceiling as they danced around the beige color before shaking his head. "I think that ship has sailed. The pain Seth caused her has been replaced by the love she's suddenly noticed that she carries for Roman. Seth and I never noticed how much the big man loved her; not even when we were in FCW/NXT – I mean when we got to WWE it was Roman's idea to go down to the ring and take her contract, but we all three knew we wanted her working for us. We'd seen the way Cena treated her constantly and when we were still in developmental there wasn't shit we could do. But once we were kicked up to the main roster we damn sure could do everything in our power to help her."

"And you still never noticed how strong his feelings were for her?" Zaria asked.

Dean shook his head. "Girls were never our first priority. Besides not too long after that I was dealing with you and they were asking her to be both of their girlfriends at the same time. I think Roman realizes he made a mistake by not telling Amaya sooner about his feelings and waiting; of course he still hasn't told her yet. But I think he will when he wakes up."

Zaria frowned. "I just hope he wakes up soon. I don't know how much she can take. She's literally at the end of her rope and if something happens to Roman and he doesn't survive this – I'm afraid she won't survive it either."

Seth had noticed Amaya's sleep pattern had changed drastically since Roman had been admitted. She would stay awake for a few days and then crash on the spare bed next to Roman's. She was physically and mentally exhausted and was showing signs. She watched as his chest went up and down as he breathed easily. There had been no reason to put him on a ventilator because he was breathing perfectly fine on his own; he just wasn't waking up.

It had been two weeks since he was admitted and his parents and family members came and went but Amaya never left. Seth looked over at Amaya as she sat next to the bed once again. "So are you ready to admit how you feel for him yet?" Seth questioned with a raised dark eyebrow.

Amaya sighed heavily as she continued to let her thumb brush against his hand; still hoping some kind of touch stimulant would help pull him awake. "I guess I should be wondering the same thing of him huh. I overheard you guys talking the night of his accident. I knew I had hurt him when I broke things off but I didn't realize I hurt him that bad. I thought I was hurting myself more by walking away. I didn't – I didn't know he felt that strongly for me and certainly never meant to hurt him."

Amaya combed her fingers through her hair. "I didn't want to walk away but the pain was so bad; I had to. I had to give myself a little time to heal. I don't even know why I'm here. He'll probably wake up and tell me to get the fuck out."

Seth stifled a chuckle. "I sincerely doubt that. He might ignore the fact that you're here, but he won't tell you to leave."

Amaya blinked as tears slid down her cheeks. "I just wish he'd talk to me; even if it was for three seconds to tell me to leave him alone at least he would be talking to me."

Seth frowned at her tears. He leaned over as he rested his elbows on his thighs before taking her free hand in his and kissing the back of it softly. "I know this is entirely my fault. Had I just been honest with you about what I was doing and where I was going; I could've saved both you and Roman a shit ton of heartache. No one fucked this up but me. And no one deserves to suffer more than me. Amyra is keeping me at an arm's length right now and I can't say that I blame her. I told her what happened between us and I told her the truth and she berated me and lectured me for a good hour and a half. Not that I didn't have it coming. I just wasn't expecting it from her. I more or less expected it to come from you."

Seth re-adjusted his all black hat on his head before handing her a tissue. "I know I can't say I'm sorry enough and I know sorry isn't really going to fix the damage I did. I know I can't take the hurt and pain away, but I wish I could. I wish I could go back and just tell you I was going to see Amyra; I mean don't get me wrong while I was with her I was still helping my mom over the phone and on the internet, I just wasn't in Iowa doing it. And I swear I never laid a finger on Amyra. I never touched her until after you broke ties with me; even then it's only to hold her hand."

Amaya nodded as she wiped her eyes. "You are right. Sorry doesn't fix the damage that's already been done. But it does help a little." Amaya smiled softly as she squeezed his hand. "You know – Amyra is going to be released to go home in about four weeks. I'm sure she'd like it if you were there to either take her home or meet her at the house."

Seth smiled. "Really; are you going to be there?"

Amaya returned his smile. "If I can get Roman to wake up long enough to tell him how I feel and hopefully get him to come with me back to Mendocino."

Seth nodded in understanding. "I never asked what does your sister does for a living."

"She hacks into banks and robs them blind." Amaya smirked as Seth's eyes widened before she giggled softly and shook her head. "I'm kidding. She builds websites for companies who want to expand their business on the web. She's quite successful at it too. She's done small companies like a wood chipping business and huge companies like a chain of hotels in California. She gets all their visions and then puts them together like a master artist and makes up these elaborate websites that look like they take hours and hours to make, when in reality she could do them in thirty minutes tops. A couple of years back Vince hired her to re-vamp and now look at it; it's freaking awesome."

Seth shook his head. "So she's a genius on the computer and I'm a genius in the ring." Seth chuckled as the bun at the nape of his neck was tugged on.

"Cocky much?" Amaya asked as she yanked on his hair.

Seth sat up straight and adjusted his t-shirt. "Always." He couldn't help laughing harder at her as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics. He could only hope that they were getting back to the basics of being friends again. If he was going to be in Amyra and Safina's lives he had to be in Amaya's; he was sure that they would eventually get themselves patched back up.

A few minutes of silence from Amaya and Seth's eyes looked over and saw she'd fallen asleep. She was due for some sleep. He leaned over and gently pulled Roman's hand from hers like always as he carefully lifted her and walked over placing her on the spare bed next to Roman's and covered her with his sweatshirt before kissing her forehead softly. "It's my shift Maya; sweet dreams."

Around 3 AM Seth was pulled from his slumber in the chair between the beds when he heard some whimpers. At first he thought it was Amaya dreaming. Imagine his surprise as he looked over and the grey eyes from his best friend were squinting back at him.


	38. Ch 38 Now You Care

**Chapter 38** – Now You Care

Amaya was sitting quietly as she watched the doctor check over Roman. Seth woke her up at 3 AM when Roman opened his eyes. She stayed on the spare bed as Seth sat next to her and her head was resting against his shoulder.

"Mr. Reigns, we are very happy that you've finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Dr. Jensen asked while shining his pin light in Roman's eyes.

Roman flinched from the bright light and swallowed hard, he drank a couple of cups of water and he still felt like he swallowed a cup of sand. "My head is pounding and I feel like I was hit by a semi."

Dr. Jensen nodded. "That's normal since you've been unconscious for two weeks. What's the last thing you remember Mr. Reigns?"

Roman shook his head slowly. "I got my ass handed to me by my idiot twin cousins; everything after that is a bit fuzzy."

"Well you were apparently double clotheslined so hard when you tipped out of the ring over the top rope you fell back and conked your noggin on the announcers table and moved it 6 inches. You're head snapped forwards and gave you whiplash and when your head hit the table it gave you a concussion. The brain swelling stopped and clearly the swelling reduced because you woke up. We will more than likely release you in a couple of days, but you will be on medical leave for at least another two weeks." Dr. Jensen advised.

Roman groaned. "Another two weeks? Damn."

Seth shook his head. "Don't argue with the doctor man. He's the one who's been taking care of you since you were admitted."

Roman scrubbed a hand down his face as he nodded, slightly frustrated. He really didn't want to be out of action for another two weeks since he'd literally spent two weeks unconscious. "You're right. I would never go against a doctor's orders. Now I just have one question for you."

Seth nodded. "Hit me big man."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Roman asked as he pointed towards Amaya; his irritation clearly showing.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Why did I even think that me sitting here for the last two weeks worried about him would change anything." Amaya hopped off the bed as she turned and faced Roman. "You know something Roman; I'm here because I was worried about you. Because I watched you get hurt. And I will tell you something right now, when they release you - you have to make a decision my house or yours because Stephanie wants me to stay with you for the next two weeks to keep an eye on you. You've still got a concussion and you've still got whiplash and you're going to have balance issues when you walk and I'm not going to let you be stubborn and try to help yourself when you could fall and crack your fuckin skull open and get hurt worse."

Roman was shaking his head no trying to argue with her. "Sit there and shake your head all you want. But you should know by now whatever Stephanie wants; Stephanie gets. So suck it up and start thinking about it because whether you like it or not you're spending the next two weeks with me; you just get to decide if you want to be in your own home in Pensacola or in mine in St. Andrew's Bay." Amaya grabbed her purse as she walked out of Roman's hospital room slamming the door as she went.

Seth shook his head. "Man I really wish you wouldn't have done that."

Roman growled. "Why the hell was she here? She didn't give a shit about me when she broke things off; why would she suddenly be worried about me now?"

Seth scowled. "Bro you were unconscious for 2 WEEKS. Not 2 hours or 2 days but two weeks man. She stayed here by your side since the first second you were admitted and put in this room. She only slept every three or four days because she didn't want to miss you waking up. And she's fuckin in love with you; you jack ass."

Seth raked his fingers through his hair as he looked up at Roman and shook his head. "I can't believe you were just a complete dick to her. You're the one who said you were in love with her. You either want her in your life or you don't. You need to make up your mind. I fully understand why you are hurting and why you are so upset with her. But eventually you're going to have to forgive her and if you keep being a dick to her she's not going to want your forgiveness."

Roman just shook his head. "There's no way the two of us can be by ourselves for the next two weeks. We'll kill each other."

Seth chuckled. "Yea well you better figure out a way buddy because Stephanie already appointed her as your nurse so you better get used to the idea really quick." Seth knew Roman was either going to be a dick to Amaya for the next two weeks or he would see those tears of hers and fold like a cheap suit; either way he was on Amaya's side.

Amaya stood in the doorway and watched as Roman lay on his side in his bed in a deep sleep. They'd been in Pensacola for 3 days now, he wouldn't speak a word to her if she wanted an answer she got head nods for yes or a head shakes for no. She felt as if she was dealing with a mute child; except she heard him laughing and chuckling on the phone when his mom, dad or one of his siblings would call. She wanted to slap the holy hell right out of him, but knew it would do nothing but poke the sleeping bear lying within him.

She walked further into the room and set down a tray. He'd been napping a lot and she knew it was just because his head was hurting him so badly because of the concussion and whiplash; it was like a double whammy. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his soft hair. "Roman, wake up. C'mon big man, It's time for lunch."

Roman was actually already awake; the second she opened his bedroom door and felt her aqua eyes on him. He could smell the soup she made from scratch because she'd refused to feed him that 'canned crap' as she put it. He remembered waiting until she left hiss room before he chuckled at her. He couldn't believe he wouldn't say a word to her and she still went down and made homemade soup. The smell was crazy good and went through his whole house and into his room.

Roman opened his eyes as he slowly sat up and watched as she put the tray across his lap carefully. He looked down and saw the chicken noodle goodness in the bowl and could tell immediately it really wasn't canned. He was actually surprised to see the jar of peanut butter on the tray with a sleeve of ritz crackers which were his favorite when he ate soup.

Amaya grabbed the jar of peanut butter and opened it and a whiff of the normally mouth water spread would have her sticking her finger in it to eat some but she swallowed hard as her mouth went suddenly dry before she placed the jar back on the tray as she ran from Roman's room and into her room barely making it to the bathroom and hit her knees throwing up her stomach's contents.

Amaya stood up and flushed the toilet. She pulled her hair to the side as she leaned over the sink and sipped water from the faucet rinsing her mouth a couple of times; before patting it dry with a hand towel as she opened the bathroom door and was met with actually concerned grey eyes. The same grey eyes she was in love with.

Roman was sitting on the end of her bed in his black cotton shorts and dark red t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a low tail at the nape of his neck. His arms were cross over his chest and his feet were bare. Roman stood from the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked gruffly.

"Now you care?" Amaya snapped. "Never mind, I'm solid, go eat." Amaya rolled her eyes as she started to walk past him when a large hand on her arm stopped her and pulled her around to face him.

"I never said I didn't care." Roman stated; his deep voice resonating around the room.

Amaya frowned. "You got a funny way of showing it."

Roman shook his head. "What did you expect Amaya? You broke up with me when I wasn't even the one that hurt you. You know without a shadow of a doubt that I'd never hurt you the way Seth did. I was the idiot who came for you after he'd hurt you. I was the one who held you while you cried. Yet I'm the one who got dumped on."

Amaya shook her head. "I know you'd never hurt me Roman. But at one point I was sure that Seth would never hurt me either and he did; I was just waiting for the bubble to burst. And instead of it bursting I popped it myself."

Amaya paced slight in front of Roman. "I know I made a mistake when I let you go but I was scared that it would happen again and I was hurting; I needed time to think and heal and you didn't want to give that to me. You just wanted me to be happy with you and I was but I wasn't happy enough to not cry and how are you supposed to be happy with me if I was crying all the time? It wasn't healthy for me and it wouldn't have done a hell of a lot of good for you."

Roman nodded. "I understand you were hurt. I just wanted you to give me a chance. I wanted to talk to you that night if you remember. But I understand that you had to handle talking with Seth first, I was just completely railroaded when you said you needed to break ties with both of us. I had something I needed to talk to you about that night and I just felt like you were blowing me off."

Amaya nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry Roman. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was never my intention to hurt you." She was still feeling a little queasy. Roman had started to say something else when she held up her hand and walked back into the bathroom and threw up again. She felt Roman come in behind her and gathered her caramel colored hair in one hand as his free hand was gently rubbing her back.

Roman watched as she threw up for the second time before she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth once again. He followed her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. "You love peanut butter. You got me hooked on God forsaken peanut butter flavored ice cream. Now tell me what's going on?"

Amaya shook her head. "Guess I just don't feel good." Boy was she a terrible liar.

Roman shook his head as he stepped up and softly placed his lips against her forehead checking her for a fever. "I don't know why you insist on lying to me. You don't have a fever so what is it. Just tell me Amaya."

Amaya inhaled deeply as her eyes looked up and danced between his grey orbs. She swallowed hard.

"I'm pregnant."


	39. Ch 39 Coming Clean

**Chapter 39** – Coming Clean

Roman swallowed hard as he looked down at Amaya. His mouth was suddenly dry as were his lips. His tongue snaked out and wet both lips before he rolled them together. Roman's hands went back to his hips. "Pregnant?" He asked almost as if he wasn't sure he heard her correctly.

Amaya nodded nervously as she chewed her bottom lip.

So many things were running through Roman's mind.

Was it Seth's baby?

Was it his baby?

Would she keeping the baby?

Would she abort the baby?

He couldn't remember either of them ever not wearing condoms for this reason specifically. Neither one wanted to get her pregnant and then question whose baby it might be. "Should I even ask – I mean – do you have proof? Have you been to the doctor's yet?"

Amaya's head cocked to the side as she shook her head. "No Roman, I just started randomly puking and figured I've had the flu for the last few weeks." She rolled her eyes yet again as she walked over to her bag and pulled something out before she walked back over and handed it to Roman.

Roman's grey eyes scanned the picture. "This…" His eyes went back to her before they went back to the picture. "This is the baby?" He asked and then felt stupid because he was asking a question that he already knew the answer too.

Amaya stifled a laugh. "Yea Roman it's also known as an ultrasound picture." Amaya shook her head as she took the picture back and placed it back in her purse. "Why don't you go ahead and ask the questions that are burning a hole through your head right now. Because I know you are just dying to ask."

Roman smirked as she had her back to him. She was being short with him it was nice to see her hormones were messing with her. "Okay. Who's the father?"

Amaya kept her back to him as she swallowed. She'd counted the weeks on the calendar several times when she'd gone to the doctor's last week and they'd determined how far along she was. No one else was a possible candidate; there was only one man who she knew was 100% the father. "You are…"

"Whoa that was an awfully quick answer." Roman stated.

Amaya spun around as she locked eyes with Roman's grey orbs. "Do you think I've just sat by and did some kind of game to decide between you and Seth? You drew the biggest straw Roman congratulations you're the father dickhead."

Roman held up his hands. "Hey calm down, I know this isn't exactly a game right now. I just said you answered pretty quickly. I didn't mean anything by it. I wasn't expecting that answer; I don't know what I was expecting." Roman walked closer to Amaya. "How uh – how far along are you?"

Amaya swallowed as she looked up. "Ten weeks."

Roman started doing the math in his head. "Ten weeks." He already knew what she was going to say so he said it first. "Ten weeks ago, you were with me because Seth was going back and forth to Iowa getting ready for the reunion. We – We ran out of condoms. I thought you were on birth control?" He asked softly as everything started making sense.

Amaya nodded. "Roman I've been taking birth control since I was 15 to regulate my periods. Every one I've ever spoke to about it says if you want to have a baby you have to stop taking it for a good year or two before trying. I ran out of birth control and was out for two weeks and thought I'd be fine since it's been in my system practically my whole life. But apparently I was wrong. And I'm sorry about the whole mess."

Roman stepped closer as he watched her eyes drop to the floor. The tears slowly slid down her cheeks as he stepped even closer until he was an inch from her. His hand came out and lifted her head by her chin until her watery aqua filled eyes locked with his. "Do you seem to think I don't want you or the baby?"

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks Roman. I was trying to talk to you to make things right and you wouldn't say a word to me. You haven't even spoken to me since you've been home. I sat and listened as you talked and laughed with everyone under the sun even Seth and Dean, but still you said nothing to me. When I found out about the baby last week; I wasn't even sure if I should keep it because I couldn't get a word out of you edge wise." Amaya confessed as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

Roman sighed heavily. "I've been such an asshole I didn't even realize how badly I was alienating you." Roman stepped forward again as he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. "I'm sorry Amaya. I need to tell you something; something I've been keeping from you for a while."

Amaya looked up as their eyes locked again."What is it?" She was somehow scared he was going to tell her he found himself another girlfriend and he didn't want her, but wanted the baby. She prepared herself for the worst as she closed her eyes.

Roman cupped her cheeks. "Open your eyes beautiful. I want you looking at me when I say this." He watched as her eyes fluttered open and were filled with uncertainty and fear. But fear from what he wasn't sure. Rejection: did she really believe he would reject her after she just told him she was pregnant with his baby? Roman couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He groaned on contact. They were still so soft and supple and he could taste the mango lip gross and it nearly brought him to his knees.

Roman pulled back from her lips as her eyes fluttered open once more. "I love you Amaya." He breathed out against her lips. "I've been in love with you for a while."

"What's a while?" Amaya asked curiously.

Roman smirked. "Since before I met you." Roman chuckled as he watched her eyebrows bunch together. "The first night you walked out to the ring with Cena, I was sitting at my folk's house and then a few months later you guys showed up at FCW and we met face to face and you actually exchanged numbers with all of us and text up and talk to us until we made it to the main roster. As soon as Cena ran his mouth about your contracts it was my idea to get you to us; best decision I ever made."

"What?" She asked she asked in a soft and unbelieving tone. Her eyes widened slightly. "That's what you wanted to talk with me about isn't it? The night I broke things off with everyone; you wanted to tell me then didn't you?" He didn't have to answer she already knew the answer.

Roman nodded as his hands went from cupping her face to down her body over the curves over her pert ass to the back of her thighs as he lifted her and her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her back into his room. He was a good thin he'd moved the tray from his bed as he set her on her feet and pulled her back as he sat on the foot of the bed again and pulled her to stand between his legs.

Roman lifted her t-shirt and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down and slowly pulled her jeans down her long tanned legs. "My question to you is; are you trying to squish our kid in those jeans?" He asked as her hands went to his shoulders and she stepped out of them.

Amaya couldn't help as she giggled softly. "I wasn't squishing anyone Roman. Those jeans weren't even tight." She smiled as she watched him stand up in front of her. Roman shook his head pulled his t-shirt from his body. "Roman…"

"What beautiful?" His voice rumbled.

"I love you too Roman."

"Please tell me you're not messing with me." Roman stated. He lifted her chin and saw the truth in her eyes. "You really do don't you?"

Amaya nodded. "Yes I do. I have for a while Seth helped point that out to me. I just didn't realize it until after I separated myself from you and after you got hurt. I was really scared Roman. I don't know what I would've done had you not woke up."

"Do you know what I'm going to do right now?" Roman asked softly as he kissed along her jaw to the side of her sensitive neck.

"N-No…"

"I'm laying stake to my claim. Seth can't have you, Cena can't have you – No one can have you anymore. I'm done sharing you. I'm making you mine." Roman stated in a soft but firm tone before he captured her lips with his. He pulled her t-shirt up over her head as it joined her jeans and his shirt.

Amaya locked eyes with Roman once her t-shirt was gone. "Why did you share me with Seth in the first place?" She asked curiously.

Roman shook his head. "I was insecure about my feelings for you or how you'd feel about me. I knew all of us were friends, but I was sure you wouldn't agree to a relationship with me without Seth; that's why we decided to ask you into a three-way."

Amaya shook her head. "I guess we were both insecure. I didn't think you liked me as much as Seth did. I figured you were just along for the ride. I guess we were both stupid and should've just come clean."

He softly un-hooked her bra and let it fall from her shoulders down her arms. He stood behind her and palmed both of her breasts loving the way her nipples automatically responded to his touch.

"Careful big man; everything is a little more sensitive right now." Amaya softly moaned as her head tilted to the side when Roman's lips started kissing the side of her neck.

Roman chuckled against her sensitive flesh. "Oh I know beautiful and I'm about to test the waters to see just how sensitive you are." Roman's hand slid along her flat stomach as they breeched her black lace boy cut panties as the tip of his middle finger delved between her moist folds and brushed against her clit. He smirked as he felt her instantly drench as her body shivered against his. "Is that for me beautiful?"

Amaya nodded as she leaned back against his chest. She felt his cotton shorts covered erection rubbing against her backside as he kissed her shoulder and then let his lips and tongue trail down her spine as he squatted down he pulled her panties from her body, nipping each of her ass cheeks as he went; smirking once again as she moaned out audibly. As Roman stood back up his hands glided over her curves before shedding the rest of his clothing.

Amaya felt Roman walked around in front of her and when he stopped looking down at her she could than feel his erection as it was pressed against her lower abdomen. Roman gripped her hips as he guided her back and down onto his bed he crawled up her body placing random kisses in random places.

"Where's our baby Amaya?" Roman asked.

Amaya smiled softly as she reached out and took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen. "Our baby is still pretty small." She pressed his hand into her skin. "Feel how hard my belly is?" She watched as he nodded. "That's our baby."

Roman leaned down and placed feather light kisses all over her lower abdomen before his eyes looked up and locked with her aqua eyes. "You do realize once I permanently make you mine, you're going to marry me, we are going to be a family and there's a good chance I'm going to keep your barefoot and pregnant for the rest of our lives." He watched as she smiled and nodded; clearly she was agreeing with him.

Roman proceeded to worship her body the way he should've always been worshiping it. Like a man; a man who was in love with this woman and her body, which was now carrying their child. Something they created together.


	40. Ch 40 Half Of Me

**This story was inspired by the song Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.**

**Glad y'all enjoyed it! **

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 40** – Half Of Me

The blue waves of the ocean behind the reverend crashed against the shore.

"Mr. Reigns, would you like to begin?" The reverend questioned.

Roman's eyes looked down and scrapped over his fiancé in her beautiful white two tiered dress with dual spaghetti straps and went to just above her knees; white sandals covering her feet. In the theme of a beach wedding everyone was in khakis, polo's and summer dresses. He himself was in black Dockers, black polo and dress shoes.

Grey eyes looked down and locked onto aqua eyes; taking both of her soft hands into his as his thumbs rubbed across the backs of hers knowing it was keeping her nerves calm and in check.

"I Roman take you Amaya, to be my wife, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed." Roman smiled down at Amaya as her aqua eyes locked with his. He slipped the sliver band on her left ring finger before he brought her hand up and softly kissed the back of it.

The reverend turned to Amaya. "It's your turn Miss Walker."

Amaya breathed in deeply as she returned Roman's smile. "I Amaya take you Roman, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

The reverend turned to face the friends and family. "I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss your bride."

Roman smiled as he stepped up and cupped Amaya's cheeks as he softly brushed his lips against hers once, then twice and on the third soft kiss she captured his lips as her hands came up and grabbed the soft material of his black polo shirt.

"I present to all of you; Mr. And Mrs. Roman Reigns."

Amyra smiled softly as she watched her twin exchange vows with the love of her life. She could already feel the tears sliding down her cheeks out of sheer happiness. She felt a squeeze on her right hand as she looked over and her eyes locked with the chocolate depths of Seth's. They'd only been on a few dates in the last 5 months and were taking things slow, but it was the love she felt from him and for him that kept them both in a happy place.

In the months that followed her hospital release; it had honestly not taken Amyra long at all to fully heal. The doctor's were stunned at the rate in which she mended up and was back to the picture of a healthy woman before the cystic fibrosis attacked.

She could say without a shadow of a doubt she was going to marry this man someday; not any day soon, but someday none the less. He treated Safina as if she was his own and she could tell the two-tone haired man had a lot of love for her daughter. No proof was needed but was provided one day on Seth's days off he always found himself in Mendocino; Amyra went to the grocery store and left Safina in his care. They were playing and having a good time in the living room. Amyra got back to the house and put all the groceries away and went in search of Safi and Seth. She rounded the corner and could see the Disney movie Tangle softly playing on the TV, she walked closer and peeked over the back of the couch and her heart instantly melted. She smiled softly at the image of Seth snoozing quietly and Safina sleeping on his chest just as peacefully.

She was sure it was THAT moment she fell completely in love with him. Not many men would take on the task of loving a child that belonged to someone else. But she soon found out Seth had a lot of love to give. And give it he did. She was pulled from her thoughts once again as a pair of soft lips kissed her cheek as she smiled and leaned into Seth's side; when he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him. Her eyes went to Safina who was burrowed into Seth's other side, clearly using him for his body heat; there was a slight chill in the Pensacola weather and there was a call for a slight chance of rain but having a beach wedding was beautiful and honestly couldn't have been more perfect for Roman and Amaya.

Later at the reception, Zaria was in Dean's arms as he spun her around the dance floor. "I never knew you could dance babe."

Dean chuckled as he shook his head. "There's still quite a bit you don't know about me." As he spun her out; chuckling as she squealed and pulled her back before he dipped her dramatically and pulled her back up and captured her lips.

Zaria pulled back as she held up her left hand and shoved off her three stone black diamond ring. "I thought this was my ticket to getting to know everything about you?" She narrowed her eyes at her fiancé.

Dean smirked. "That only works once we get married; till then I'm allowed to keep my secrets and surprise you with a few before then." Dean chuckled when she swatted his chest. "Speaking of which, you know eventually you are going to have to pick a date."

Zaria nodded as she bit her bottom lip. It had taken a few months but Zaria's brother Bryan was finally coming around and warming up to the fact that she was engaged to Dean Ambrose. He was absolutely set against it when she first made the announcement. She had taken Dean back home with her on one of the monthly family dinners and announced their engagement at the dinner table. Bryan flipped out and started to charge after Dean when Zaria jumped in front of him Bryan yelled and screamed about her being a traitor to her family.

"No Bryan, I'm a traitor to my heart because I love him and he loves me and if you can't wrap her head around that; then I don't need you in our life…I love you, you're my brother you will always be my brother, but he's going to be my husband; the father of my children to your nieces and nephews. And if you can't get with the idea then we don't need you anymore."

Zaria was pulled from her thoughts as Dean spun her out again and pulled her back again and she couldn't help giggling against the side of his neck and he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her keeping her as close to his body as he could.

Dean softly kissed the shell of her ear. "I don't care when you decide baby. I will be ready whenever you are. We can elope to Vegas, Reno, Tampa; I don't care. Small church, huge wedding; whatever you want. I'm ready to be yours for the rest of our lives. And I'm for sure ready to have you in my life for eternity."

Zaria smiled softly. "Really?" She asked surprised.

Dean nodded. "Really." He captured her lips once more letting himself and her get lost in their kisses like always.

Amyra sat next to Amaya as she watched Roman dance with his mother. Amyra's eyes landed on Seth as he placed Safina on his feet and danced with her. She laughed as Seth lifted Safina and spun her around in circles as  
Safina's high pitches squeals filled the tent.

Amaya leaned over. "If you don't marry him you will be making the biggest mistake of your life sissy."

Amyra looked at Amaya as she reached out and rubbed her sisters 7 months pregnant belly. "Yea well marrying Roman was the best thing you ever did. And when Seth asks me; I will say yes. I don't know how to say no to him already. I mean look at the way he treats Safi. I've never seen her so happy."

Amaya covered her sister's hand and squeezed it as she felt her son kicking her. She looked up when Roman's father came over and held his hand out to her. She smiled as she gladly took it and he helped her stand up; leading her to the dance floor.

Sika wrapped one arm around her waist and took her right hand in his and gently took her around the dance floor. "How is my new daughter holding up?" He could tell she was getting tired fast. The growth of the baby was decreasing her energy faster. Roman was going to be off now until the baby was born so he would have to step up and be a man and help her with everything around the house; not that he wouldn't. Roman would do whatever she needed and then some, whatever made her happy and comfortable. "Roman had better be helping you."

Amaya giggled. "I'm good papa bear." She pushed up and kissed his cheek softly. Amaya had taken to calling Sika papa bear like Roman's sister and mom because he really was the head of the family. He worried about her constantly when Roman was on the road. He was always coming over to go for walks with her so she wouldn't be alone; plus he would come get her to watch Monday Night Raw with him and the rest of the family and then take her home again. He was always making sure to keep her in mind. "And believe me your son is every bit the man that you raised him to be."

"And my grandson; how is he treating my new daughter?" Sika asked curiously.

Amaya stopped for a minute as she took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Pretending I'm a jungle gym here for his pure enjoyment."

"I hope you're not dissolving my wedding vows pop." A deep voice rumbled.

Sika turned and grinned at his youngest son. "Never but I think your wife might need a rest you're son seems to be over active today."

Patricia kissed Amaya's cheek. "Welcome to the family once again sweetheart. C'mon Sika you can push my around the dance floor. Let your son have his bride back."

Sika frowned before perking up when Amaya kissed his cheek again. "Don't worry papa bear, I'm in good hands."

"You're damn straight you are." Sika answered as he handed her over to his son and patted him on the back proudly.

Roman wrapped Amaya in his arms. "Are you doing ok? I know Jr. is kicking you a lot." He looked down when he felt a nudge. Amaya's belly was against his stomach and he felt his son kick again.

Amaya nodded. "I'm good he's just like Seth hyper."

"You know if he comes out with two-toned hair me and you are going to have to have a serious talk." Roman stated in a stern voice.

Amaya laughed into Roman's chest as he tightened his arms around her. "Two more months' big man; two more months. I can't wait to meet him."

Roman nodded. "He is only half of me." He stated as his hand went to her belly. "But you - you are the other half of me; the better half of me and you always will be."

The End


End file.
